Suky to ienai
by Aiko Hitomi
Summary: No puedo decir que “te amo”. Su vida ha sido una ruina desde que sus padres han muerto y a vivido como una escoria. Un fic donde quien a sido su "padre" en un juego infantíl le oculta un gran amor. Genero: Romance,fantasía,drama y tragedia.
1. Promesa Rota

No puedo decir que "te amo". Asi son las cosas entre ambos, él ha estado comprometido sin que ella lo supiera, pero el sentimiento paternal que ella le ha tomado puede influír de una manera peligrosa en su relación que no sabe si es amor familiar o algo más. Su vida ha sido una ruina desde que sus padres han muerto y a sobrevivido como una escoria, un fic donde todos y cada uno de los personajes tienen relación con un misterioso y oscuro pasado.

Capitulo 1: Promesa rota

La chica se hizo un ovillo en su cama, mientras intentaba no llorar. Realmente no sería tan malo estar junto a su padrastro... por el resto de su vida ¿no? Ya había soportado casi 11 años a su lado, seguramente podría un poco más... pero esta vez iba a ser de una manera mucho más diferente... realmente no lo amaba ¿Cómo amar a alguien que ha sido el terror de su vida desde que lo había conocido? No paraba de tratarla como si fuera una escoria, una basura...

Ultimamente ya no veía la luz del sol, se la pasaba encerrada en aquella estrecha habitación de tonos oscuros que le quitaban la alegría hasta a los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por la mugrienta ventana, realmente ya no deceaba ni limpiar su cuarto, se había pasado el resto de aquella semana sin salir de su cama y comiendo poco, su estómago ya estaba lo suficientemente pequeño por el nudo que se ajustaba cada vez más y más... iba a casarce... iba a casarce a la fuerza...

No le encontraba la razón de que sus padres la hubieran abandonado a los 7 años, apenas los recordaba... según su padrastro, habían muerto en un accidente... dejandola a ella sola a merced de él...

No tenía noción del tiempo, solo sabía cuando cambiaba el día segun la aparición del sol a la mañana, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que cuando este volviera a aparcer sería el día en que perdería por completo lo poco que le quedaba de "libertad". Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, había confiado en aquel hombre que le había prometido volver a verla cuando fuera mayor... sacarla de las garras de su padrastro... pero no podría ya, era demaciado tarde ahora... iba a casarce y a pertenecerle a quien se hacía llamar su "padre"...

Quedó dormida en medio de llantos y gimoteos, su sueño trancurría en un pasado lejano, muy lejano, en el cual era presa de la felicidad de los recuerdos de sus queridos padres... ella los abrazaba fuertemente aferrandose a sus brazos, pidiéndoles que por favor no la abandonaran, que la liberaran de aquella suerte tan mala. Pero a mitad de su sueño, escuchó el crujido de la puerta de su habitación al abrirse. La chica alzó un poco la cabeza para ver por sobre las mantas, aunque la penumbra era muy densa.

Casi se le escapa el corazón al oir la voz de su padrastro en su oido, tan cruda, fría... exitada...

—Ya no puedo esperar hasta la Luna de Miél...

Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó por completo al sentir como se sentaba a su lado y le cubría la boca con una mano. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras tiraba de las mantas que la cubrían...

Intentó safarse pero el hombre era mucho más corpulento. Sus besos bajaron hasta sus hombros donde comenzó a descorrer su fino vestido para dormir. No había nadie en aquella manción, solo ellos. Ni siquiera la mucama que llegaba a la mañana y se marchaba por las tardes tras la limpiesa o el chef que había viajado al centro hacía unos dias atrás para encargar la comida de la boda.

—SUELTAME!!! —Intentó gritar aunque fue ahogado por la mano de su padrastro que ya casi le había quitado el vestido por completo a razgones.

¿Cuál era la razón realmente? ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir tanto? ¿Es qué acaso no había manera de que la dejara en paz? Él podría haberla maltratado y gritado incontables veces, pero jamás había intentado hacer lo que pensaba en ese momento...tomarla... hacerla suya por la fuerza... ¿Pero a quien pedirle ayuda ahora?

El hombre se acomodó mejor mientras sus besos bajaban hacia su vientre produciéndole que se tensara aún más por el desprecio y el azco que la embargaba. Sus besos húmedos la llenaban lentamente de cada vez más aborrecimiento hacia él ¿En qué momento... en qué momento eso había comenzado?

—Ya calmate, no es tan malo.— volvió a susurrar volviendo hacia su cuello.— Ya aprenderás a complacerme...

—¡No, no quiero!¡BASTA!— volvió a gritar entre gimoteos, aunque casi no fue audible.

"¡Qué alguien me ayude!" pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos con azco hacia aquel hombre "No quiero..." "Que alguien me ayude por favor... alguien..."

—¡_Inuyasha_!!!!!

El hombre alzó la cara hasta que ella pudo verla entre la oscuridas. Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su rostro.

—¿Eres estúpida o qué? Aquel mal nacido no cumplirá su promesa jamás, solo te dijo aquello para que lo dejaras ir, pequeña tonta.

Aqullas palabras de él la dejaron en un estado de Shock mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse, no, ella aún confiaba en Inuyasha, sabía que no podría abandonarla, no ahora, no ahora que más lo necesitaba...

Su padrastro soltó una risa al verla llorar entre los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana. Finalmente iba a ser suya y ya nadie, ni siquiera aquel Demonio se la iba a quitar...

------------------------------

"Jamás recuerdo haber tenido un día que recordara con tanto amor como aquel, aquel en que mi vida cambió por completo..."

_Él la sujetó por sus largos cabellos negros y la condujo hasta un lugar alejado de su amplio patio hecho una furia. Aquella niña lo tenía colmado, ni siquiera era capas de obedecerlo._

—_¡Has vuelto a desobedecerme, estúpida!¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho!? ¡No debes interrumpirme cuando estoy con mi novia!_

_Soltó a la pequeña con brusquedad, ella se cubrió la cabeza con ambos de sus brasitos para evitar que siguiera abofeteándola, ya no soportaba más que la torturara de aquella manera._

—_¡P-perdon, pero no sabia que ella estaba contigo...!— se excusó intentando no llorar mientras lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.— ¡No la vi!_

—_¡La próxima vez presta más atención, mocosa!_

_Volvió a abofetearla esta vez más fuerte que antes, no soportaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba hablando con ella, ni mucho menos por esa niñita desobediente._

—_¡Pero señor Na...!_

—_¿¡No te he dicho que me debes decir "papá"!?— le gritó, estaba ya colmado. La acercó a él al agarrarla por el cuello de su vestido de verano y volvió a alzar su mano.— OBEDÉCEME DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!!_

—_¡Ya basta!— bramó una voz agena._

_El hombre fulminó con la vista a alguien que lo había interrumpido, la niña solo alzó su carita apenas hacia su padrastro que parecía furioso, podría jurar haber visto sus ojos enrojecer, eso la asustó, pero no dijo nada, esa vez su padrastro le había pegado más que de costumbre, realmente estaba molesto por haber interrumpido su escena romántica con su novia al entrar al salón sin saber que ella estaba._

—_Ho... parece que los demonios bajaron al pueblo...— comentó su padrastro con voz arrogante y enfurecida._

—_¿Y YO soy el Demonio?— inquirió el extraño con voz divertida.— Golpeár así a una niña no me parece muy cordiál que digamos._

—_No te metas en asutos que no te importan._

—_Sabes que si me importa, mucho._

_Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas ascesinas por lo que ella supuso que fue un silencio sepulcral._

—_Será rápido.— dijo el extraño._

—_Lo hago solo por obligación...— respondió entre dientes._

_Su padrastro soltó el cuello de su vestido dejando que ella callera al suelo sentada mientras se sobaba los ojos. El gruñido que le dirigió a ella le hizo saber que en cuanto su novia se marchara, se vería en graves problemas otra vez._

—_¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó aquella voz extraña pero amigable._

—_K-Ka-Kagome.— respondió automáticamente sin sacar sus manos de sus ojos._

—_Ha... entonces tu eres la... —rió por lo bajo con una risa bastante agradable.— Eres demaciado pequeña, y frágil... para ser una... —se detuvo a pensar mejor las palabras.— niñita..._

_La niña separó las manos de sus ojos chocolates y los alzó a él con resproche dispuesta a contradecirlo, no iba a dejar que la tratara como a un ser inferior solo por tener 7 años. Había perdido a su padres, lo aceptaba, pero eso significaba que debía ser fuerte por otro lado._

_Pero no fue capas de decir nada, sino que abrió la boca sorprendida al ver por primera vez a alguien que le recordó a los príncipes de los cuentos que leía en los libros infantiles que sus padres le habían regalado y que aún quedaban en su habitación. _

_Su cabello era negro, largo y desordenado hasta la cintura y sus ojos ámbar intensos junto a su radiante sonriza exibía a una cálida persona. Su ropa parecía bastante desalineada, una simple camisa blanca y pantalones de cuero, parecía un chico, no llegaba a ser un adulto._

—_¿C-como te llamas?— preguntó Kagome mientras se terminaba de sobarse los ojos.._

—_Inuyasha.— El chico se agachó hasta ella y le ayudó a limpiarse las lágrimas.— ¿Qué has hecho tan mal para que te castigue así Naraku?_

—_E-él estaba con su joven novia y entre en el salón sin saber que ellos estaban allí... de verdad no los vi... no sabía... El señor Naraku me pide que lo llamé papá, pero no puedo, no lo siento como un papá porque sé que él era el amigo de mi papá de verdad... _

_Inuyasha puso cara de reprobación al aír sus ultimas palabras._

—_¿Eres infelíz?_

_La niña agachó la cabeza apenada, realmente su respuesta era un si, desde que la habían llevado a esa casa tras la muerte de sus papás._

—_Mucho... Nara... "papá" me trata muy mal y no me llama por mi nombre, solo me dice mocosa o estúpida y su novia también me maltrata pero ella me dice estorbo... —Kagome se quedó un momento penativa. Y lo llamó tímidamente.— Señor..._

—_Dime Inuyasha.— aseguró él con su cálida sonrisa._

—_S-si... Bueno... Inu... Yasha..._

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_¿Qué es ser... un estorbo?_

—_Hem... bueno... — buscó las palabras exactas para explicarle, y que no le dolieran mucho.— pues es algo que... no quieres ver en el momento... algo así._

_Ella asintió sin decir nada, luego bajó la vista a su vestido de verano celeste lleno de tierra y comenzó a limpiarlo. Inuyasha comenzó a mirarla atentamente, casi con dulzura; Realmente esa era la niña, la hija del mejor amigo de su padre ¿Cuántas mentiras le habían puesto en la cabeza? Naraku ni siquiera soportaba al padre de Kagome... Ya ni rocordaba la carita de la pequeña Kagome la última vez que la había visto, apenas era un bebé cuando la madre de ella le encargó personalmente que cuidara de su hija mientras vivía con Naraku, que la protegiera siempre que pudiera pues no confiaba en ese hombre. _

—_¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña Kagome?— le preguntó._

—_Siete ¿Y tú?_

—_Mmm... Casi dieciocho._

_La niña abrió los ojos inmensamente._

—_Realmente eres un adulto.— se decilucionó un poco, no lo parecía._

—_No, claro que no, Cuando cumpla 18 seré mayor, pero adulto a los 21 ¿Entiendes?_

—_Ha... pero entonces eres mucho más grande que yo.— los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron por un instante, si Inuyasha era mucho más grande que ella significaba que... _

_Comenzó a saltar en su lugar mientras reía felizmente, si, ahora lo coprendía... finalmente sabía como podría ocupar el hueco de su corazón, saber como se sentían las demás niñas de su edad, saber como sería su padrastro si fuera ejemplar con ella._

—_¡Tengo una idea!¡Tengo una idea!— cantó sin para de saltar emocionada.— ¿Puedo pedirte algo muy importante, Inuyasha?_

—_¿Qué?— comenzó a reir, de verdad parecía un poco loquita._

—_¿Podrías ser mi papá por favor, Inuyasha?_

—_¿¡Qué!?_

_Su risa se apagó de repente, Kagome REALMENTE estaba loca._

—_¡Por favor, se mi papá, yo quiero saber que se siente tener un papá!_

_La niñita comenzó a contemplarlo con aquellos ojos grandes, llorosos... convincentes..._

—_¡P-pero no tengo edad como para tener una hija de 7 años!_

—_¡Si, si, por favor!_

—_Pero además yo me iré de este pueblo esta noche, no puedo.— dijo esta vez de una forma seca._

_Inuyasha se puso de pié y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Él?¿El padre de Kagome? ¿¡En qué momento el mundo se había vuelto tan loco!?Los papeles cambiarían drásticamente si aceptaba esa descabellada idea._

_Kagome dejó se saltar._

—_Pero Inuyasha... _

—_No_

—_Por favor..._

—_Dije que no._

—_Por favor...— repitió, esta vez con la voz temblorosa mientras tironeaba de su camisa al ponerse de puntitas de pié para alcansarla._

_Agachó la vista a ella que lo miraraba con ojos vidriosos, esta vez a punto de llorar de verdad. _

—_No te pondrás a llorar ¿No?— preguntó alzando una ceja.— comprende que no puedo. _

—_¿Pero y si haces de mi papá solo hasta que te vallas? ¿Solo por un día? Si lo haces prometo que ser la mejor hija del mundo._

_La mirada dorada del chico se dulcificó y volvió a sonreírle, se agachó hasta ella en cuchillas y la despeinó un poco como un acto de cariño._

—_Nadie es perfecto, tontita._

_Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque mucho más radiante que iluminó su pequeña carita rosada. _

—_¿Entonces lo harás?¿Vas a ser mi papá?_

_Él asintió._

—_Solo hasta que me valla esta noche._

_Kagome asintió y sus bucles del color castaño oscuro se mecieron con gracia sobre sus hombros._

_**CONTINUARÁ** _

* * *

_ Bueno aka con mi "tercer" fic, jaja es d muestra pasa q queria ber q pensaban mientras terminaba angeluz q n le quedan muchos capis ya, seguro q anda rondando x los 5._

_Este fic n s cuanto tendra de largo, pero extenso será. También tendrá algo d fantasía, romance (mucho), drama y tragedia. Y algun que otro LIME._

_Bueno, los prox. capis estan orientados al pasado de Kagome, osea, cuando conocío a Inuyasha. Pero a lo largo de su relación se darán cuenta de que hay muchos secretos y mentiras entre ellos._

_Espero que este fic en adelante les guste!!! Y que me dejen muchos reviews!!! (jeje q ambiciosa) :P_

_Nos vemos!!! _


	2. Promesa de Padre

Capítulo 2: Promesa de padre 

—¿Qué haremos primero?— preguntó la niña, sonriente. Ahora estaba segura que por nada del mundo serían capaces de quitarle aquella feliz sonrisa.

_Inuyasha suspiró y se llevó una mano a su largo cabello negro, desordenándolo mientras pensaba ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? No sabía absolutamente nada sobre cuidar niños, ni mucho menos se le había cruzado por la cabeza tener que ser padre de... de... bueno, de Kagome._

—_¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque juntos?— agregó Kagome tomándolo de la mano._

—_¿Dónde queda eso?_

_Ella lo escrutó con ojos extraños._

—_¿Qué no sabes donde queda?_

—_B-bueno, no... —admitió Inuyasha.— No vivo en este lugar._

—_¿Y entonces como llegaste hasta acá?— preguntó ella frunciendo el seño._

—_Soy un... he... —él desvió la vista de los ojos calculadores de la niña ¿Cómo iba a explicarle? Era demasiado pequeña como para comprenderlo, iba a pensar cualquier cosa de él.— un "invitado" de Naraku, soy un amigo lejano de él. Conozco el camino hasta acá, pero nunca he visto el pueblo. —Realmente, lo de invitado y amigo no tenía ni una pizca de cierto._

—_Ha... ya entiendo... ¿Y donde vives?_

_Comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas incómodas y complicadas de idear? había ido hasta allí solo para poder defenderla de Naraku, no para ser interrogado y permanecer más tiempo simulando ser su padre._

—_Muy... muy lejos. —respondió.— No reconocerías el lugar aunque te mostrara un mapa._

—_¿vives con tus papás?_

_Inuyasha bufó y puso sus ojos en blanco._

—_Mas o menos. Solo con mi padre._

—_¿Y tu mamá?_

—_Falleció hace años._

_Los ojos de la niña lo escrutaron con algo de pena. Él frunció el seño y le devolvió la mirada, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? Era una niña bastante extraña, parecía muy sencible, y quien no lo sería, después de lo mucho que había pasado. La muerte de sus padres había sido bastante dolorosa y era una sorpresa que siguiera sonriendo tras haber pasado algunos meses desde aquel suceso, a lo mejor, después de todo. Ella era bastante fuerte, sobretodo para soportar a Naraku._

—_¿Ahora que sucede?_

—_Es que... a lo mejor pasamos por lo mismo... Tu también perdiste a alguien querido de joven ¿No?— inquirió, con lástima._

—_Feh! Tampoco es para tanto.— Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y desvió sus ojos dorados de los de ella.— Además mi madre... ya vivió su vida, murió de anciana._

_La niña parpadeó varias veces sin entender completamente su respuesta._

—_¿Tu mamá era una anciana?_

_Él se descruzó de brazos y escrutó a Kagome que seguía con aquella expresión de extrañeza en su rostro ¡Por Kami! ¿Que había dicho? Sonrió con culpa y luego optó por negar con la cabeza, a modo de remendar su "error"._

—_Bueno, no... no exactamente... este... Mi madre... he... _

_Una pequeña mano, suave como la ceda, se aferró a la suya y tiró de ella. Bajó la vista hasta la pequeña que ahora le sonreía y lo conducía fuera de los jardines de aquella mansión._

—_No importa.— le dijo.— Ven, sígueme, papá._

_Papá... era extraño que alguien que no fuera su hija lo llamara así, y era mucho más extraño que fuera justamente Kagome quien lo llamara por ese nombre... Todo lo que estaba permitiendo que pasara estaba mal... no podía dejar a Kagome quererlo como si fuera su padre, si los padres de ella aún vivieran, seguramente no les gustaría aquello. Kagome no debía ser su "hija", ni siquiera como parte de un inocente juego, sería difícil cuando creciera, que se enterara de toda la verdad que en ese mismo momento le ocultaba._

—_Kagome... Necesitamos avisarle de esto a Naraku primero.— le advirtió, sin estar seguro por completo de seguirla. No deseaba que ella tuviera problemas por su culpa, eso era lo que menos debía permitir._

—_Ho... es verdad... —la pequeña carita de la niña se entristeció.— pero... papá no... no me dejará... Me castigará por haberle preguntado._

—_Pero más te castigará si te vas sin avisarle._

_Ella suspiró, aceptaba que estaba en lo cierto. No quería seguir sufriendo, seguramente cuando su príncipe (ahora padre por aquel pequeño juego) se fuera, estaría castigada por una semana. _

_La siguió hasta entrar la casa, irremediablemente lujosa, cortinas importadas, muebles de roble, adornos de porcelana, todo intacto. Digno de la casa de un demonio estafador como lo era Náraku. Atravesaron la Sala Principal y llegaron frente a una gran puerta pintada de blanco, seguramente anunciando la entrada a una sala bastante importante para aquel hombre. _

—_Esta es la b-biblioteca... — anunció la niña, aferrando la mano de su compañero con más fuerza.— Mi pa-pá... pasa mucho tiempo acá con su novia._

_Inuyasha volvió a mirar a la pequeña criatura indefensa que observaba aquella puerta como si a través de ella se encontrara su condena a muerte... Realmente debía soportar mucho a Naraku ahora que sus padres ya no estaban. Aún no cabía en su mente como era posible que le dieran la custodia de Kagome a aquel desgraciado. Si viviera con él, o con su padre, Inu Taisho, sería la niña más feliz del planeta, aunque aquel plan no estaba muy lejos, solo debía esperar el momento indicado, y podría salvar a esa pequeña niña. Su hogar no era esa mansión en la que ahora mismo se encontraban, Kagome tenía hasta muy poco que ver con todo aquel pueblo, ella pertenecía a un lugar diferente, a un mundo muy diferente a ese, uno que ni se imaginaba que existía._

_Alzó su puño y golpeó la puerta tres veces, Kagome se ocultó tras una de sus piernas, él sonrió, mientras estuviera presente, Naraku no tenía el derecho a hacerle algo, lo sabía perfectamente._

_La gran puerta blanca fue abierta — luego de unos segundos—, solo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar entrever a aquel sujeto de ojos rojizos y cabello negro y ondulado, sus facciones parecían molestas al ser interrumpido en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, aunque al ver a Inuyasha sujetando a la pequeña Kagome de la mano, parecía un poco más molesto aún._

—_¿Qué?— preguntó, descortés._

—_Solo vine a avisar que me llevo a Kagome por unos minutos.— respondió Inuyasha. _

_La niña notó que ahora, aquella voz dulce que poseía anteriormente se había perdido por completo al ver a su padrastro. Inuyasha ahora hablaba secamente, de una manera rencorosa si no se equivocaba... ¿Pero ellos se conocían y eran amigos como Inuyasha había dicho? No estaba segura._

_Naraku alzó una ceja._

—_No puedes llevártela, no tienes permiso absoluto._

—_Sabes que si tengo permiso.— Inuyasha habló entre dientes._

—_Cuando sea mayor.— lo interrumpió Naraku.— Mi hija no tiene ni siquiera 10 años._

_El chico comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, a modo de desprecio mientras se mordía el labio._

—_Eres una asquerosa rata._

_Naraku le sonrió, a modo de burla. Alguien dentro de la sala pareció caminar en dirección hacia ellos, pues sus tacos resonaban por toda la sala de una manera algo molesta. El hombre se volteó para ver a alguien, Kagome ya sabía de quien se trataba; Su novia, aquella mujer tan despreciable como su padrastro, con la cual se encerraban horas y horas en aquella biblioteca._

—_¿Quién es, amor?— preguntó ella, su voz coqueta le resultaba despreciable._

_Su padrastro no respondió absolutamente, su novia lo instó a abrir más la puerta para hacerla presente entre ellos. La mujer altiva de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, ojos castaños y gatunos y un vestido largo y negro, algo descorrido por la parte de sus hombros, los examino con detenimiento; primero a Inuyasha, luego a ella y de nuevo a Inuyasha._

—_Ho... tu debes ser... aquel... "chico"... —Kikyo parecía sorprendida.— Un gusto._

_La mujer le extendió la mano, Inuyasha frunció el seño sin siquiera realizar un movimiento que le diera a entender que también la saludaría, por lo que Kikyo bajó su mano, aunque no parecía desilusionada, ni molesta, ni nada. Sino que le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. _

_La niña también frunció el seño, sabía lo que la novia de su padrastro estaba pensando, con aquella sonrisa, aquellas formas de pestañear y sus movimientos intentaba seducirlo, estaba intentando que Inuyasha cayera bajo sus encantos. No iba a permitirle que le quitase a quien se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en su príncipe, en quien ahora jugaba al juego de "padre" para ella._

_Kagome le sujetó la mano con más fuerza, sus ojos dorados se dirigieron a ella, que miraba a la mujer que acababa de aparecer con algo de desconfianza y miedo mezclados. Así que ella sería la novia de Naraku... la que la llamaba "estorbo"... Raramente la mujer le parecía bastante incómoda, no dejaba de mirarlo con aquellos ojos gatunos, aunque no tenía en mente seguir sus juegos, ni los de ella ni los de ninguna otra mujer, esa idea ya estaba completamente dominante en su mente tras planteársela por años._

—_Bien... ¿Quieres pasar?— invitó Kikyo, sonriéndole de forma seductora._

_Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. Luego centró sus ojos al padrastro de Kagome._

—_No vine a pedirte permiso, Naraku. Vine a avisarte solamente, sabes que estoy en mi derecho a hacer lo que se me plazca con Kagome.— le sonrió con burla.— Nos vemos más tarde._

_Dio media vuelta y se llevó a la niña, que iba junto a él observando la cara de desquicio de su padrastro._

—_Me va a castigar... —se lamentó ella._

—_Feh! No tiene por qué.— La calmó Inuyasha.— Yo estaré siempre para cuidarte, Kagome._

_La niña le sonrió con felicidad, él le devolvió la sonrisa._

* * *

_Nunca recordaba haber pasado un día tan feliz con alguien que no fueran sus padres. Había jugado toda la tarde en la plaza, Inuyasha no parecía aburrido en ningún momento, sino que parecía satisfecho con el simple hecho de que ella estuviera feliz. Habían jugado a infinidad de cosas juntos, realmente lo sentía como a un padre, uno al que siempre había querido tener otra vez. Aunque era raramente extraño también, pues ahora que se daba cuenta, no tenía tantos recuerdos de sus padres como pensaba. Era como si aquellos recuerdos se borraran de su mente cada día, hasta que ahora ya no los recordaba claramente, ni lo que hacía con ellos... Pero esperaba que eso no sucediera con Inuyasha, nunca lo olvidaría, él era como una luz dentro de la oscuridad en la cual había estado viviendo._

_Ya caída la tarde, él le había comprado un gran cono de helado y se habían sentado ambos en un banco, observando como las calles comenzaban a vaciarse y como las estrellas comenzaban a encenderse concorde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los límites del pueblo. En ese momento, por cada segundo que transcurría, su corazón se llenaba de más inseguridad y tristeza, Inuyasha le había prometido permanecer con ella solo hasta que anocheciera._

—_Papá... — Lo llamó mientras mantenía la vista fija en su helado.— ¿Prometes volver?_

_Inuyasha le sonrió por unos momentos mientras la contemplaba con una dulzura especial, aunque Kagome no lo observaba, sino que sus ojos seguían clavados en el helado que comenzaba a derretirse lentamente, luego, dirigió la vista al frente._

—_Lo prometo._

_Kagome lo miró con felicidad._

—_¿De verdad?— estaba eufórica.— ¡Mañana!_

_Él negó con la cabeza._

—_Dentro de mucho tiempo._

—_¿Por qué?— su carita ahora demostraba desilusión._

_Inuyasha suspiró._

—_Es difícil de explicar, Kagome... Pero es así, no puedo volver a menos de que realmente estés en un problema. Cuando estés siendo maltratada por Naraku como esta tarde, yo lo sabré y vendré para ayudarte._

—_Haa... entiendo... —ella también suspiró, sus pequeños ojos se humedecieron, no quería que se fuera, no quería volver a entrar en aquella casa..._

—_Pero trata de ser una buena niña.— agregó._

—_¿Pero vas a prometerme que volverás cuando te necesite?— preguntó, mirándolo intensamente._

_Inuyasha asintió._

—_Lo prometo. Prometo que volveré cuando realmente me necesites... Tu solo procura crecer mucho, pequeña Kagome, y cuando seas grande y tengas mi edad, prometo también que vendré a buscarte y nos iremos de este lugar._

_Ella lo observo tyrbada primero, luego de unos segundos, su rostro pareció llenarse de alegría._

—_¿De verdad?_

—_Si. Naraku no podrá retenerte. Cuando seas mayor, una chica adulta, te llevaré al lugar en donde yo vivo y viviremos juntos ¿Qué te parece? Serás como una princesa._

—_¡Claro que quiero!— exclamó ella, mientras sus mejillas de decoloraban a rojo. Tan solo pensar en que sería una princesa, la hacía emocionarse... a lo mejor, estaría viviendo un cuento de Hadas como aquel de la pobre Cenicienta._

—_Bueno, es una promesa. Promesa de padre.— agregó el chico. _

_Rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó un pequeño anillo de oro, lo suficientemente pequeño como el dedo de Kagome. Se lo entregó, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida._

—_Este es un regalo que te va a recordar mi promesa.—contó._

_Lo tomó en sus pequeñas manitos y lo examinó detenidamente, era muy bonito... se preguntaba de donde lo habría sacado, aunque al mismo tiempo no: Inuyasha podía ser realmente un príncipe azul y vivir en un castillo, solo que se lo estaba ocultando... ¿No era así?_

—_De acuerdo, volvamos a casa._

_Ella asintió y lo siguió, el camino no era muy lejos, pero tampoco fue nada divertido. Ni siquiera habían hablado... lo sentía muy triste, a lo mejor era solo un capricho de niña pequeña el haberse encariñado tanto con él, pero no, estaba segura también que a Inuyasha lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo, solo que a lo mejor, como había ocurrido con los recuerdos de sus padres, le costaba recordarlo._

_Al llegar al jardín delantero, Kagome atravezó el portón bajo y lo dejó abierto para que su nuevo padre pasara._

—_Tengo algo que mostrarte._

_El chico asintió y la siguió hasta un granero, pegado a la parte trasera del gran jardín, parecía una construcción reciente por los colores vivos con los que estaba pintado y el orden dentro de él, donde revoloteaban gallinas con sus nidos sobre estantes, dos vacas con sus terneros, un par de chanchos y tres caballos. La niña encendió la luz y se acercó al más joven de los corceles, uno color blanco y acarició su lomo, hasta donde llegaba su altura._

—_Cuando sea grande, voy a montarlo.— le confesó._

—_Es muy lindo._

_Inuyasha se acercó también al animal y pasó su mano por su naríz levemente, el pequeño caballo relinchó a gusto, y se acercó más a él hasta rozar su camisa con su cabeza, como agradecido por sus tibias caricias y para que siguiera acariciándolo de aquella manera._

—_Parece que le gusta.— repuso tras una leve risa. _

—_¡Si, esta muy contento! — vitoreó la niña._

_Él la alzó en brazos hasta acercarla al caballo para que también lo acariciara, por lo que este también relinchó, aunque no se apegó tanto a ella como había hecho con Inuyasha. _

—_Bueno Kagome... Yo... llego hasta aquí... —le recordó Inuyasha tras bajarla.— Debo irme._

—_Ha... bien... —Debió entristecerse, aunque la sonrisa que le brindó fue una de felicidad.— Voy a esperarte, papá. —le recordó.— Todos los días hasta que sea mayor._

_El chico de ojos ámbar asintió. Despeinó su cabello en un acto de cariño y se marchó hasta perderse en la oscuridad del jardín y luego de la caye. Ahora su corazón volvía a encontrarse vacío... pero iba a soportarlo, lo iba a hacer, por Inuyasha. Todo sufrimiento traería sus frutos al final."_

* * *

¿Y ahora que había quedado de aquel momento? Toda su vida había intentado vivirla normalmente, sufrir los días y pasarlos como llegaban, si eran felices o tristes a los cuales solo les brindaba un poco de alegría y se repondrían... pero ahora, ahora era diferente... Su padrastro realmente se había convertido en un Demonio... Cuando solo faltaban pocos minutos para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, el más esperado, en donde cumpliría la mínima mayoría de edad, Naraku entró en su habitación y le habló de sentimientos de amor que ella no crelló que sentiría ni en mil años y le propuso matrimonio. Claro que lo había rechazado rápidamente, en ese momento, comenzó a resivir amenazas y hasta ese momento, estaba comprometida a casarce por la fuerza con él... ¿Por qué? Porque Naraku no deseaba que Inuyasha se la llevara con él, creía que haciendola su esposa y su mujer, él no tendría excusa para apartarla de su lado... Habría ganado.

Había entrado en un estado de shock, eso no podía estar sucediendo en su vida, nada de eso podía ser real... si antes su vida era una tortura, ahora era un infierno.

—¿Ya te calmaste?— canturreó la voz de su "prometido".— Entonces te darás cuenta que lo disfrutarás.

Ella no respondió nada, su pulso ya ni lo sentía de lo rápido que iba en su pecho. Más aún cuando había comenzado a quitarle lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Si no hacía algo pronto, iba a arrebatarle lo poco que le quedaba de libertard, iba a arrepentirse durante toda su vida.

Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse sobre el cuerpo pesado de aquel hombre, ambas piernas estaban atrapadas por las de él, intentó moverlas, esta vez más lentamente, imitando los movimientos sensuales de la antigua novia de su padrastro al rozarlas con las suyas con un doble intento en safarce. Parecío funcionar, pues Naraku aflojó su agarre y dejó que lo permitiera. Cuando tuvo libertad para moverlas, aprovechó ese momento único para liberarse completamente de su agarre pateándolo donde supuso que más le dolía.

El hombre gimió de dolor y se hizo a un lado mientras maldecía, intentando apaciguar el dolor. La suerte estaba de su lado pues aprovechó el momento para escabullirce rápidamente y salir por la puerta que él había abierto tras entrar, la manción era una penumbra, solo se escuchaban los lamentos y maldiciones de su padrastro. No encontraba las llaves de la puerta pricipal, sus manos temblaban y sudaban de nervios... si se levantaba y la alcanzaba sería su fin... Optó por abrir la ventana que se encontraba no muy lejos de la puerta y salió por ella, su cuerpo pequeño se lo permitía por suerte.

Afuera hacía un frío invernal a pesar de haber entrado en Primavera hacía días, y ella apenas vestía en ropa interior...

La salida que daba a la calle también estaba trancada, habían reemplazado la cerca baja por un mural y un gran portón de hierro. No tenía escapatoria ahora... rodeó el amplio jardín de la casa y llegó hasta encontrar el viejo granero ya sin gallinas, ni vacas ni cerdos ni nada de lo que solía haber, solo un caballo blanco, algo canoso por los años que en épocas de antaño había sido su potro favorito y su gran amigo. Se acercó al animal entre las sombras y acarició su nariz, este la reconoció al instante y se dejó acariciár por ella mientras emitía un relincho satisfactorio.

—Solo quedamos tu y yo... viejo amigo... —susurró ella mientras contenía el llanto, se secó las lágrimas y se sentó junto a un montículo de paja mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas. No tenía escapatoria, solo debía esperar a que Naraku la encontrase allí e hiciera con ella lo primero que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Ya no podía creer más en las palabras de Inuyasha, ni en sus tontas promesas... no había ido cuando lo necesitaba al estar en aquel cuarto con Náraku, ni tampoco iba en aquel momento en los que ya era mayor... no iba a venir...

"—_¿Eres estúpida o qué? Aquel mal nacido no cumplirá su promesa jamás, solo te lo dijo para que lo dejaras ir, pequeña tonta."_

Recordar las crudas pero ciertas palabras que Naraku le había dicho empeoraban su estado...

Una manta cubrió su cabeza y su cuerpo, era tivia y apaciguaba el frío, sacó la cabeza fuera de esta y la alzó al caballo que seguía observándola, esa gruesa manta era la que usaban en su lomo para cabalgarlo, no era fea, más bien parecía una obra indígena por sus colores tierra. Le sonrió al caballo por su gratitud y se envolvió en ella, ahora ya no tenía tanto frío como antes, al menos, le quedaba un amigo.

Los minutos pasaron, ni un rastro de Naraku, a lo mejor la había buscado solo por la casa, o se había reusado a que se escapara, seguramente pensando que luego volvería. Pero no era así, no iba a volver a esa casa, si cabía la necesidad de vivir escondida en aquel granero, así iba a ser.

El cielo había estado cubierto de densas capas de nuves, con razón hacía tanto frío. En pocos segundos de que un trueno anunciara el tiempo, comenzó a llover a cántaros, las densas gotas de lluvia parecían una cascada tras penetrar en las grietas del techo del granero.

Se acurrucó más contra la paja, dejando que esta también cubriera parte de su cuerpo para hacer su nueva cama un lugar mucho más caliente y se quedó dormida con rapidez, aunque su caballo la despertó moviéndola lentamente, Kagome lo observó confundida, luego prestó atención a los sonidos, era verdad... Su corazón volvía a latir desbocado, alguien se hacía paso entre la lluvia, sus pisadas resonaban por el agua del cesped haciendo su precensia más notoria.

Su caballo dio unos pasos hacia delante para taparla con su cuerpo, pero ella seguía terriblemente asustada, no deseaba que la encontrara... no quería eso...

Una figura alta y masculino apareció en la entrada del granero, la chica se acurrucó más contra la paja para no ser vista por él. El hombre caminó con lentitud, entrando al granero y observando en todas direcciones, aunque en ningun momento pareció hallarla en aquella oscuridad. Sino que se dirigió al caballo y le acarició la naríz, este instantáneamente volvió a relinchar y se acercó al hombre hasta rozar su pecho con su cabeza, agradecido por sus caricias y para que él siguiera acariciándolo.

Kagome ahogó un grito, aquel caballo nunca hacía eso, era bastante arisco con personas desconocidas, solo se había permitido acariciár por personas que lo hallan hecho cuando era un potro, como solo había ocurrido con ella... pero jamás se había acercado tanto a alguien como muestra de gratitud, nadie que ella recordara... solo... si, había alguien...

—¿Inu... Yasha...?— preguntó, saliendo de su escondite de paja.

El extraño alzó levemente la vista a ella, no parecía asustado, en lo más mínimo. A travez de la oscuridad a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado observó una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos ámbar que brillaban.

—Que grande estas, Kagome.— le respondió, con aquella misma voz masculina y dulce con la que solía hablarle.

La chica parpadeó confundida, dio unos pasos atrás, pero su espalda solo chocó con la madera del granero y resvaló hasta el suelo. Sus ojos no sacaban la vista de aquellos dorados e intensos que la contemplaban con amabilidad, una amabilidad que no se había perdido por los años... una figura que no se había deteriorado... ¿Cuántos años debía tener ya? ¿Veintinueve?¿Treinta? Inuyasha seguía teniendo aquella apariencia de adolescente, nada de él había cambiado en absoluto.

—No... es... imposible... —susurró.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, había prometido que vendría a buscarte ¿No es así? En ningún momento lo olvidé.

Kagome frunció el seño, disgustada, ya no era una niña ingenua a la cual todos podían mentirle.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Dónde estuviste cuando más te necesitaba, hace unos minutos? ¡Realmente estaba desesperada!—le gritó, su corazón volvía a palpitar rápidamente.

—Lo se, y lo lamento... yo... no podía ir en aquel momento... —Se acercó hasta ella y se acuclilló para poder estar a su altura.— Por eso vine lo más rápido que pude recien, y al encontrarte escabulléndote hasta este granero, me quedé a esperar si ese maldito de Naraku.

La chica lo observó absorta.

—¿Lo... lo viste?

Inuyasha asintió. Luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, algo turbado.

—No es de... mi incunvencia preguntar por qué estaba medio desnudo... Solo... quiero saber si estas bien.

La chica enrogeció con levedad al imaginarse la escena y la expreción de Inuyasha al verlo así vestido, o en lo que habría pensado en aquel momento... que incómodo... Solo asintió con levedad, agachando la cabeza, su cara ardía de la vergüenza.

—Feh! De igual manera, me encargué de que no te siguiera. Estaba tan oscuro que no vió quien le daba aquella paliza.— Sonrió con burla mientras volvía a mirarla.— No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Alzó la vista otra vez a él y asintió, esta vez un poco más animada. Sin darse cuenta, le estaba sonriendo... ¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía? Mucho tiempo... toda aquella inseguridad estaba comenzando a desvanecerse en su ser, la luz que Inuyasha siempre le había irradiado volvía a hacerle efecto.

—¿Vas a volver?— preguntó el chico, observándola con detenimiento.

—¡No, claro que no!— respondió automáticamente.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—No, me refiero a tu verdadero hogar, el lugar en donde ambos pertenecemos, el lugar donde naciste.

Ella lo observó con sorpresa, no podía demostrar su asombro, volvía a estar shockeada, aunque esta vez, no era para mal. Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento, se puso de pié y le extendió una mano para que se pusiera de pié, ella la tomó y a los pocos segundos ya estaba a su lado.

—Lo prometí, Kagome.— le recordó.— Te dije que cuando fueras mayor, te llevaría al lugar donde vivo, solo que en aquel lugar, tu también viviste de niña, solo que no lo recuerdas, en aquel lugar vivieron tus padres y los mios.

—¿Yo... te conocía de antes, no? —agregó en un susurró.

Él asintió.

—Te conosco desde que naciste. Cuando tus padres murieron y viniste a vivir con Naraku, comenzaste a olvidarlo todo de a poco hasta que ya no me reconosiste cuando te visité aquella vez.

Lo sabía, sabía que lo conocía desde hacía más tiempo... solo que no podía recordarlo... tanto había llegado a sufrir en su vida... y ahora finalmente estaba allí, Inuyasha estaba allí cumpliendo su promesa.

El chico se alejó de ella, subió a su caballo y le tendió la mano para que subiera frente a él. Kagome no pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo, no veía el momento para irse, ahora se encontraba sentada frente a él, se sujetó a su camisa negra, completamente empapada por la lluvia, su aroma masculino realmente era agradable, no recordaba haberlo sentido antes.

—¿Cómo piensas salir en un patio cerrado?— Le preguntó Kagome.

—Destrabé la puerta principal antes de venir aquí, no hay problema.

Su expreción parecía confiada, más aún cuando tomó las riendas del caballo y se dispuso a cabalgar fuera de la manción. Kagome se enderezó para observar como dejaban atrás la casa hasta perderse de vista al entrar en el denso bosque. El viaje no llevaba más de quince minutos, transcurridos en silencio; Tantas veces había soñado con aquel momento que en ese mismo instante podría jurar que lo sentía como un sueño.

Alzó sus ojos a Inuyasha que permanecía concentrado en el frente, él la miró al sentir sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó apenas.

—Muy feliz... no espero hasta llegar allá.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho volviendo la vista al frente.

—Pues te va a encantar.

La llubia cesó y podría jurar que había quedado dormida contra su pecho, junto aquel calor y paz que irradiaba su cuerpo, era feliz por fin... finalmente sus pesadillas llegarían a su final, comenzaría una nueva vida, una vida con Inuyasha... con quien había sido su príncipe y su padre.

—Kagome.— la llamó.— Despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un amplio claro, era enorme, poblado del rocío. El bosque se encontraba tras ellos y hasta podía ver un árbol frutal no muy lejos, lo único que irradiaba luz era una lujosa manción a lo lejos, casi un castillo, si no se equivocaba, estaba pintada de color crema. Cada habitación irradiaba una luz blanca y brillante, al igual que el patio delantero poblada de plantas y flores.

—Es hermoso... — susurró sin poder creerlo.— ¿Vives en este lugar?

Inuyasha asintió y la bajó del caballo.

—En este lugar vivías con tus padres, ellos nos lo dejaron a mi padre y a mí antes de morir. Es una gran estancia, los criados siempre la mantienen bien cui...

Se detuvo al momento en que volvió la vista a ella, que lo observaba con terror. Su corazón latió fuerte en su pecho, se había olvidado por completo de mencionar eso... bueno, era una gran sorpresa para ella ahora descubrirlo pero...

—¿Q-qué... qué te pa-pasó?— tartamudeó sin dejar de observar su cabello y su cabeza.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Lo olvidé por completo, lo lamento.

Su cabello se había aclarado hasta tal punto que había quedado blanco, casi plateado y por ambos lados de su cabeza se asomaron dos orejas de perro también blancas, donde habrían quedado sus orejas de humano solo se encontraban ocultas tras su cabello.

—¿Qué... qué eres...?

—Un Hanyou, un hombre mitad bestia.— repuso poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Y no me mires con esa cara, tu eres lo mismo que yo. Somos iguales.

Kagome lo observó sin entender, observó un mechon de su pelo, completamente oscuro, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, Inuyasha estaba mintiendo ¿Cuándo podían ser iguales cuando ella no...?

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y alzó sus manos, primero la miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, luego siguió el trayecto de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Kagome y sujetó algo con ellas, lo raro es que podía sentir sus manos tíbias.

—Tu también tienes orejas.— le dijo, con un tono algo aburrido mientras la soltaba.

Kagome parpadeó confundida ¿De qué hablaba? Dirigió a sus manos al mismo lugar donde Inuyasha lo había hecho y tocó dos orejas, iguales que Inuyasha, ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano a la boca, asustada.

—¿Q-qué... P-por qué...?

—Estamos en un lugar diferente, —Inuyasha le señaló el bosque con la cabeza.— Atravezando los límites con ese bosque, tus poderes sobrenaturales se esconden y puedes pasar desapercivido como un humano ordinario, pero en este lugar, posees tu verdadera forma.

No... debía ser realmente un sueño... imposible, creía que iba a desmayarse por resivir tantos sustos en un mismo día, y creía que eso le había ocurrido.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Jaja aca con el segundo Capi de Suki To Ienai!! Me salió un poco largo de verdad, pero no deseaba cortarlo en las mejores partes :p jajaja. Me alegra que les halla gustado el final de Angeluz y también la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron me alegraron n.n Ahora veamos que opinan de este fic, espero que les guste tambien, lo único fantasioso que habrá durante este fic será solo la apariencia que tienen Inuyasha y Kagome como Hanyous.

Feliz Navidad y año nuevo a todas!!! Q pasen un 2010 con lo mejor!!!! n.n


	3. Dulce Sueño

_Capítulo 3: Dulce Sueño_

No se imaginaba que aquello iba a impresionarla tanto; Bueno, después de todo, había sufrido demasiados sustos en un solo día. Debería entender su estado de depresión y sobresalto.

La tomó en brazos al instante, realmente pesaba como una pluma ¿Estaría anémica o algo? No le parecía correcto que una chica de su edad pesara un poco más de lo que pesaba cuando tenía 7 años, aunque su cara no había perdido aquel tono rosado a pesar de su palidez... Realmente era ella, no podía creerlo, le costaba asimilar que se transformara en tan hermosa mujer, durante todos esos años se había hecho la idea de que fuera como fuera, debía aceptarla. Hasta llegó a pensar que sería tan fea que no le agradaría ni verla a la cara, aunque sin embargo debía aceptarla por el juramento que le había hecho a sus padres... Por suerte, era más atractiva de lo que se imaginaba.

Tan solo vestía una manta colorida, pudo notar que no poseía nada más que ropa interior, debía estar muriéndose de frío... maldijo por lo bajo a Naraku, todo indicaba que había intentado tomarla como su mujer por la fuerza para que Kagome le perteneciera solo a él, debía agradecer que ella había escapado de ese fin.

Caminó lentamente hacia la mansión antigua con ella en brazos, atravesando el amplio jardín abierto colmado de rocío, realmente aquella casa le había parecido una maravillo desde que era un pequeño niño, y ahora que era suya, lo seguía pensando. Seguía tan impecable como siempre, también sus amplios jardines, árboles y plantas.

Llegó hasta el patio asfaltado de pisos de cerámica color crema, como la mansión, en donde permanecía decorado con plantas a sus lados y un par de mesas de jardín de madera. Podía oír los grillos que trinaban entre las plantas, aquel agradable sonido de campo lo reconfortaba sobremanera.

Había encargado a todo el personal que las luces estuvieran encendidas toda la noche, sin importar que en aquel momento fueran las 3 de la madrugada, ni bien traspasó la puerta de vidrio que daba a la entrada de la mansión, divisó a su anciana ama de llaves, Kaede, que permanecía dormida en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, seguramente aguardando a su llegada, ni bien él terminó de cerrar la puerta, ella abrió los ojos y lo contempló adormilada, sin entender bien la situación.

—He vuelto, Kaede.— comentó con una leve sonrisa.— Traje a Kagome conmigo.

La anciana, poblada de arrugas y de cabello largo y canoso atado en una cola de caballo ahogó un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para apaciguarlo, se acercó a su amo y alzó la cabeza para observar a la chica que dormía en sus brazos tranquilamente.

—¿La pequeña Kagome?— preguntó en un hilo de voz, casi sin creerlo.— ¡Que grande está... la ultima vez que la ví era solo una niña de 5 años...! —Los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.— No puedo creer que halla regresado... después de 13 años sin verla... ¡Es un milagro!

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo, alzó los ojos para ver a la mujer que permanecía parada a los pies de la escalera que daba al segundo piso, tan solo tenía un par o dos años más que Kagome y había ingresado a aquella mansión hacía unos pocos años, por lo que no conocía a la verdadera dueña de esa casa. Ella era una de las sirvientas más aplicadas y responsables, sabía que su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos del mismo color volvían loco a su mejor amigo.

—Sango... —la llamó seriamente.— hay un caballo esperando cerca del bosque, necesito que lo lleves al establo ya que creo que Mioga está durmiendo...

La mujer asintió decidida y salió al patio con rapidez, dejando un agradable aroma a popurrí de flores tras ella, denotando que se había quedado trabajando en el jardín hasta tarde, otra vez.

—¡Ho mi Dios!— exclamó Kaede horrorizada.— ¿Por qué está asi vestida?

—Ha... bueno... —aquel tema era algo delicado para Kagome como para decirlo abiertamente a Kaede, aunque por la mirada severa y desconfiada que la anciana le otorgaba, le daba a entender que lo estaba acusando de cosas morbosas que no había hecho.— ¿No pensarás que yo...?— preguntó con un tono defensivo.—¡Sabes que soy incapaz!

—¿Y qué le sucedió?— lo instó ella.

—Pues Naraku fue el culpable... Llegué justo para evitar que Kagome se convirtiera en su mujer.

—¡Ese hombre es un maldito despiadado!— maldijo ella por lo bajo. Luego de treminar con sus maldiciones hacia aquel hombre, sus ojos se llenaron de compasión al ver a la chica.— Pobrecilla... Está desmayada ¿Verdad?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Fue tan grande la sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió que también era un Hanyou que se desmayo. —explicó con algo de burla.— Feh! Estupideces.

Kaede frunció el seño.

—Si, pero debe entender que Kagome no recuerda absolutamente nada, amo Inuyasha.— lo reprendió.— Yo también me desmayaría si encuentro que mi cuerpo cambia de un segundo al otro... por suerte eso no sucederá.

—Si, porque todos ustedes son humanos... —refunfuñó en voz baja.

El tener que ser el único híbrido en esa casa desde que su padre murió y su hermano se mudó lo había artado, se sentía diferente a todos, la oveja negra de la mansión... Por suerte, ahora no estaría solo, Kagome y él eran iguales, ambos poseían las mismas características de Hanyou.

—Mejor llévala a su cuarto para que descanse.—sugirió el ama de llaves.

El chico asintió y subió las escaleras. Si no mal recordaba, la habitación de Kagome se encontraba al fondo del primer piso, cerca de la suya, por lo que se dirigió hasta el final del ala Oeste.

El cuarto de Kagome era tan grande como el suyo, bastante espacioso. Hacía meses habían reemplazado algunos adornos y muebles de niña por otros más concordes con su edad, su cama se encontraba en medio de la habitación, a ambos lados se posaban las enormes ventanas de vidrio que daban al balcón con la vista al patio trasero de la casa y al resto de la estancia.

La recostó en su cama y la cubrió con las mantas. Se irguió y luego suspiró, bien, allí estaba, había cumplido la primera promesa que le había hecho a la madre de ella: "Regresarla a esa mansión en cuanto cumpliera los 18 años." Solo faltaban las demás... contarle toda la verdad, todo lo que le habían estado ocultando y la última promesa que había hecho a su madre y la que había sido como su condena a muerte, lo único que esperaba era que Kagome no lo tomara a mal, pero debía aceptarlo si es que quería liberarse de Naraku de forma permanente... Ahora que se daba cuenta, la ultima promesa que lo había torturado por años, ya no la sentía tan mala... más bien comenzaba a agradarle un poco, solo un poco.

Kaede llegó tras él mientras traía agujas de cocer y un ovillo de lana en un viejo cesto, seguramente para tejer mientras cuidaba de su joven ama. Inuyasha se hizo a un lado y le alcanzó una de las sillas blancas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Kagome, la anciana se sentó y preparó sus agujas para comenzar a cocer lo que parecía una gorra.

—Valla a dormir un poco, amo.—sugirió.— Ha estado toda la noche despierto.—En unas horas amanecerá.

Inuyasha no produjo movimiento alguno, sino que permaneció en medio de la habitación con expreción pensativa.

—Yo... solo dormiré unas horas.— musitó.— Solo le pido que me despierte cuando Kagome cobre el conocimiento si es que sigo dormido.

La anciana asintió con su vista aún en su trabajo manual, sus ojos dorados recorrieron de ella a su ama de llaves, luego dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, a pocos menos de unos 5 metros. Ahora que lo notaba, los padres de Kagome le habían dejado a ella la habitación individuál más grande de toda la casa, bueno, no estaba mal, despues de todo era su hija y la dueña de aquella manción a partir de ese momento.

-----------------

El sol del amanecer le dió de lleno en la cara, terriblemente molesto, frunció el seño y volteó en para darle la espalda a la luz, aún no había dormido lo suficiente, su cuerpo seguía algo cansado, aunque sabía que no debía remolonear tanto, había prometido levantarse en cuanto amaneciera... no recordaba por qué... Abrió un poco sus ojos y los centró en el reloj de su mesa de noche, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, con razón el sol le molestaba tanto... además, acostumbraba a esa hora ya haberse levantado hacía rato... Boztezó, ahora recordaba que se había acostado bastante tarde, había ido a buscar a la hija de los Higurashi, a la pequeña Kagome que ahora llacía dormida a dos habitaciones de la suya.

Juntó toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y descorrió sus mantas para levantarse por fín. Se dirigió a su baño, que era juztamente la pequeña puerta, pasando junto a el guardarropa en donde dejó colgada su camisa negra, y se lavó la cara con agua helada para apaciguar el sueño, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su flequillo plateado y ahora húmedo que al menos tapaba sus ojeras negras y hacía que sus orejas de perro blancas se movieran, molestas por el frío. Aún con eso no se iba el sueño, por lo que decidió tomar una ducha también helada. No era gran cosa, despues de todo, estaban a mitad de la estación de Primavera, había tardes en las que el sol castigaba... ya había mandado a pedir una piscina para cuando llegara el Verano.

Luego de haberse cambiado, se dirigió a la cosina a robar algo de comida, no solía ser tan señorial como para sentarce en el comedor a esperar a que le sirvieran el desayuno, sino que prefería robarlo él mismo, con su sigilo y rapidez nadie solía notarlo, por lo que vacíaba gran parte de la nevera en pocos segundos y en esa cantidad de tiempo o menos, ya se lo había deborado completamente.

—¿Desayunaste?— Preguntó su amigo al verlo salir de la cosina, con tono divertido.

Miroku era uno de sus huespedes y mejores amigos, aunque él también era un humano, ambos solían llevarse bastante bién mutuamente desde hacía años, por lo que él había decidido vivir en aquella manción cuando el padre de este falleció por una extraña enfermedad. A pesar de todo, aquel apuesto hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules era todo un Don Juan que cada día acostumbraba conquistar los corazones de las sirvientas de esa casa o las mujeres del pueblo, no muy lejos de esa Manción, cada noche, él, el amo de la casa, debía soportar a sus "acompañantes" de las cuales cada una representaban era una historia diferente, las mujeres no solían durarle mucho, hasta lo había instado a él a probar el "sabor" de una historia nocturna, aunque se había negado, ya había tenido suficiente de mujeres con la última que había tenido hacía unos años atrás, de la cual no pensaba hablar. Pero si, Miroku era un gran tema, es más, en aquel momento, estaba marabillado con su nueva sirvienta, Sango, la cual siempre que intentaba hablarle le daba la espalda, ignorándolo, pero Miroku no se daba por vencido, había jurado conquistarla.

—¿Novedades?— preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha se mantuvo pensativo por unos instantes.

—Ayer traje a Kagome, en este momento está durmiendo en su habitación del segundo piso.— contó. Luego entornó los ojos a él.— No se te ocurra molestarla, recuerda que ahora ella es la dueña de esta casa y puede echarte a patadas cuando se le antoje.

—De todas formas no tenía la intención.— respondió él con tono inocente.— ¿Acaso ya estás celoso?— preguntó, observandolo con suzpicacia.

El Hanyou bufó.

—No es eso, lo digo para advertirte. Kagome puede llegar a tener un carácter rudo cuando se enoja.

—Entonces me mantendré distante.—comentó su amigo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos.— Y... ¿Ya te hiciste la idea de cómo le dirás a Kagome toda la verdad?

Él suspiró.

—No, aún no... si se lo digo directamente le daría un ataque, bueno, creo que exagero... —agregó tras ver la mirada cervera de Miroku.— Pero si, es un golpe muy fuerte para ella, justamente ahora que comenzará a retomar su libertard.

Miroku entornó los ojos y posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Se que puedes.— lo alentó.— Despues de todo, te vienes con la idea desde hace años ¿No es así? Creo que desde que nació ella que debes haberte comenzado a preparar para el gran momento que es AHORA. Tan solo déjate llevar,—le aconsejó, Inuyasha lo escrutaba con ceriedad y algo de incomodidad por el asunto que debía tratar con ella en cuanto de despertara.— No creo que Kagome sea tan ruda despues de esos años tan duros por lo que ha pasado, a lo mejor es una chica dócil que logrará entender tus razones. Solo déjate llevar y verás que comenzarás a enamorarte de ella en pocos días.— dijo en tono de burla, luego rió ante la cara profunda ceriedad de su amigo.— Si quieres también puedes fingir.

—No me parece correcto fingir.—repuso entornando los ojos.— Sería un pobre diablo esclavizado por toda mi vida.

No le respindió nada, sino que se quedaron ambos en silencio por unos momentos al sentir pasos que provenían del primer piso y que luego bajaban la escalera, ambos caminaron hasta el final del pasillo para llegar al Living, donde encontraron a la anciana ama de llaves bajando por las alfombradas escaleras con lentitud.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, seguramente Kaede bajaba para anunciarle que Kagome había despertado... entonces, él debía subir hacia donde estaba ella para comenzar su gran monólogo que la desconcertaría sobremanera y rogaba por que no volviera a desmayarse.

—¿D-despertó?—preguntó su amo en un susurro.

—No, aún no.— anunció Kaede con calma.— Solo bajé para desayunar algo, se me ha pasado mi hora sin darme cuenta.

Ahora sus latidos se habían calmado, hasta notó que sus manos había comenzado a sudar de los nervios del momento. Miroku lo miró con extrañeza, nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan nervioso ¿Es que encarar una situación personal e importante era tan frustrante como parecía?

—Miroku.—llamó Inuyasha.— acompaña a Kaede hasta el comedor para que desayune algo, yo iré a ver que todo esté bien.

—Ho... pero no hace falta.— repuso la anciana.

—No es molestia.— Inuyasha intentó sonreír con levedad.— Es parte de mi agradecimiento por desvelarce y preocuparse por Kagome y por mí.

Miroku caminó hasta Kaede cuando Inuyasha terminó su charla y se paró frente a ella mientras le extendía el brazo para que la anciana lo tomara.

—Permítame que la acompañe al Comedor.— se ofreció de una manera cordiál.

Kaede frunció el seño, luego caminó dejando al joven detrás de una manera altanera.

—¡Por favor, amo! Se lo digo con respeto, pero no soy tan vieja como para que alguien me escolte hasta allá, puedo mantener mi equilibrio yo sola.

Su amo sonrió con levedad, era verdad que Kaede no soportaba tanto que la trataran como a una anciana, ella aún tenía vitalidad como para hacer cientos de cosas, y la había visto hacerlas, era una empleada grandiosa.

Miroku volteó la cabeza justo cuando su amigo ponía un pié sobre el primer escalón para subir al primer piso.

—¿Vas a verla?—Preguntó.

—Si, no voy a dejarla sola.

Siguió su recorrido hasta el final del pasillo del primer piso, la última hilera de habitaciónes a la izquierda, la puerta pintada de blanco nacarado. Ella seguía dormida en su cama, aucente al mundo que la rodeaba, llegó a preguntarse que estaría soñando como para no permitirse despertar en horas. Se sentó a su lado mientras la examinaba detenidmente, no necesitaba agregar que despues de todo, Kagome seguía teniendo algunos razgos de niña a pesar de los años, el cuerpo pequeño, manos suaves y ojos grandes y resplandecientes (que había visto con anterioridad). A pesar de vivir como una condenada al encierro, no parecía sucia, estaba impecable, su cabello negro brillaba con la luz que entraba por los ventanales a ambos lados de su cama.

No, ella en ningún momento le había dejado de parecer atractiva, más bién, le gustaba en un sentido figurado, tal vez no figurado, pero si sentía que le atraía de alguna manera. De todas formas, aquel sentimiento había sido ayudado por sus pensamientos de años, sabía que fuera como fuera, debía aceptarla... y sabía que a lo mejor no tardaría en enamorarse de ella, a lo mejor ella tampoco, aunque lo que nunca debío hacer era jugar a ese estúpido juego de ser su padre... eso podría llegar a cambiar los pensamientos de Kagome y confundirla aún más... pero ya no debía seguir engañándose, de cualquier manera, tarde o temprano ella iba a caer, haría lo imposible para no llegar a un rechazo...

Casi por inercia, sin ser conciente de sus actos, se acercó hasta ella hasta sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, suaves, tibios, dulces. Quizo imaginarse que nunca antes habían sido besados por alguien más... a lo mejor, si las palabras de Kagome de que lo había esperado por tanto tiempo eran ciertas, ella no se sintió atraida por otro hombre en esos años, eso era lo que su mezquina mente quería pensar.

Kagome se movió un poco, aunque él no despegó sus labios de los suyos, los sentía de alguna manera embriagadores para él, demaciado dulces como para separarse. La chica entreabrió sus labios para decir algo, Inuyasha se separó de su beso solo un poco y observó que aún no había abierto los ojos... seguía dormida entonces.

—Inuyasha... —primero la contempló pasmado ¿Estaba soñando con él? Kagome sonrió y luego volteó un poco la cabeza hacia su dirección, aún dormida.— Pa...pá...

Se irguió completamente y suspiró.

—Soy un estúpido... —se dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.—¿¡Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo!?

Se paró y salió de aquella habitación a paso rápido, con un humor que había cambiado repentinamente. De alguna manera se sentía frustrado e indirectamente rechazado, no podía permitir que ella lo viera como el padre que no es. A partir de ese momento, se encargaría de hacer lo imposible para que ella cambiara esa maldita forma de pensar, iba a hacerla entender que no era su padre y nunca tubo la intención de simularlo... Todo contal de cumplir aquella promesa que le resultaba de cualquier manera interesante y avarienta.

Continuará

* * *

Primero que todo, les deceo Feliz año 2010 a todas!!! Que este año la pasen muy -muy bien y todos sus deseos se cumplan .

Segundo, quiero responder a un review que me había pedido que publicara más seguido los capis de Suki. Pues ya se que la diferencia del uno con el dos era de mucho tiempo, pero es que el uno lo publiqué como una "muestra" de lo que sería este fic cuando iba por la mitad de Angeluz, por eso había avisado que cuando terminara ese seguia con este. Y ahora voy a empesar a publicar normalmente, un capi por semana, cada Sabado (algunos dias me puedo extender hasta el lunes, maximo) jejeje.

Tercero, la semana que viene temo decirles que tal vez no publique porque me voy de viaje y no este durante toda la semana, asi que sepan disculparme u_u

Cuarto, el comentario personal del capi, bueno, lo que quiero aclarar que tal vez dejo algo de confución es el papel que Inuyasha juega, bueno, cuando la madre d Kagome estaba viva, ella le hizo prometer tres cosas, de las cuales una ya cumplio que era llevar a Kagome a aquella mancion cuando cumpliera 18, Bien, la segunda era contarle todas las dudas que quedaron desde el primer capi y q tal vez ustedes ya tienen, y la tercera es una algo comprometedora pues tiene doble condición para Inuyasha, es algo de lo cual tubo que "hacerce la idea" desde hacía años que, en parte, tiene un lado avariento, ya sabrán cual es. Siguiendo con mi comentario, ese beso que Inuyasha le dio a Kagome cuando estaba dormida puede contar como el primer beso de Kagome ;) ustedes juzguen que les parece, aunque como ella dormia, nunca lo sabrá, al menos de que Inuyasha mismo le cuente lo que hizo..........

Quinto, muchas felicidades a todas n.n (creo q ya lo dije) y grax por sus reviews a todas, tambien las q m ponen en Alert jajaja Ns vemos!!


	4. Obscuro Pasado

_Capítulo 4: Obscuro Pasado_

—Tienes una cara bastante macabra hoy... —argumentó Miroku dejando reposar su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mientras que con la otra llevaba una copa de vidrio cargada de licor a sus labios.— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Su amigo mantenía sus ojos dorados clavados en la copa que descansaba sobre la mesa circular de madera como queriendo derretirla con la manera tan penetrante y concentrada que la miraba por más de 5 minutos seguidos, aunque no podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su cara tras las tretas en las que su mente ideaba, una mejor que otra, que serían irremediablemente irresistibles para su nueva "huésped".

—Bien, no me respondas.—Miroku bufó irritado, luego giró su muñeca con su copa aún en ella dejando que lo que quedaba del licor recorriera su recipiente en un movimiento circular.— Sea lo que sea, tiene algo que ver con la Señorita Kagome.

—Feh! Ni te imaginas.—susurró, luego alzó sus ojos dorados a su acompañante con algo de fastidio, este lo observó con el seño levemente fruncido, sin saber en qué pensaba ciertamente.— Acaba de llamarme "papá"... ¿¡Sábes lo que eso significa para mi!? Si no pienso en algo todo se irá a la basura y yo me quedaré sin nada.

—¿Tanto te importa ser el amo?—inquirió Miroku entre risas.— ¿Tanta avaricia tienes?

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, realmente a él no le interesaba que quería y que no, de verdad, aveces Miroku no podía servir como todo un buen compañero de consejos, aveces podía llegar a parecerle tan fastidioso que llegaban a darle ganas de echarlo él mismo de aquella manción a patadas.

—¿De qué te enojas? Es la pura verdad, chico bestia.— Sonrió con burla, desde hacía tiempo solía llamar a su amigo de aquella manera para apaciguar la atmósfera opresiva que lo tormentaba, aunque las primeras veces se había mostrado molesto ante ello, luego había optado por solo pasarlo por alto. Y eso es lo que había vuelto a hacer, por lo que él volvió a dirigir la copa a sus labios hasta vaciarla de un solo trago.—Eso que tienes se llama avaricia—agregó tras dejar pasar el liquido por su garganta.—, como Kagome es la hija de los difuntos dueños de esta casa, se convierte en la eredera y la dueña de todo. Lo único que tu tienes que hacer es cumplir esa promesa y además aquel deseo abariento, es verdad, matas a dos pajaros de un solo tiro, pero sin amor no hay diversión, ni pasión, ni nada.

—¿Quién dijo que no habría amor?— inquirió Inuyasha con un tono algo macabro.— Claro que lo habrá, es más, ella misma me pedirá de rodillas que me case con ella.

—Aveces me pregunto si tu no tienes dos caras... —Miroku roló los ojos.— hasta esta mañana eras bastante amable, no puedo creer que ahora por una simple palabra que la Señorita pronuncia dormida parezcas un ogro enfurecido.

El medio-demonio no objetó nada; Se puso de pié y se dirigió a la ventana en donde se sostuvo de ella por su marco, su mirada pasó desde los jardines principales hasta más allá de la estancia, a lo mejor Miroku tenía razón, no podía enojarse con tanta facilidad, aunque tampoco podía negar que por culpa de aquel anhelo que tenía por poseer la manción lo obligaba a tomar aquel humor descabellado, no quería perder lo más valioso que tenía en ese momento, aquella casa era más que un hogar, era un cofre donde permanecían sus recuerdos de infancia... un lugar donde era respetado y reconocido como autoridad, debía admitir que pensar en perderlo todo lo frustraba de tal manera... A lo mejor también estaba celoso de aquella niña, deseaba ser el amo de aquella casa, aunque ahora su título se le sería arrebatado, volvería a ser tratado como a alguien inferior como a la servidumbre de aquella estancia... Aunque una parte de su mente le decía que Kagome no sería capás de hacerle eso, que lo trataría como a un igual, que no lo desacreditaría. Bueno, pues eso sería bueno si es que era tan ingenua como pensaba.

—¿Y que piensas que deba hacer?— preguntó, esta vez en un tono más calmado, volviéndose a su amigo.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Yo opino que si realmente ambicias esta manción y deseas cumplir tu promesa con la madre de la Señorita, debes casarte con ella, en eso no me opongo. Pero estoy seguro que Kagome no tomará bien aquel acontecimiento si se lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.—llevó una mano a su barbilla y se mantuvo pensativo durante varios segundos que fueron eternos para su amigo.— Lo mejor sería que no le dijeras nada sobre eso.

Inuyasha frunció el seño.

—¿Y cómo se te ocurre que no se lo diga? Si no lo sabe, nunca se dará cuenta de lo que realmente quiero y de lo que debe rogarme.

—No es eso, usa la cabeza, Inuyasha. Mantenlo en secreto, ella se horrorizaría si lo supiera.—frunció el seño.— Mira, si tanto deseas que ella "caiga a tus pies" deberías enamorarla de la manera tradicional, se amable y romántico, muestrate como todo un caballero interesado en ella. Cuando sea el momento indicado, preguntale lo que siente y si da la ocación, háblale sobre ese casamiento. Seguramente en ese momento estará tan enamorada que no le importará, aceptará sin pensarlo.

Su plan pareció convencerlo, pues el Hanyou formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con el plan. Descartaba lo anterior que había pensado, Miroku SI era un buen consejero y un buen maniobrador.

—¿Vas a ponerlo en marcha?— preguntó posando un codo en la mesa de madera circular.

—Esta misma tarde...— respondió el de ojos dorados tras asentir con la cabeza.— ...Comienza el juego...

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue bostezar... cada sentímetro de su cuerpo dolía como si estuviera agarrotado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y podría jurar que estaba algo mareada... se sentía somnolienta, a lo mejor por el largo sueño, lo primero que se preguntó su mente fue cuanto había dormido aquel día, pues por la luz que iluminaba por sus párpados cerrados podía jurar que ya había amanecido hacía horas.

Estiró su cuerpo para así aflojar sus músculos agarrotados y sintió paz por primera vez desde que despertaba ¿A que se debía? A lo mejor por aquel aire que respiraba, tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a sentir cada mañana. Ese aire, antes viciado, ahora era puro y refrescante, el aroma de los pinos, elechos y sauces se mezclaba con el de varias cantidades de flores, especialmente jazmines que tomaban posesión de la mayor parte del aroma de aquel lugar. La luz era más clara y penetrante en sus ojos cerrados, parecía entrar plena y brillante, ya no se colaba por pequeñas grietas de polvo en ventanas cerradas en una habitación a oscuras... hasta la cama en la que se encontraba era diferente, el colchón era blando, suave, parecía nunca haber sido usado anteriormente por alguien pues olía a material nuevo, hasta podía jurar que era de aquellos colchones tan gruesos que te undes en ellos... tan reconfortante... definitivamente esa NO era su habitación en donde cada mañana despertaba, presa de los malos recuerdos y pensamientos que veía al abrir los ojos, cada viruta de polvo, cada visión en tonos oscuros dentro de ella le recordaban su miserable vida... aunque al abrir los ojos en aquella nueva atmósfera pura, todo había cambiado, era completamente blanca, el color blanco relucía en todos lados: paredes, muebles, sábanas, sillas, alfombras, adornos, juguetes, repisas, ventanas, cortinas... y era acompañado por un tono rosado pastel como en pequeños volados de encaje en las cortinas y sábanas o rayas rebeldes en algunos muebles para darles más gracia. Por primera vez al despertarse sonrió plenamente, se sentía una niña otra vez, hasta podría jurar que recordaba aquella habitación... había despertado allí cada mañana de su niñez si no se equivocaba, aunque solo presentía una sensación, no un recuerdo concreto... todos sus recuerdos habían "escapado" de su mente por arte de magia, como si sufriera de una extraña amnecia.

Se sentó en la cama y acomodó los almohadones tras su espalda, pudo contar hasta cinco de ellos, todos iguales, blancos con puntillas rosadas en los extremos. Debía estar soñando... eso era un paraíso, uno que nunca se había imaginado encontrar. Si no mal recordaba, esa debía ser una de las habitaciones de la gran manción de Inuyasha que tan familiar le parecía, a lo mejor si lo había conocido desde antes, solo que no lo recordaba ni a él, ni a su niñez, ni a nada de lo que había ocurrido antes de la muerte de sus padres, ni siquiera esa manción que había visto antes de desmayarse...

...Ahora recordaba también que se había llevado un gran susto, todo lo que había acumulado en el día anterior había sido el colmo al descubrir dos suaves y peludas orejas de perro en su cabeza ¿Estaba loca?¿De verdad eran orejas, como las blancas de Inuyasha? Llevó una mano a su corazón que había comenzado a acelerarse al pasar por su mente el pensamiento de volver a tocarlas y serciorarse de que se encontraban allí... respiró hondamente varias veces antes de alzar sus manos hasta su cabeza y rozar las puntas de sus nuevas y extrañas orejas con sus dedos... Definitivamente, allí seguían... dio un respingo al volver a sentir su suavidad en las llemas de sus dedos, pero eran agradables y sentía una sensación de calma al acariciarlas, como si estuviera resiviendo un reconfortante masaje. Rápidamente despegó sus manos de sus orejas, parecería una idiota haciendo eso, creía que volvería a quedar dormida si seguía así.

Pudo sentir pasos tras su puerta, se oían lejanos, como si estubieran subiendo una escalera y luego caminando por un largo pasillo, los pasos tardaron casi cinco minutos antes de sentir a la persona que los efectuaba parar frente a su puerta, sus nuevas orejas se movieron molestas ¿Tanto podía escuchar ahora?

La puerta de un color blanco nacarado se entreabrió para dejar paso a un rostro anciano, parecía una mujer ya entrada en sus sesenta años mas o menos, su rostro, surcado de arrugas, parecía sorprendido al verla, aunque luego le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, joven Ama.—saludó con una voz desgastada por los años, aunque no perdía aquel tono tan amable.—¿Puedo entrar?

La chica asintió dos veces con la cabeza, desconcertada ¿Ama?¿La había llamado Ama? ¿Desde cuando ella era Ama de algo? Toda su vida había sido cosa inferior... bueno, lo que recordaba haber sido con su padrastro... a lo mejor, aquellos tiempos que no recordaba había llegado a ser algo importante gracias a sus padres. Observó a la mujer sentarse en una silla de madera a su lado, seguramente ya lo había hecho antes cuando ella dormía.

—¿Ha dormido bien?—preguntó.

—S-sí.—respondió ella, algo intimidada.—¿Ya es tarde?

—Ho... me temo que si, mi ama. Son ya pasadas las doce del mediodía... pero no se preocupe.— la anciana le brindó una amable sonrisa.— Está justificada, de cualquier manera, es dueña de esta casa y puede hacer lo que quiera, generalmente somos los sirvientes los que nos levantamos temprano.

Ella no respondió nada, sino que se removió incómoda en su cama.

—Ha... no me he presentado, que descortés.— La anciana se puso de pié y manifestó una pequeña reverencia.— Mi nombre es Kaede, el ama de llaves de esta manción, también he sido su niñera cuando usted solo tenía pañales, aunque tal vez no lo recuerde.

—M-mucho gusto... —hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, con sus mejillas levemente enrojecidas, definitivamente aquello era inusuál, no podía creer que en aquel lugar fuera la dueña, aún no lo creía, ni menos que tuviera sirvientes que la trataran con tanto respeto.— Y... realmente no... no recuerdo absolutamente nada de... de usted o de este lugar...

Kaede se irguió lo más que le permitió su anciano cuerpo y volvió a sentarse en la silla, sus ojos ancianos contemplaron cada centímetro del rostro de Kagome, tan pura, ingenua e infantíl que se veía, también podía ver un poco de timidez en sus ojos castaños.

—Si... eso nos temíamos todos... —sus cejas se juntaron al fruncirce.— Le contaré un poco de la historia que no recuerda, ama. Claro que si usted está de acuerdo.

—¡Por supuesto!

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados mientras su corazón volvía a acelerarse expectante, finalmente encontraría la respuesta a tantas preguntas que había llegado a hacerse en su mente... escuchó el relato de Kaede con suma atención; Primero ella exhaló aire y volvió a inhalar para comenzar.

—Bueno... espero que con esto pueda ayudarla a recordar ciertas cosas... como sabrá, usted es hija de los Higuarashi, una familia muy reconocida por estas tierras por sus poderes terrenales, a ellos les debo mucho, eran muy amables con los más necesitados, de actitudes indiscutibles...—hizo una pausa mientras la escrutaba con sus ojos, Kagome la escuchaba atentamente con una expreción ceria, lo que la obligó a proseguir.—Su padre, señorita, era muy buen amigo del señor Taisho y su esposa, por lo que cuando ellos tuvieron sus problemas, su padre, los resguardaró en esta manción como sus huéspedes. Los Taisho eran ambos demonios, aunque el señor Taisho se divorció de su primera mujer, dejándola con un hijo el cual ha vivido en esta manción hasta hace casi treinta años. Luego se casó con una humana, la cual dio a luz al segundo hijo del señor Taisho, a un Hanyou, al igual que usted, y que aún permanece en esta casa.

—Se refiere a Inuyasha ¿no?— puntualizó Kagome.

La anciana ama de llaves asintió.

—Los Demonios y los Hanyou tardan mucho tiempo en envejecer... por lo que le estoy hablando de hace casi un siglo atrás... Cuando su padre se casó con su madre, el amo Inuyasha ya tenía la apariencia que en este mismo momento tiene, por lo que no ha envejecido ni un poco en estos veinte años, o si lo ha hecho, no se he notado casi.

Ahora comprendía en parte, por qué Inuyasha no había cambiado nada la "primera" vez que lo había visto, una de sus tantas preguntas era por qué seguía teniendo la apariencia de —lo que había llegado a pensar— un "joven príncipe"... recordaba, en aquellos días en que añoraba volverlo a ver, que cuando aquel momento se hiciera realidad, encontraría a un hombre maduro, casi entrando a los treinta años de edad... casado tal vez... —lo que debía aceptar que le había molestado un poco aquel pensamiento— Aunque al volverlo a ver había surgido su duda, aunque en parte no se había desilucionado como esperaba, es más, lo había tomado como un "milagro" ¿A qué se debería ese pensamiento? También debía admitir que le gustaba la compañía de él, que realmente lo quería, le tenía un afecto especiál... tal vez porque lo consideraba su príncipe, su salvador... su...

—Lo que más debo confesarle, ama.—repuso Kaede sacándola de sus pensamientos y produciendo que volviera a clavar la vista en ella.— Es que sus padres no murieron en un accidente como le han hecho imaginar todos estos años.

La chica frunció el seño, confundida ante eso.

—¿P-pero...? ¿Cómo... cómo fue entonces...?— su voz se había quebrado un poco. Toda su vida había creído que así había sido, por lo que Náraku le había contado... pero era Náraku quien se lo había contado... y ella le creía, ahora que se daba cuenta, nada de lo que él le habría contado de sus padres era cierto, tenía esa intuición.

—Los... ascesinaron...— Kaede agachó la vista, su voz también se había debilitado un poco por la nostálgica tristeza.— Cuando usted nació... los habían amenazado de muerte... por lo que sus padres ya se temían lo peor... por eso, su madre intentó tomar las más necesarias precauciones para tu futuro.

—¿Quién los... mató?— Su voz estaba seca, al igual que su garganta, sus palabras había brotado como un susurro inaudible casi, aunque logró llegar a los oídos de Kaede.

—Un hombre ambicioso que deceaba estas tierras como suyas. Realmente, él había planeado todo desde que su madre había notificado su embarazo... todos sabían que usted sería la heredera de esta gran estancia, claro, usted y su futuro esposo, el cuál elegiría con los años, por lo que aquel hombre los amenazó de matarlos si no le entregaban su mano para que te casaras con él y así ser él quien poseyera todo esto, sus padres claro que se negaron, por lo que él los mató.

—¿Quién... fue capás de... de planear algo tan... sucio?—repuso entre dientes, sus manos aferraron con fuerza sus sábanas, arrugándolas de ira y desprecio por aquel hombre, aquel ascesino... sentía azco por él aún sin saber de quien se trataba...

Kaede se enjugó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos, luego volvió a tomar una postura derecha y seria, demaciado seria.

—También lo conoce... un demonio que vive entre los humanos resguardado como si fuera uno de ellos para poder protegerse de los que habían intentado vengar a los Higurashi... Naraku... fue quien los mató.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada... no podía creerlo, aunque al mismo tiempo, no tenía duda de lo que Kaede le decía. Sabía que su padrastro era capás de eso... pero... pero... ¿Matar a sus padres y luego fingir tristeza por ellos? Recordaba parte de su funeral... personas vestidas de negro que funcionaban como sombras para ella pues no lograba reconocerlas ni saber de quienes se trataba. Ella permanecía tomada de la mano de una señora la cual tampoco reconocía, pero no lloraba. También recordaba ver a su padrastro pronunciando palabras de despido para sus padres fallecidos, los cuales ahora sabía, que él mismo había matado.

—¡Al principio no sabíamos nada!—se justificó Kaede.— Una noche, el amo Inuyasha me contó todo lo que yo le estoy diciendo ahora...

—No... no puedo creerlo... —susurró Kagome con un infinito dolor.

Ahora entendía mucho más, tal vez por eso Náraku la había nombrado su prometida, a lo mejor queria casarce con ella para cumplir aquel cometido que deseaba por años y así, reclamar aquellas tierras que tanto ambiciaba como suyas... ese debía ser su plan... además de impedir que Inuyasha la apartara de él... seguramente tenia todo bien planeado desde hacía tiempo... maldito despiadado...

—Cuando los Higurashi murieron, Naraku tomó su custodia, señorita, aún sin ser pariente suyo, ni nada, solo había llegado a ser casi un amigo para tu padre, aunque él nunca se había mostrado muy interesado en la amistad que Naraku le brindaba, sabía que era un interesado. La custión es que él llegó a ser su padrastro gracias a sus otras amistades, llegó a sacarla de esta casa y alejarla de todos nosotros para llevarla al otro lado del bosque, donde sería mucho más dificil quitarle de sus manos... todos sabíamos que la custodia terminaba cuando usted cumpliera los dieciocho años, por eso creo que Naraku intentaba tomarla como esposa, para cumplir por fin su avariento plan.— volvió a hacer una pausa.— Luego de la muerte de sus padres, la casa fue tomada por los Taisho, y luego de ellos, hasta ahora, el amo Inuyasha, el cuál llegó a contarme que su madre, señorita, le hizo jurar varias cosas que la pondrían a salvo de Naraku.

—¿Mi madre... lo hizo jurar?— inquirió extrañada.

Kaede asintió.

—Ella no quería un mal futuro para usted, y sabía que Naraku haría lo imposible por tener su custodia, por lo que hizo al amo prometerle que cuidaría de usted día y noche en secreto y que interviniera si realmente lo necesitaba. También lo hizo jurar que al vencer el contrato de custodia, la trajera de regreso a esta casa antes de que Náraku intentara hacer algo con usted; y que le dijeramos toda la verdad para que se informara y se mantuviera a salvo aquí, lejos de ese hombre.

Kagome no objetó nada, aquellas ultimas oraciones de Kaede la hicieron sentirse incómoda al recordar a Náraku intentando tomarla como su mujer a la fuerza, si no mal se equibocaba aún permanecía envuelta con aquella manta colorida...

—Inuyasha ha sido muy amable con mi madre en cumplir sus promesas... —comentó la chica.

La anciana asintió, si fuera por ella, le diría la faltante... la que, por orden de su amo, debía ocultarle... su casamiento con él. Aún no entendía la forma de pensar del amo, era una cosa extraordinariamente marabilloza el casamiento de ambos, solo que él no deseaba que la señorita lo supiera... pero no se equivocaba, la señorita accedería al instante, sabía que le tenía un profundo cariño al amo, y que a ese cariño no le tomaría mucho transformarse en amor.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Kagome permanecía con la vista clavada en sus manos, shockeada al repasar todo lo que Kaede le había contado, principalmente sobre el ascesino de sus padres... Náraku... su padrastro...

—¿Desea algo, señorita?— irrumpió Kaede poniéndose de pie.

—Ho no... por supuesto que no... —se apresuró a responder.— Solo me gustaría saber si puedo hablar un momento con Inuyasha.

—Me temo que no se en donde se encuentra, dijo que saldría por unos momentos... pero si quiere, puede recorrer su casa mientras lo espera.

Kagome sonrió gratamente mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, sería extraordinario, y tal vez podría recordar cosas de su niñez al ver cada rincón de aquella manción... Rápidamente se preparó para descorrer sus mantas y levantarse, auque recordó que se encontraba semi-desnuda cubierta solo por una tela de montar para caballos, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo de vergüenza y se volvió a acomodar en su cama, arrepentida.

—M-mejor no... no c-creo que sea c-conveniente... —tartamudeó.

La ama de llaves arqueó una ceja, luego contempló las mejillas enrojecidas de la muchacha y su cara de turbación, ahora entendía, había olvidado por completo que al llegar a esa casa, su ama apenas vestía ropa alguna, en pocos segundos se dirigió al guardarropa junto a la ventana y abrió dos de sus tantas puertas, comenzó a revisar en su interior unos instantes antes de introducir su mano y sacar una prenda de aquel armario blanco la cual extendió sobre la cama de su ama que observaba la prenda anonadada.

—Aquí tiene una infinidad de vestidos para elegir, unos eran regalos de sus padres y otros los compró el amo hace tiempo. Recuerde que esta es su casa y tiene todo lo que necesita aquí. —sonrió mientras le quitaba una arruga a la prenda.— Puede usar este si gusta, sino, tiene varios en el guardarropa.— Luego se irguió y efectuó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.— Me retiro para que pueda cambiarse, señorita, si me busca, estaré en el living.

Salió por la puerta dejándola sola, Kagome aprovechó el momento para salir de su cama y observar la prenda que Kaede había dejado sobre su cama, un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel, de mangas infladas y escote en V, cintura estrecha y caida delicada, con un brillante tul sobre esta. Era hermoso, por supuesto que no iba a dudar en usarlo, con rapidez de quitó la manta y se vistió con aquella hermosa prenda. Se observó en el gran espejo que reposaba sobre el escritorio, realmente parecía una princesa con ello, rebuscó en los cajones de este hasta encontrar una hevilla del mismo color que el vestido y atarla a su pelo formando una media coleta con su cabello. Volvió a observar cada cajón que escondía infinidad de accesorios que podría convinar; hevillas, anillos, guantes, brazaletes, tiaras, moños, pulceras, guantes de diferentes longitudes, collares de perlas y de otros tipos y hasta pinturas femeninas, aunque no quizo usarlas, nunca en su vida se había pintado los labios siquiera, mejor no tocarlo. Cerró los cajones y abrió el guardarropa, lo cual no pudo retener un grito de exaltación, en su interior relucían vestidos impecables de cualquiera de los colores inimaginables, largos, otros más cortos, con diferentes diseños y encajes, sueltos, ajustados... infinidad de ellos relucían allí... cada uno con sus respectivos zapatos... nunca en su vida había visto tantos vestidos... ni mucho menos si eran para ella.

No podía evitar sonreír ampliamente al salir de su habitación, estaba irremediablemente feliz. Caminó por un largo pasillo el cual observo varias habitaciones, algunas puertas eran tan grandes y altas como la sulla, pintadas de tonos claros, todas llevaban carteles con el nombre de su respectivo huesped, las que pudo llegar a leer por aquel pasillo fueron las que llebaban por apellido "Taisho", la habitación que parecería la más grande titulaba "Sr. y Sra. Taisho" en letras doradas; Las dos habitaciones enfrentadas a aquella tenían un cartel más pequeño, aunque sus letras relucían en plateado; una titulaba "Niño Sesshomaru" y la otra "Niño Inuyasha", llegó a preguntarse si tras esas puertas encontraría una habitación infantil, pues Inuyasha ya no era un "niño" desde hacía tiempo, y llegó a imaginarse que Sesshomaru podría tratarse de su hermanastro, el cual Kaede le había dicho que se había ido de allí hacía más de treinta años atrás.

Al final del pasillo se encontró con una joven de ojos y cabello castaños, atado en una coleta, que vestía un vestido común rosado y un delantal verde, parecía ocupada limpiando los cuadros de paisajes que adornaban las paredes, aunque al verla, primero la obervó con algo de intriga, Kagome se sintió otra vez intimidada, a lo mejor era demaciado exagerada la forma en la que vestía mientras el resto de las personas que allí estaban tenían solo trajes de servicio doméstico, llegó a sentirse mal consigo misma...

—¡Buenas tardes!—la joven hizo una leve reverencia.— Usted debe ser la señorita Kagome.

—Amm... bueno... s-si... —respondió ella con una sonrisa incómoda.

— Mi nombre es Sango Kohayaru, la encargada de la limpieza y el jardín.— la joven alzó sus ojos castaños a ella, era un poco más alta, aunque su cara no demostraba más que amabilidad.—Mucho gusto.

—Lo mismo... digo... —respondió, ahora sonriéndole más libremente.

—Yo jamás la he visto, solo he comenzado hace unos meses quizá... pero se con certeza que usted ahora es mi ama y también podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas, si usted lo decea.

—¡Ho por supuesto!—admitió felizmente, no le importaba si sonaba algo fuera de contexto su tono de voz esperanzado, aunque pensar en tener migos en aquel lugar la hacía sentirse más a gusto pues jamás había tenido uno.

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa y se alizó las arrugas de su delantal verde.

—Si necesita algo por favor dígamelo. Puedo ayudarla en lo que sea.

—Si emm... ¿Tiene idea cuanto tardará Inuyasha en volver?—preguntó tras un silencio.— Kaede me dijo que se había marchado y no sabía nada al respecto.

La sirvienta levó una mano a sus labios y los rozó levemente con sus dedos mientras pensaba, pasados unos instantes asintió con la cabeza de súbito.

—Ahora recuerdo que ví al amo en el jardín hace un rato, creo que estaba ayudando a Miouga con los caballos, si no me equiboco debe seguir ahí.— comentó ante la mirada expectante de su ama.

—¡Muchisimas gracias!— Kagome hizo una leve reverencia y se encaminó escaleras abajo hasta llegar al living, allí encontró a dos personas hablando calmadamente, si no se equivocaba, una de ellas era el ama de llaves y la otra persona se trataba de un hombre alto, bastante apuesto con aquellos ojos azul marino y el cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola en su nuca. Al hacerse presente entre ellos, ambos la observaron, la anciana con dulzura y el hombre con algo de desconcierto.

—¡Está bellizima ama!—comentó Kaede.— Sabía que ese vestido le quedaría bien... el amo Inuyasha quedará facinado al verla tan hermosa.

La chica se ruborizó y bajó la vista turbada, Inuyasha... como anciaba verlo... tenía tantas cosas que decirle... tanto que agradecerle... pensar en que él la miraría con ojos llenos de expectación la hacía estremecerse, aquellos ojos dorados, intensos, brillando de esa manera... Pero que idiota era en pensar eso, sintió que enrojecía más.

—¿Usted es la señorita Kagome?— preguntó el hombre dando unos pasos hacia ella.— Realmente si que se ve preciosa...

El hombre tomó su mano y depositó un largo y cálido beso en ella, Kagome lo contempló consternada por unos instantes, de verdad que se comportaba como un caballero, aunque sus alagos la ponían incómoda. Luego de despegar sus labios de su piél, el alzó su vista hasta clavarla en la de ella y le sonrió de lado, de una manera provocativa. Pudo darse cuenta de aquella mirada que le otorgaba era la misma mirada que se había imaginado que tendría Inuyasha, solo que no estaba reflejada en ojos ámbar, sino unos azules que simulaban el mar en ellos. No pudo evitar reir incómodamente.

—Mi nombre es Miroku, un muy buen amigo de Inuyasha... Y... veo que mi gran amigo tiene mucha suerte en tener una huesped tan bella como usted... No sabe como lo envidio...

—Ha... b-bueno g-gracias...—respondió de forma cortés, pero turbada.— M-mucho g-gusto... de co-conocerlo también...

—¡Ho... por Kami Sama...!—refunfuñó Kaede mientras se arremetía contra Miroku y tironeaba de su camisa (que hacia un exelente juego con sus ojos) hasta alejarlo unos cuantos metros de Kagome.— ¡Deje a la señorita en paz... si no es que quiere que el amo lo heche de esta casa a patadas...!Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Señor Miroku.

El hombre suspiró resignado, luego mostró sus blancos dientes a Kaede en una sonrisa un tanto inocente.

—B-bueno y-yo m-me iré un momento al jardín.— anunció Kagome a quien Miroku le daba la espalda para complacer a la anciana con aquella sonrisa. Ninguno comentó nada, lo que la calmó un poco y se esfumó de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Kaede frunció el seño disgustada y alzó su dedo índice para amenazarlo.

—Agradezca que no le diré nada de esto al amo, porque si se entera le irá mal. Usted ya lo conoce y ya a hablado con él... La señorita es su prometida, no puede coquetearle.

—No, ella no es su prometida aún.—se excusó Miroku.— Inuyasha ni siquiera quiere hablarle sobre ello.

—Pero usted lo conoce, sabe lo celoso que puede ser. Creo que no perdonará ni siquiera a su mejor amigo por una falta tan grande como coquetearle al ama.

Lo vió suspirar y alzar la vista al techo, luego caminó lejos de ella hasta caer sobre el sillón de cuero negro con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de la cabecera.

—De acuerdo, Kaede... de acuerdo... Pero debo admitir que es hermosa... —arqueó una ceja.— Si es que Inuyasha planta cabeza y llegaran a casarce, yo me encarharé de la despedida de soltera de Kagome.

Rió con ganas al ver a la anciana ama de llaves enrojecer de rabia, hizo un gesto con su mano a modo de que ella se diera cuenta de que solo bromeaba, aunque solo obtubo una mirada de hielo por su parte antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarce a la cocina echando chispas y refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo.

* * *

El jardín era extremadamente bello, el suelo estaba cubierto de pisos de cerámica grises con grabados en ellos, a los costados, desde unos centímetros apartados de las puertas hasta unos diez metros estaban construidos unos canteros altos con infinidad de plantas florales decorándolos. Caminó hasta pasar por una mesa de madera circular de jardín hasta terminar el piso de cerámica, donde sus zapatos sin taco pisaron un pasto verde y brillante de lo bien cuidado que estaba. Alzó sus ojos al cielo azul que se extendía sobre su cabeza, ni una nube lo cubría, era un día caluroso, pero agradable a la vez. Más allá del horizonte pudo ver como se extendía la estancia, era enorme, hasta donde sus ojos pudieron detectar fueron algunos árboles aislados alrededor de la manción, no muy lejos, más allá algunas plantas silvestres y casi sin ser visto por la lejanía, el bosque de donde habían llegado, en donde sabía que al otro lado encontraría un mundo diferente.

Frente a la casa, no demaciado lejos de donde se encontraba pudo ver un henorme árbol, parecía viejo, pero tenía una gran copa repleta de hojas verdes y pequeñas pero cautivadoras flores rosadas que daba una cálida sombra, debajo de él divisó a una persona, aunque no pudo reconocerla pues estaba sentada, recostando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, disfrutando su bella y cálida sombra. Solo cuando la persona se puso de pié para tomar una de las flores rosadas que daba el árbol, pudo distinguir el cabello plateado callendo desordenadamente por su espalda, no cabía duda de quien se trataba, por lo que no evitó ocultar una sonrisa y dirigirse hacia él, sintiéndose una niña otra vez al sentir el viento rozar sus cabellos, desparramándolos tras sí, por lo que no pudo evitar comenzar a trotar lentamente hacia su lugar para llegar más rápido a su encuentro.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Quiero agradecer por sus firmas primero que todo n.n parece que les gusta este fic y eso es suficiente para mi jajajaj. Quiero disculparme por no subir la semana pasada, pero ya comenté la razón en el capitulo anterior, unas pequeñas vacaciones que me duraron hasta el domingo :p por lo que cuando llegue me puse a escribir un poquito todos los dias hasta q termine recien jajaja

Quiero comentar que este capi se me da más como novela que como fic, no se bien, será porque tiene mucho más detalle que lo que suelo escribir, o porque lo hago muy extenso, lo único que se es que para escribir este fic, novela o como quieran llamarlo estoy poniendo mis baterias al máximo jajaja asi q tambien m disculpo si lo encuentran muy denso.

Creo que eso es todo, y ya saben la ultima promesa de Inuyasha, aunque creo que ya se la imaginaban desde antes, veamos que pasa con él... que se le ocurrirá para "conquistar" a Kagome :p y hacerla cambiar de parecer, lo unico que les adelanto es que no sera muy facil a pesar de que parezca que Kag s siente atraída por el. No diré mas, el resto es confidencial :p

Que tengan una linda semana, y lo de siempre, agradezco la molestia q s toman en dejarme los reviews, tambien pido que disculpen mis faltas ortograficas u.u y nos vemos el proximo sabado!!!


	5. Comienza el juego

_Capítulo 5: Comienza el juego _

Sus pasos llegaron hasta oídos del chico que volteó instantáneamente cuando solo faltaban más de tres metros para llegar a su lado, sus ojos dorados la examinaron fugazmente, una mínima sonrisa surcó su rostro ante la esbelta figura de Kagome, aquel vestido marcaba de una manera perfecta su cintura pequeña pero bien formada. La joven llegó a su lado rápidamente, su cara semi-redonda estaba rosada y estaba seguro de que no se trataba de ningún maquillaje.

—Buenos días.—saludó con algo de exaltación.

—Buenos días... —repitió él sin dejar de mirarla, más bien, de observarla en todo su esplendor. Hasta su cabello brillaba, instándolo a que lo tocara, seguramente sería sedoso y suave, por lo que sus dedos se movieron ansiosos junto a él, aunque se resistió a hacerlo.— Ese vestido te deja muy bien...

—Gracias.—ella le dedicó otra sonrisa.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, por lo que Kagome frunció el seño, confundida.

—...pero le falta algo.—repuso.

Sus ojos dorados bajaron hasta su mano que sostenía la pequeña flor de cerezo que había arrancado del árbol instantes atrás, jugueteó con ella entre sus manos, sus ojos vagaron hasta Kagome que miraba la flor aún, sin entender, por lo que se acercó unos cuantos pasos a su lado. En ese momento recibió una mirada algo asustada, pudo recordar los momentos que había pasado con Naraku y comprendió el por qué de su mirada que destellaba cierto cuidado, aunque solo rió por lo bajo y depositó la flor detrás de su oreja, enredándola delicadamente entre algunos mechones de su pelo.

—Mucho mejor.— terminó él dando un par de pasos para alejarse y otorgarle otra vez su tan preciado "espacio personal".

Kagome alzó su mano hasta rozar los pétalos de la flor con sus dedos, su cara tomó un tono rojizo al instante, aunque luego alzó los ojos castaños a él.

—Es muy linda...

—Es una flor de cerezo,—sus ojos del color del ámbar se alzaron hasta las ramas del árbol.— generalmente las flores crecen en esta estación, esta flor es la más rosada que encontré entre todas. Este árbol es más antiguo que yo, creo que era un niño cuando había comenzado a florecer por primera vez.

Kagome no respondió nada, sino que miró a Inuyasha con algo de nostalgia, él había hecho mucho por ella, según lo que Kaede le había contado, ahora debería devolverle ese favor... ¿No era así?

—Hablando de eso... —Kagome rompió el silencio.— Kaede me... contó todo.

—¿Todo?—aquellos ojos la perforaron con la mirada, el tono de su voz había perdido su calma, ahora parecía... ¿nervioso acaso? Ella solo optó por asentir con la cabeza.

—Bueno... supongo que es todo, me contó varias cosas de mi infancia que no recordaba... también que mi madre te había pedido que le hicieras algunas promesas.

Su corazón latió agitado, rogaba a Kami Sama que Kaede no le hubiera contado acerca de su casamiento, bueno eso no cambiaría mucho el nuevo plan que había ideado con Miroku, pero al menos cambiarían ciertos puntos...

—¿C-como qué?—preguntó, frunciendo el seño.

—Bueno... que cuidaras de mi... que me trajeras a este lugar y que me contaras todo lo que no sabía... son todas, creo.—contó sin entender rotundamente la expresión seria y preocupada de Inuyasha, que luego de eso, pareció calmarse un poco.

Este suspiró y se dejó caer a los pies del árbol, recostando su espalda en el tronco, ella se acuclilló a su lado, intentando no pisar los bordes de su nuevo vestido.

—Entonces ya lo sabes... —dedujo en un suave tono.— Me refiero a tus padres y a...

—¿...Naraku?—terminó la frase por él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitar agachar la mirada y sentirse, de alguna manera, impura al recordarlo...— Aquel hombre... nunca voy a perdonarlo... todo lo que me hizo... todo lo que ha hecho durante estos años... Ahora entiendo por qué... por qué quería casarse conmigo... es un hombre muy ambicioso también.— sus palabras destellaban odio, un odio que había comenzado a crecer muy lentamente en su interior, aunque jamás se había atrevido a liberarlo, hasta ese momento.

Inuyasha la escuchó con atención, si que parecía afectada, Kagome parecía despreciarlo más ahora que antes. Al menos, eso era una buena señal, quería decir que se cuidaría de él, de cualquier modo, no iba a dejar que volviera a verlo otra vez, iba a ser lo imposible por mantenerla lejos de él.

—Lentamente irás recordando todo.—le dijo.— Tu misma me dijiste que no recordabas nada, por lo que ya te llegarán los recuerdos de a poco, lo que tienes es amnesia. Desde que caíste en sus manos, recuerda que él tambien es un Demonio... uno que ha estado borrando todos tus recuerdos hasta que ya no recordaste nada, pero ahora que estas lejos de él, no tengo duda de que regresarán.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, por lo que aprovechó para oir el susurro del viento agitar las ramas del cerezo y el trinar de los pájaros no muy lejos... realmente aquello era un paraíso, uno sin fin. Si no se equivocaba, la estancia era enorme, y seguía más allá del horizonte, hasta donde sus ojos podían llegar a ver...

—Lo más extraño de todo.—agregó Inuyasha irrumpiendo el silencio y obligándola a que volviera a mirarlo.—Es que Naraku tenía su propio terreno antes. Por lo que sabemos, vivía a gusto allí con su esposa y sus hijos... todo se complicó luego, cuando naciste...

—¿Naraku tiene hijos?—preguntó ella, frunciendo el seño, incapaz de asimilarlo.

—Si, se llaman Kanna y Hakudoshi, su madre es Kagura... creo que los niños deben tener una apariencia de diez años más o menos.

—¿Y los dejó?—inquirió.—¿Así como así?

—Eso parece, pero ellos no vivían en una estancia tan grande como esta. Por eso opino que quería casarse contigo.

—¡Pero cuando tomó mi custodia me trataba muy mal!—se defendió.

—Porque eras una niña.—repuso Inuyasha cortante.—Por eso te llevó al otro lado del bosque, donde crecerías mas rápido y así, más rápido tendría lo que quería.

Kagome no fue capas de responder nada en su defensa.

—Si lo hubiese sabido desde antes... todo el tiempo él me había estado usando como un objeto... ¿No?—su voz desprendía melancolía, no lo miraba a los ojos, se sentía miserable— solo me veía como su boleto a la ambición... Ya veo... y mientras crecía se satisfacía con Kikyo...

En ese momento, pudo notar extrañamente como Inuyasha se turbaba, no pudo evitar alzar completamente sus ojos a él, parecía haberse incómodado cuando la había mencionado... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su imaginación vagó por los únicos momentos que había visto a Kikyo y a Inuyasha juntos... ella le había coqueteado, pero él no le había hecho ni el mas mínimo caso... ¿Entonces por qué aquella expresión? Ahora sus ojos dorados no se atrevían a mirarla a la cara. Su corazón se aceleró, no, era imposible que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos, nunca más se habían visto, por lo que sabía... Inuyasha era incapás además de todo, cuando era niña y ellos se habían conocido, según recordaba, se había puesto celosa de Kikyo... debía admitirlo, debía aceptar que había demido perder a "su príncipe" durante esos momentos... pues un hombre enamorado no suele perder el tiempo con niños.

—¿Pasa... algo?—le preguntó, solo para saciar sus dudas.

Él negó con la cabeza, luego volvió a mirarla.

—No, solo...—sonrió con algo de culpa.—Había olvidado quien era, pero ya lo recordé.

Se puso de pié y le tendió una mano para que también se levantara, pudo notar que ella lo miró con algo de desconfianza, seguramente no le creía y estaba en su derecho, además, quién le creería aquella tonta excusa... ni siquiera él era capás de asimilar que tan estúpido e infantil era lo que había dicho.

—Acompáñame.—sugirió amablemente, intentando olvidar el tema.—quiero llevarte a ver a alguien.

Ella asintió y tomó su mano, él comenzó a caminar lejos del árbol, por lo que lo siguió. Rodearon la mansión hasta que se hizo visible un amplio granero, un anciano casi calvo, de escasa estatura, de ojos grandes y saltones y bigotes puntiagudos salió del granero con un balde de agua casi vacío entre sus manos.

—Buenos días ama.—saludó dirigiéndole una pequeña reverencia a Kagome que hizo lo mismo. Luego, sus ojos saltones miraron a Inuyasha.— Ya terminé con lo que me pidió, amo.

—Gracias, Mioga.—Inuyasha parecía gustoso.— Te debo una.

—No es nada.—el anciano con aspecto de pulga estiró sus labios en una sonrisa agradecida.—Cuando los amos quieran, pueden pedirme lo que sea. Ya sea relacionado con la vegetación o los animales.

El anciano se retiró lentamente, evitando arrastrar los pies, ella lo contempló con cierta lástima hasta que se perdió de vista al doblar la casa, sus ojos castaños volvieron a Inuyasha, con algo de reproche.

—Ese hombre debería jubilarse.— recriminó.— Tendrías que hacer algo al respecto.

Inuyasha solo rió divertido.

—Todos en este lugar ya son mayores, excepto por Sango. —le informó, aún con aquel tono divertido.— Si se jubilaran, yo mismo perdería sus servicios, además, ellos están a gusto en este lugar, han trabajado aquí por años y años.

—Al menos deberías traer nueva gente a trabajar para ayudarlos.—agregó.

—Feh! Los nuevos de ahora solo esta interesados en divertirse.—puso los ojos en blanco.— Cuando tomes la posesión de esta casa no quiero ni imaginarme como serán tus días...

—Pues yo podría buscar gente que realmente necesite un techo y trabajo si fuera la ama.—su cara demostraba una sonrisa decidida.— y si eso primero que voy a hacer cuando llegue el día ese, estoy decidida.

Inuyasha frunció el seño, incapás de creer las blasfemias que decía.

—¿Estas loca? El pueblo es muy peligroso para ti.

—¿De qué estas hablando?— Kagome puso ambas manos sobre su cintura.—Puedo manejarme sola, ya no soy una niña, Inuyasha.

—No suelen ir mujeres como tu al pueblo, ni menos mitad demonios. —Kagome lo miró sin entender, por lo que suspiró y se dispuso a explicarle la situación.—En aquel lugar todos son Demonios puros, no aceptan la traición a la sangre ni a los traidores, tampoco a sus hijos, osea, los que se casan con humanos.

—Pero tu vas al pueblo ¿No es así?

—Si pero... yo puedo arreglarme solo.

—Suficiente, yo también iré.—ella se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, triunfal.— Fin del asunto.

La fulminó con la mirada, chiquilla testaruda... ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así? Ni siquiera era el ama aún y ya lo trataba de esa manera, como una adolescente rebelde... Intento calmarse y respirar profundamente, no iba a comenzar una pelea justamente ahora, arruinaría todo el momento y sus planes... no podía permitirse tal tropiezo.

—Sigamos... —habló entre dientes, intentando ser amable, aunque comenzaba a costarle horrores, generalmente no podía controlarse.

Ella entró primero al granero, donde lo primero que se hizo visible ante su vista fue un hermoso corcel blanco que, al verla, relinchó gustoso. Ahora estaba múcho más limpio que antes, hasta poseía una silla de montar en su lomo.

—Mioga le ha puesto entusiasmo... —repuso Inuyasha entrando tras ella.

—Shikón esta hermoso... —sus ojos brillaron emocionados y se dispuso a acariciar al caballo que, como acostumbraba, agachó un poco la cabeza para permitirle a su dueña acariciarlo con más comodidad.

—¿Le pusiste Shikón al caballo?—preguntó Inuyasha.

—Claro, estube pensando el nombre perfecto hasta que se me ocurrió ese ¿A que no es lindo el nombre?

El joven solo se encogió de hombros, no iba a añadir que le desagradaba el nombre, pero mejor callarce. Luego de otros minutos de silencio en los cuales Kagome seguía acariciando al animal con sus ojos llenos de cariño, se acercó hasta este y tomó sus riendas, Kagome lo observó con la pregunta formulada en sus ojos.

—Cuando eras niña me dijiste que querías aprender a montarlo algún día.—le recordó, guiando al corcel fuera del granero. —Puedo enseñarte ahora.

Los ojos de ella lo contemplaron con sorpresa, luego le sonrió gratamente, era un detalle muy lindo de su parte acordarse de esa anécdota tan pequeña. Ambos salieron del granero hasta un lugar bastante amplio como para poder cabalgar tranquilamente, Inuyasha le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—¿Lista?—preguntó.

—Pero... —ella bajó sus ojos a su ropa, algo preocupada.— Creo que hoy no puedo... yo... tengo vestido...

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua en señal de restarle importancia, sus manos rodearon su pequeña cintura, preparado para subirla al lomo del caballo, durante unos instantes no hizo nada de lo que planeaba su mente, sino que, al rozar la fina tela que cubría su cintura, sus manos se inmovilizaron en torno a ella. Alzó sus ojos a Kagome que primero lo miró sobresaltada con aquellos ojos grandes y castaños... que podría jurar, aún concerbaban un tono infantíl por su brillo, pero luego, parecío sentirse iguál a él, perdida en sus propios ojos...

Bajó la vista hasta sus labios semi-abietos que lo tentaron a besarlos otra vez, pero solo realizó un pequeño amago que casi no fue visible, "no es el momento, recuerda el plan", se dijo a sí mismo, por lo que optó por desviár la mirada y alzarla hasta el lomo del caballo, sentándola de lado. Le entregó las riendas y aseguró la silla de montar.

—Bien, solo debes sacudir un poco las riendas cuando quieras que el caballo comience a galopar y para que pare, solo tira de ellas con fuerza.—explicó ceriamente. Kagome lo observó con atención, luego volvió su vista al frente y agitó las riendas por lo que el caballo comenzó a galopar, tal y como él había dicho.

Sentía una sensación de libertad, el aire fresco agitando sus cabellos y refrescándola era como sentirce libre para ella y para alguien que toda su vida había permanecido encerrada en una obscura habitación... No pudo evitar reir de felicidad, tampoco podía creerlo, por fin estaba cabalgando... finalmente... Shikón también parecía sentir lo mismo, puesto que había relinchado de euforia unas cuantas veces.

—¡Suficiente, ya para!—le gritó él desde la lejanía.

Volteó hacia él al escucharlo, luego volvió hacia el caballo y tiró de las riendas, aunque su sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando el caballo no le hizo caso alguno, vovió a tirar de ellas con más fuerza por lo que el animal agitó la cabeza molesto como si aún no quisiera parar.

Algo pasaba, frunció el seño, el caballo no se detenía por más que ella intentara pararlo. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue volver como una bala al granero y traer otro caballo para ir a buscarla y bajarla de ese caballo que se mostraba tan rebelde, aunque cuando tomó el pensamiento como decidido, un grito de Kagome lo alertó y con él sus sentidos, volteó hacia ella asustado, más aún al ver a Shikón parado en dos patas. Kagome rebaló por su espalda y sus manos soltaron las cuerdas dejándola caér tras el caballo que siguió su galope lejos de ella.

Corrió hacia ella, llegando a su lado en poco más de tres segundos por su agilidad, su corazón latió desbocado en su pecho, estaba blanco como el papel, parecía haber tenido una caida dolorosa, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

—¡Kagome!—la llamó, pasando su mano bajo su espalda y alzando su cuerpo un poco.—¿¡Estás bién!?

Abrió un poco los ojos mientras respiraba fuerte, estaba bañada en sudor y sentia su cuerpo entumecido, instantaneamente clavó su mirada en la dorada de su acompañante quien la observaba asustado, tal ves demaciado, por lo que solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con más suavidad mientras que, con la mueca que sus labios poseían, formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si... estoy... bien... —susurró.— No te... preocupes.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, por unos segundos creía que se había lecionado, o algo mucho peor... sabía que las caidas de caballos solían hasta matar a las personas quebrándo su cuello, aunque a pesar de que ella le hubiera asegurado que se encontraba bien, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el hecho de su caida ¿Pero por qué? Nunca se había hecho cargo de los problemas ajenos, aunque fueran por su causa... ¿Sería porque ahora se trataba de Kagome?¿Por la ambición que ocultaba tras su idéa de casarce con ella?O tal vez sería... porque REALMENTE estaba callendo en su propia trampa, como Miroku le había dicho antes de marcharse... _"Si te eres tu el que se enamora primero, creeme que echarás todo a perder" _esas habían sido esactamente sus palabras...

Posó su frente sobre la sulla, sintiendo el flequillo ahora húmedo de Kagome en su piél, entrecerró sus ojos, aún sin evitar sentirse de aquella manera tan miserable...

Ella abrió los ojos de súbito, lo miró asustada primero, aunque luego de sentir la respiración agitada de Inuyasha por el susto y sus ojos dorados, entrecerrados, mirándola de aquella manera apenada y dulce a la vez, se ruborizó. Pero pasandos unos instantes, pudo oler el perfume natural de su piel, tan cálido, tan embriagador... por lo que no pudo evitar que un fuego desconocido comenzara a brotar en la boca de su estómago, recorriendo su cuerpo por completo.

Hasta cuando lo olló hablar, a la par de ese fuego comenzó a crecer un hormigueo.

—Soy un idiota... prometo no volver a insistirte en montar un caballo... —al igual que sus ojos, su voz tambien denotaba arrepentimiento.

—Ho... el caballo... —ella fijó sus pupilas en las suyas.—No puedo dejar que se pierda...

Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras reía con algo de amargura.

—¿Ya, tan rápido quieres arruinar el momento?

Ella agachó la mirada, volviendo a ruborizarce. Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y se alejó de ella, sintiéndo frío al perder el contacto con la cálida piel de Kagome, la ayudo a levantarse lentamente, aún sosteniendo su espalda con su mano hasta mientras que ella agarraba las solapas de su camisa como sostén.

—¿Puedes caminar?— le preguntó al verla tambalear al ponerce de pié.

—S-si.

—Primero, volvamos a la manción. Deberían sentarte por un rato hasta que se te pase el dolor, no cualquiera se cae de esa manera tan violenta de un caballo y sale ileso.

Iba a protestar, aunque luego no lo hizo, sabía que Inuyasha solo se preocupaba por su estado, por lo que solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron a paso lento hasta la casa, pues el golpe que había resivido en su columna había inmovilizado un poco sus piernas.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada y ella hizo lo posible por mantenerse lo más derecha posible, no quería que los demás sirvientes de esa casa se preocuparan por cosas sin gran importancia. Inuyasha la dejó sobre el sillón de cuero negro a un lado de la puerta de entrada mientras se agachaba hasta alcanzar su estatura.

—Voy a buscarlo, no estará muy lejos.

—¿Pero... podré montarlo de nuevo?—preguntó, intentando no perder la ilución de sentir aquella sensación de libertad otra vez.

Por la cara seria de Inuyasha, se esperaba que la respuesta sería negativa.

—Preferiría que no todavía.—se limitó a respoder.—Al menos hasta que logre adiestrarlo un poco, por lo que se ve, nunca ha sido cabalgado por nadie.

—Pero cuando llegamos tu lo cabalgaste.

Él solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Será porque yo lo manejé con más cuidado. O porque en este tiempo que lleba acá se puso rebelde.

Ella acintió con la cabeza. Inuyasha volvió a ponerse de pié, dispuesto a irese, no sin antes besar su frente con delicadeza anunciando un pequeño "no me tardo" que le produjo un escalofrío repentino.

Observó su silueta alejarse y cruzar la puerta de vidrio, de cualquier manera, sabía que todo aquello que había experimentado ese día era nuevo y extraño a la vez... ¿Qué le estaría pasando?¿Acaso lo que sentía no era un afecto común? No... sabía que no, era algo más, algo que siempre había sentido, desde la primera vez que lo vió y durante todos esos años en los cuales tanto lo había esperado... no era afecto por un familiar ni por un amigo... eso era... amor... Se sentía como una pequeña niña enamorada, pues así era, siempre lo había sentido, y ahora más que nunca...

Se quitó la flor de su cabeza y la examinó, le faltaban un par de pétalos y estaba bastante arruinada. La envolvió en sus manos y la acercó a su pecho sin vitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque era diferente esa vez... estaba feliz, a gusto en aquel lugar... era una sonrisa risueña y enamorada.

—Inuyasha... —pronunció su nombre por lo bajo en un tono dulce, un nombre que producía que su corazón latiera de una manera diferente al oirlo...**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Hola!!

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer la dedicación que le ponen a sus reviews, realmente son inspiradores y tengan la seguridad que los leo todos y a cada uno, por eso agradezco tambien su empeño en dejarmelos. También a los que me ponen en Alerta n.n

Este capi no se que les parecerá, al comienzo no tenía mucha inspiración, eso es en parte por lo que subo recien a 45 minutos de que termine el día Sabado jajaja

Por lo que parece, el plan de Inuyasha no sirve de mucho, puesto que Kag esta enamorada de él desde hacía mucho más tiempo que antes, veamos que más sucede, lo único que aseguro es que intentaré poner mi empeño máximo en las escenas románticas para hacerlas lo más "empalagosas" posible. Jajaj

Supongo que es todo, aunque se que siempre me olvido un detalle... ha, las disculpas por las faltas ortográficas u.u......... Otra cosa, el nombre de Kikyo puede llegar a turbar a Inuyasha ¿No despierta la duda en alguna de ustedes? Además tengan en cuenta que la excusa de Inuyasha no fue muy creible para Kagome, aunque ella lo dejó pasar ajajajja pero Kikyo no aparecerá masomenos de acá a diez capítulos o mas :p pero tal vez si su nombre... que puede llegar a formar algo en el pasado de Inuyasha del cual hasta ahora sabemos poco y nada.

Un beso muy grande, feliz fin de semana y hasta el proximo sábado!!!


	6. El cuarto Blanco

_Capítulo 6: El cuarto Blanco_

Guardó la flor casi muerta que reposaba entre sus manos tras su espalda al divisar el paso lento de Kaede acercarse a ella y examinándola cautelosamente.

—¿Sucede algo, ama?—preguntó.

—Nada.—se apresuró ella a responder automáticamente.

La anciana no le insistió, sino que le dio un reojo a su vestido manchado de polvo y a su pelo alborotado, lo que le produjo que se incomodara... Seguramente se imaginaba que habría sufrido de alguna caída, aunque su imaginación no llegaría tan lejos como para pensar que eso se debía producto a

un caballo mal domesticado.

—Bueno pues... ya estará preparado el almuerzo en unos minutos, puede ir al comedor cuando guste.

Kagome asintió y le brindó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, era verdad, hacía dias que no comía absolutamente bien, casi nada, y al pensar en comida, su estómago comenzaba a estrujarse, pidiendo a gritos que sea alimentado.

—Si, bueno... Enseguida voy.—aclaró, temiendo levantarse y dejar que Kaede viera el estado delicado en el que sus piernas se encontraban tras el fuerte golpe.

—¿Seguro que está bien?—insistió esta vez con algo de desconfianza.

—Seguro.—repitió.

—¿No le habrá sucedido nada allá afuera? Porque podemos llamar al hospital del pueblo si es así para que la atiendan...

—¡Ho no, claro que no!—exclamó ella, aterrada. No deseaba tanta atención, ni mucho menos que se armara un revuelo por asuntos de poca importancia.

Kaede suspiró y le dio la espalda para marcharse, aunque antes de traspasar por la puerta y darle fin al martirio por el que estaba pasando su joven ama, volteó otra vez produciendo que ella exhalara aire, algo colmada aunque le costara admitirlo.

—¿Qué hay del amo?

—Ha... p-pues... Inuyasha f-fue a... —tartamudeó sin saber que decir exactamente.

El amo de la mansión irrumpió en la habitación con aire despreocupado, interrumpiendo la explicación de Kagome. Ambas mujeres lo miraron con serpresa, aunque la joven pudo suspirar de alivio, generalmente no era buena para mentir... y sabía que Kaede la estaba presionando demasiado.

—Afuera está comenzando a levantar viento... —comentó mientras se sacudía unas ramitas que se habían incrustado en su cabello largo y plateado.—

Va a haber tormenta en unos días.

—¡Mejor avisar a Mioga!—comentó Kaede algo preocupada por el asunto, olvidando completamente el asunto de su ama.

—Claro.—aseguró Inuyasha con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Dos pares de miradas observaron a la anciana precipitarse fuera de la casa a paso rápido, luego de eso, esas dos pares se cruzaron entre sí. Él le brindó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado cómodamente a lo que Kagome se apartó para dejarle espacio, tal vez lo había hecho demasiado rápido y brusco por los nervios que comenzaban a crecer en su interior, por lo que Inuyasha la observó por unos momentos con sorpresa, luego volvió su vista al frente, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo como antes, sintiéndose algo incómodo por su reacción tan repentina.

—Le hubieras dicho a Kaede que tuviste un accidente.—aseguró.—No sabes mentir, se notaba en tu cara.

—¿Estabas espiando?—se ofendió ella, frunciendo el seño.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Feh! Al menos te salvé de la ultima pregunta, realmente te iba a descubrir, si es que no lo hizo ya.

Ella no comentó nada, sino que suspiró resignada. Los segundos pasaron lentos en silencio, un silencio incómodo que le producía escalofríos de alguna manera. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en los cuadros que adornaban una de las paredes del Living, aunque sabía que los ojos penetrantes y profundos del medio demonio a su lado la estaban observando con cautela, lo que producía que se incomodara mucho mas. Deseó saber que pasaba por su mente, pero un instinto le decía que Inuyasha no solía compartir mucho sus pensamientos.

—¿Estas mejor?—preguntó Inuyasha irrumpiendo el silencio.

Ella lo miró, primero sin recordar bien de que hablaba, hasta que la imagen violenta de Shikón parado en dos patas cruzó por su mente, haciéndola bajar de su mundo de imaginación y volver a pisar la tierra.

—S-si. Ya no duele.—aseguró.

—¿Puedes caminar?—volvió a preguntar, poniéndose de pié y extendiéndole una mano para que también se incorporara.

Tomó su mano y se puso de pié, observó que al principio se tambaleaba ligeramente, por lo que sujetó su pequeña cintura. Kagome evitó mirarlo y dio un par de pasos, tras dar el cuarto recuperó por completo la estabilidad a lo que él la soltó.

—Parece que no necesitaré médicos después de todo.—aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria.— No tendré problemas en montar a Shikon otra vez.

—Feh! Eres mas testaruda de lo que imaginaba.—comentó, caminando hacia el comedor, reteniéndose para protestar por su tenacidad incurable.

Ella lo siguió, ansiosa por probar aunque sea un poco de aquella comida que tan solo al mencionarla producía un apetito voraz en su interior. Al pasar por la cocina, donde el aroma a verduras y carne azada era más notorio, su estómago volvió a achicarce dentro de ella, hasta produjo que pasara por su mente la idea de entrar y profanar lo que sea que se encontrara en aquel lugar, aunque no debía, apenas conocía ese lugar y a aquellas personas, no podía hacer eso sin tomar confianza de nadie.

El comedor era mucho mas espacioso que el Living, una larga mesa de madera adornaba su centro y otros muebles reposaban contra las blancas paredes; Por supuesto que los cuadros paisajistas no faltaban, tampoco algunos retratos de gente que no conocía, aunque debía admitir que algunos eran bastante maquiavélicos por la forma en la que sus rostros habían sido pintadas sobre el lienzo.

Inuyasha tomó asiento en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa, dándole la espalda al patio trasero de la casa que se veía tras otra puerta de vidrio similar a la de entrada. Ella lo observó un eterno instante, parada en el mismo lugar, al final del pasillo.

—¿Qué no te vas a sentar?—interrogó Inuyasha con algo de sequedad.

—Ha... s-si—se apresuró a contestar mientras tomaba asiento en la punta opuesta de Inuyasha, donde él le indicaba con su mano.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, pero no era por su parte, sino porque veía en Inuyasha una expresión algo fría en sus ojos antes amables que producían que se intimidara... Algo que había cambiado repentinamente ¿Acaso era que le había molestado cuando le había cedido un lugar en el sillón?

Agachó la cabeza hasta su plato, levemente arrepentida, a lo mejor lo había hecho tan brusco que Inuyasha habrá pensado que ella no quería de su compañía... apostaba a que se debía a eso.

Alguien llegó por el patio trasero de la casa y se acercó una silla a uno de los lados de la mesa con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios tras saludarlos a ambos. Ella lo miró con algo de sobresalto, era el hombre que había visto esa mañana con Kaede, ese tal Miroku. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo recordando su beso en su mano, esa mirada tan profunda y cargada de pensamientos, de quien sabe de que tipo, en ella...

—¿Cómo va el día, Inuyasha? —intentó sacar conversación el hombre.

—Feh! ¿Cómo quieres que ande?.— apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano mientras escudriñaba al hombre con cierto recelo.— Normal, como siempre.

Miroku pudo notar en su mirada y en su tono que nada iba bien, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la muchacha sentada al otro extremo de la mesa que ni siquiera los miraba, sino que sus ojos castaños permanecían clavados en su plato desde que él había llegado. Suspiró, ya se encargaría de hablar con Inuyasha a solas en cuanto ese almuerzo terminara.

Lentamente la mesa se fue llenando por parte de los sirvientes de la casa, personas a quienes conocía y otras a las cuales no había visto desde su llegada. El barullo se hizo presente y aún más cuando Kaede junto a Sango comenzaron a traer la comida, ellas tomaron asiento una a cada lado de Kagome. Todos reían y charlaban felices, el único que se mantenía notoriamente callado era el amo de aquel lugar, cuyo silencio termino al comienzo de la conversación en voz baja con Miroku.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara?—inquirió su amigo mientras mordisqueaba una rodaja de pan.—¿Piensas que vas a lograr el amor de La señorita Kagome así?

—Feh! No es mi culpa, es ella la que parece querer distanciarse de mi.—gruñó mientras la escudriñaba a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, con cierto rencor.—Además, es demasiado testaruda para mi gusto.

Miroku suspiró tras tragar su comida.

—Pero esta mañana dijiste que no sería...

—¡Ya se lo que dije!—lo interrumpió Inuyasha, queriéndolo derretir con sus ojos dorados y penetrantes.— Pero la juzgué mal, a veces creo que realmente es alguien especial, aunque de un momento para otro...

—¿Seguro?—Miroku arqueó una ceja, llevándose una copa a sus labios.— A lo mejor no, recuerda que solo es el primer día, y quien sabe si tu plan está

haciendo efecto... ¿Por qué no, después de comer, le enseñas el cuarto blanco?

Su amigo lo observó esta vez, no con aquellos ojos penetrantes, sino algo sorprendido por su idea, la cual nunca se le hubiera ocurrido puesto que en ese cuarto no solía entrar nadie más que él.

—¿El cuarto blanco?—repitió.— Pero...

—¿Es que no tienes imaginación?— el hombre puso los ojos en blanco.— Será un golpe fuerte para tu propósito, créeme que le encantará y sumarás puntos de su parte.

—Bien... —susurró por lo bajo, volviendo a mirarla, quien charlaba animadamente con Sango, aunque no podía oír nada del asunto, pues estaban en la otra punta de la mesa, demasiado lejos, y además, el barullo no beneficiaba mucho.—Lo haré.— Se decidió tras unos segundos en silencio.

Kagome volvió a recorrer la vista por las personas presentes de las cuales solo podía reconocer a Mioga, a Sango y Kaede (exceptuando a Inuyasha y ese amigo suyo). Las demás personas eran irreconocibles para ella. Sango la escrutó con cautela y llamó su atención tocando ligeramente su mano.

—¿Necesita ayuda?—preguntó la sirvienta amablemente.—Yo puedo ayudarla.

Kagome la miró sorprendida por su amabilidad y asintió mientras sonreía. Levemente, Sango se acercó más a ella y le señalaba todos los presentes uno a uno.

—Bueno... Aquel anciano que esta sentado junto a Mioga se llama Totosai. Es el técnico de esta casa, aunque también es herrero así que le sirve de mucho al amo.—Luego, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a los tres que estaban sentados frente a Miroku Totosai y Mioga.— Esos tres son los asistentes de los dos huéspedes de esta casa. El del fondo es Hadgui, el mapache de Miroku.—Kagome noto cierta sequedad en la voz de Sango al pronunciar su nombre.— Y los otros dos son Ginta y Hakkaku, asistentes de Kouga.

Kagome observó a los dos últimos jóvenes con detenimiento, ambos tenían peinados raros y vestían como cualquier plebeyo, aunque le llamó la atención aquel segundo huésped, el cual no había visto y quien no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

—No creía que en esta casa viviera tanta gente.—comentó Kagome a Sango quien sonrió.—¿Y que hay de ese otro huésped?

—Generalmente tomamos como "huéspedes " a amigos a quienes el amo invita a su casa. Aunque el Señor Kouga no es un amigo muy cercano del amo, sino que llegó un día y él y el amo charlaron a solas en el estudio, luego de eso, el amo lo anunció como el huésped aunque Kouga también trabaja ayudando a Mioga a adiestrar a los caballos y a los perros. Lo único que se de él es que fue al pueblo hace un par de días.—contó animadamente.— Supongo que se tomará un tiempo ahí puesto que fue a visitar a sus familiares allá. Yo opino que el señor Kouga es mucho mas amable que aquel otro huésped del amo... —entornó los ojos mirando a Miroku con cierto desprecio.— Miroku es un aprovechado y un mujeriego. Según lo oí hablar, ninguna mujer se le escapa de las manos y ahora parece que yo soy su próxima presa, pero no pienso caer bajo él.

Observó con sorpresa como Sango intentaba doblar uno de los tenedores de plata para poder descargar su enojo y podría haber jurado que había logrado doblarlo un poco. Por lo que le quitó el tenedor de las manos con suavidad.

—Yo opino que no hace falta tanta agresividad, Sango... —comentó con una risa amarga.—Si no quieres tener nada con él, solo ignóralo.

La de cabello castaño asintió sin ganas, sin sacar sus ojos de él, aunque luego estos se desviaron hacia su amo que permanecía callado como muy raras veces, mirando a Kagome con aquellos ojos dorados, y aunque podía ver que estaba cargados de cierto recelo, también notó que permanecía concentrado en ella, pensando quien sabe que

Volvió la cabeza a su ama para preguntar sobre su relación con Inuyasha, aunque solo pudo entreabrir los labios un poco; Pero no fue capas de preguntar nada, esos temas no le convenían y, aunque se muriera por saberlo, Kagome solo era su ama por el momento... Tendría que esperar... al menos, un tiempo hasta poder cerciorarse de que confiaba en su ama, y su ama en ella.

Inuyasha se puso de pié de inhóspito dejando un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala. Este examinó uno por uno a todos los presentes con aquella expresión seria, quienes le devolvían la mirada con la pregunta formulada en sus ojos. Tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar.

—Como saben, el motivo por el que ustedes estén acá es muy especial, puesto que debo anunciar que la Señorita Kagome ha vuelto otra vez a su hogar. Lo que significa que ahora ya no estoy a cargo puesto que ella es la única heredera de los Higurashi, no yo. Por eso, ahora deberán respetarla como a su nueva ama. —Estiró su mano hasta la mesa y tomó su copa, alzándola en el aire.— Brindo por ella.

Todos alzaron sus copas para brindar, chocándolas una con otra. Excepto ella, quien se mantuvo boquiabierta y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la vergüenza... ¡Inuyasha tramposo! ¡No le había dicho que ese mismo día le daría la tenencia de la casa, ni menos que harían un almuerzo y un discurso por eso! Mantuvo sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de fastidio, él la observó en ese momento y le brindó una sonrisa culposa a lo que ella frunció más el seño. Que vergüenza...

* * *

Ni bien el almuerzo terminó, se puso de pié disculpando a los presentes y se marchó de allí a paso rápido con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Sus ojos dorados la siguieron hasta que los volados que su vestido dejaba tras su andar se perdieron por el pasillo.

—Mejor que vallas.—aconsejó Miroku en un susurro disimulado.

Él también se puso de pié y, pidiendo disculpas por retirarse también, se precipitó tras ella, pasando por el pasillo hasta que la encontró saliendo por la puerta de entrada, ella se sentó en la mesa de madera de jardín que se encontraba a pocos pasos de la puerta. El aroma a campo era agradable, mucho más agradable era sentir los pájaros trinar otra vez. Recordó que lo que había dicho Inuyasha era verdad, había una pequeña corriente de aire en el lugar lo que supondría que anunciaría tormenta dentro de poco.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Dio un respingo en su lugar y se puso de pié al momento mientras miraba a la persona que la había asustado tanto, aunque al divisar su expresión arrogante, volvió a escrutarlo con cierto enojo.

—Ha... si... ¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?—preguntó de manera altanera.

Él se encogió de hombros, lo que la molestó un poco más.

—Porque te fuiste muy apurada. Creía que te había pasado algo.—admitió.—pero parece que estas bien después de todo... Pensaba llevarte a ver algo que te gustaría, pero por tu cara veo que no quieres.

No obtuvo respuesta, aunque no le molestó en absoluto. Sino que le dio la espalda y se dispuso a caminar hacia adentro una vez más a paso lento, hasta que su voz lo detuvo, pidiéndole que esperara, a lo que solo sonrió de manera triunfal y volteó hacia ella.

—B-bien i-iré.—susurró sin mirarlo.—Pero... quiero pedirte el favor de que no vuelvas a tomar decisiones sobre mí sin consultarme primero.—lo

contempló con el seño fruncido esta vez.— Me molestó mucho que dieras todo ese discurso sin preguntarme primero si estaba lista o no.

—Feh! Aunque te lo hubiese preguntado me dirías que necesitabas tiempo. Apuesto lo que sea a que iba a ser así.—arqueó una ceja.—¿O no?

—B-bueno... —Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza a manera de ya dejar el tema y pidió que la siguiera. Entraron otra vez a la casa y la condujo por un largo pasillo de paredes y piso blancos situado a la derecha del Living. Caminaron durante unos momentos pasando varias habitaciones con las puertas talladas en madera oscura, todas iguales y aburridas, hasta llegó a preguntarse como alguien podría recordar que había detrás de cada una de ellas... esa casa parecía un laberinto.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó.

—Al cuarto blanco.—Anunció Inuyasha con un tono calmado.

—¿Y que es eso?

—Un cuarto blanco.—explicó como quien no quiere la cosa con una risa burlona, aunque se detuvo al ver la expresión de fastidio de Kagome sobre su hombro.— Bueno, es un lugar en el que nadie más que yo ha entrado.

—¿Un cuarto solo para ti?—asimiló.

—Exacto. Y serás la primera en verlo.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo, en donde no encontró mas que una ventana que daba al granero. Pensó que Inuyasha estaba jugándole una broma, por lo que se dispuso a replicar, aunque sus labios permanecieron semi-abiertos tras observar como su acompañante abría una puerta completamente blanca, casi mezclada con la pared por lo que no había logrado verla.

Inuyasha le volvió a sonreír mientras la invitaba a pasar. Sus ojos lo miraron temerosos por unos instantes, aunque más bien se encontraban expectantes acerca de lo que podría encontrar allí adentro. Dio unos pasos hasta traspasar la puerta y encontrar una habitación completamente blanca, aunque no era el blanco que se ceñía en el pasillo anterior, este era un color mas puro y brillante, como si se encontrara en un lugar donde solo reinara una pureza infinita. Observó el lugar sorprendida, todo allí era blanco, hasta los muebles que se concentraban en unos rincones que le hicieron preguntarse que había en ellos... sus ojos lentamente descubrían cosas que se mimetizaban con ese color, como algunos juguetes de niños junto a un baúl del mismo color, hasta algunos instrumentos musicales como flautas y hasta una guitarra en una esquina... pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un piano blanco en medio de la sala, parecía nunca haber sido usado pues estaba demasiado bien cuidado.

—Este cuarto solía ser tuyo en realidad.—admitió.— Como tu cuarto de juegos, pero cuando desapareciste, decidí darle otro uso y lo trasformé en un cuarto de música, aunque al principio no supiera tocar ninguna de estas cosas.

Lo escuchó atentamente y sin sacarle la vista de encima, cuando terminó de hablar, resporó aire hondamente, aunque no lo miró. Iba a aclararle lo que no había podido hacían unos minutos atrás.

—I-inuyasha yo... lamento si... te molestó cuando yo me corrí tan rápido cuando te quisiste sentar conmigo... D-de verdad no... no lo hice a propósito... es que... s-sabes que soy un poco torpe aveces... —sonrió un poco, aunque tambien un sonrojo se hizo visible en sus mejillas.— Yo no... no es que no quiera tu compañía... yo... quiero que estes c-conmigo... amm... más bien... m-me gusta tu compañía, quiero decir.

Él se mantuvo observándola a los ojos de una manera que lentamente se tornaba dulce tras oir su explicación y terminar con la batalla en su mente hacerca de que ella intentaba evitarlo, parecía no ser así. Las mejillas de ella se volvieron a teñir de rojo, mucho más al notar que estaban a una escasa distancia, uno del otro, casi rozándose a lo que intentó prestar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera sus ojos tan atrapantes, aunque le fue imposible.

—Ya veo... pues a mi tambien me gusta tu compañía... —admitió, hasta su voz se había tornado dulce, aunque no habló muy alto puesto que estaban tan cerca que no era problema que lo escuchara.

Kagome no respondió nada, sino que siguio presa de sus ojos en los cuales se perdía cada vez mas por cada segundo que pasaba... Sabía que si Inuyasha se tomaría el atrevimiento de besarla en ese mismo momento, no se iba a oponer, aunque sabía que lo que pensaba eran solo fantasías, puesto que él solo la apreciaba como a una amiga, o tal vez como a alguien quien formó parte de un juego infantil como su hija.

—¿Qué te parece este lugar?—preguntó Inuyasha, rompiendo el silencio.

—M-muy... hermoso...—comentó sin sacar los ojos de los suyos, casi hipnotizada.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y volvió su vista al frente, liberándola de su tortuosa pero a la vez dulce escena por la que pasaba. Ella se dirigió con lentitud hasta el piano (intentando no tropezar con sus pies por salir de su "encanto") que adornaba el centro mientras que él cerraba la puerta con disimulo y recostaba su espalda en ella para poder mirarla libremente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta. Kagome tocó la cola del piano con sus dedos, ni una viruta de polvo, estaba impecable...

—¿Sabes tocarlo?—preguntó volviéndose a él con una sonrisa expectante.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, hace unos cuantos años que practico pero no me considero un músico.

—¿Puedes tocar algo? Lo que sepas.—pidió emocionada.

—Lo inatentaré...

Inuyasha se apartó de la puerta y se sentó frente al piano, abrió el estuche que contenía las teclas. Primero exhaló aire antes de comenzar, sus ojos se dirigieron a uno de los cajones no muy lejos pasando por su mente la imagen del libro donde había anotado unas cuantas notas, aunque pensó que lo mejor sería olvidarlo, la canción que había creado la conocía perfectamente, no necesitaba de ningún libro.

Sus dedos comenzaron a presionar cada tecla comenzando una canción primero lenta, pero suave, una melodía dulce y calma. luego volviendo a los tonos graves y comenzando los lentos otra vez hasta extender la nota que formó una dulce melodía.

Kagome se llevó ambas manos a su boca para ahogar el grito que se creaba desde su interior... esa canción... No logró evitar que en sus ojos se agolparan lagrimas de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza... Aquella imagen que se formaba en su mente... eran viejos recuerdos, recordaba un campo verde, surcado de flores amarillas en las cuales ella jugaba tranquilamente con alguien, un ser de ojos dorados que permanecía algo distante al principio...

_"—¡Inuyasha!—lo llamó la niña con un ramo de flores en su mano._

_—¿Qué quieres?—inquirió el medio demonio acercándose a ella a paso lento y agachándose hasta su altura, entre las flores.— Sabes que este _

_olor me desagrada._

_La niña rió y su risa fue como un conjunto de campanas en son a su dulce voz:_

_—Es mentira ¡Se que te gustan estas flores!_

_Le extendió el ramo hacia su cara. Sus ojos grandes y castaños observaron la turbación en los dorados de su compañero mientras le apartaba _

_el ramo con rapidez antes de comenzar a estornudar. Kagome volvió a reír divertida, no podía evitarlo. Inuyasha era la mejor compañía que había tenido en su vida._

_—¿De que te ríes?—el chico la miró con cierto recelo mientras estornudaba.— ¡No es gracioso Kagome!_

_—¡Pareces un cachorrito!—canto mientras reía.—Eres muy gracioso._

_Él se limpió el resto de polen que había quedado en su cara mientras observaba distraído a cualquier otro lado, luego de eso, una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro y lo volteó hacia la niña._

_—¿Si? ¡Te mostraré que es divertido!—exclamó arrancando unas cuantas flores y vengándose de lo que ella le había hecho al hacerle lo mismo._

_Kagome comenzó a estornudar también cuando el polen logró entrar en su nariz, aunque lo hacía más suave, casi sin hacer ruido entre cada estornudo. Frunció el seño enojada y se lanzó hacia su compañero para comenzar una guerra de flores, la cual duró casi toda la tarde... _

_...Las cuales sabía que se repetiría cada día de su vida"_

Alzó sus ojos a ella, quien parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, su mirada cargada de dulzura se dirigió a la suya y le sonrió con algo de culpa.

—Realmente la pasábamos bien cuando era una niña ¿No?—admitió, secándose las lágrimas con disimulo.

—¿De que hablas?— preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de tocar la canción.

—Todas esas tardes... cuando me llevabas al campo de flores... —contó.— Ahora recuerdo que si te conocía de antes...

No objetó nada, sino que volvió su vista a las teclas que seguía tocando con aquellas notas alegres que rememoraban su pasado. Se acercó más a él y apoyó los codos en el piano mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus palmas, oyendo las dulces notas que Inuyasha tocaba para ella...

Casi al final de la canción, volvía con los tonos suaves hasta que dio por sentada la última tecla poniendo el final de la canción.

—La canción también es hermosa... —dijo en un susurro.

—Quisiera mejorarla un poco. Todavía le falta algo... —aseguró, mirándola con atención.—¿Sabes? Esta canción la hice especialmente para ti.

—¿Para mi?—preguntó ella extrañada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Si.—afirmó.— La hice pensando en ti, y creo que no está nada mal.

—¿Y t-tiene nombre?

—Ámame.

No fue capaz de responder nada, aquel cosquilleo volvió a tomar posesión de su estómago y sus mejillas ya le ardían. Inuyasha podía ser tan embaucador como dulce cuando se lo proponía... pero... esa cancion... de cualquier manera, no le encontraba razón por la cual Inuyasha hubiera elegido ese nombre, pero igualmente... no era malo para la canción...

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Inuyasha terminó de arreglar el estuche de las teclas, luego se irguió un poco más y cruzó su vista con la de Kagome.

—En esta casa vamos a hacer una fiesta dentro de muy poco.—anunció calmadamente.— Pensaba hacerla como una sorpresa para ti pero como veo que te molesta que tome decisiones sin conculcarte...

—¿Una fiesta?—preguntó extrañada a lo que Inuyasha asintió.

—Aja, dentro de una semana. La hacemos cada año como una tradición que tus padres celebraban.

—¿Y que celebraban?

—El aniversario de tus padres. Nunca dejamos de celebrarlo porque estábamos acostumbrados a hacerla cada año desde que ellos se casaron.—explicó.— Lo tomamos como una tradición ahora.

—Ya veo... —susurró con algo de pena.

—No te desanimes. Este año va a ser diferente porque tú estas con nosotros.—se puso de pié frente a ella.— Prometo que la vas a pasar bien.

Kagome le sonrió con algo de pena y asintió.

—¿Me... tocas esa canción otra vez?—pidió con aquella misma vocesita de ruego.

Inuyasha la observó con algo de sorpresa, aunque luego le sonrió felizmente y asintió.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Hola! Como cada sábado, acá estoy presente con este nuevo capi. Quiero agradecer a sus reviews y a todas las alertas de autor e historia que me dejan, también a los lectores anónimos jaja.

No quiero adelantar nada del fic pero lo único que sé es que por ahora las cosas van bien calmas en la casa, por lo que parece, Inuyasha no va a fracasar en su plan puesto que Kagome ya siente algo por el, aunque quien sabe, una pequeña metida de pata puede hacer que un edificio se caiga. Espero que entiendan lo que quiero decir, aunque por ahora todo será tranquilo, la tormenta se viene después de esa fiesta, eso si lo aseguro... hasta ahora tal vez no encuentren nada fuera de lo normal en lo que llevamos del fic pero, como dije, esperen al día de la fiesta n.n

Les mando un saludo grande y que pasen una linda semana, el próximo fic se viene con los preparativos de la fiesta. Ha, y como ya saben, ya van dos "personajes enigma" uno es Kikyo quien por ahora a un largo tiempo no va a aparecer y el otro es Kouga quien se encuentra de viaje ¿Cuándo volverá? Ni siquiera yo lo se :p

La canción que Inuyasha toca es real, la escuché un dia de aburrimiento en el que estaba buscando videos de Youtube y caí en ese video con esa hermosa cancion, se los aconsejo que la escuchen, vale la pena n.n solo tienen que poner en el buscador: Love me Yiruma. De los videos que aparecen, el que tiene un dibujo de una plantita es la que mejor se escucha. PD: En el fic dice que la cancion la creo el pero es una mentira piadosa mia :p

Saludos! Hasta el próximo Sábado!


	7. Culpa

_Capitulo 7: Culpa_

Tal vez debía admitir que ese era el segundo día más feliz de su vida, lo que estaba ocurriendo era maravilloso... jamás se había imaginado que sus sueños se harían realidad, ni mucho menos que esa realidad fuera tan reconfortante.

Cuando habían logrado salir del Cuarto Blanco, pudo ver por la ventana que ya había oscurecido y se preguntó cuanto tiempo había pasado allí. Las luces artificiales alumbraban cada habitación de la mansión de un blanco puro, aunque no tanto como el de la habitación de la que acababan de salir. Inuyasha cerró la puerta tras sí y le brindó una leve sonrisa.

—Vamos a cenar.— propuso tomando de su mano y volviéndola a conducir por aquel largo pasillo.

Su corazón volvía a saltar en su pecho tras sentir la opresión de la mano tan cálida de Inuyasha torno a la suya. En pocos segundos ya habían salido del pasillo y llegado al Living, donde ella pudo apreciar el aire nocturno del patio a esas horas de la noche, todo era una gran oscuridad allá, aunque las luces delanteras de la casa llegaban a alumbrar solo hasta el patio delantero.

—Y tienes que ver las estrellas en campo abierto... —comentó el Hanyou por lo bajo, Kagome lo observó algo confundida a lo que él solo le respondió con un gesto de la cabeza hacia la puerta que daba al campo.— Cuando el cielo está descubierto, pueden verse infinidad de estrellas allá... Lastima que el viento de esta tarde trajo algunas nubes.

—¿Podremos verlas algún día?—insistió con aquella misma mirada de súplica que él ya conocía.

—Claro.—rió un poco por lo bajo.—Te va a encantar.

Tras unos minutos más observando la oscuridad de allá afuera, retomaron su camino hacia el comedor, en donde Kagome se sorprendió aún más de ver que en ese lugar, las luces estaban mucho mas bajas que en el resto de la casa, tomando un tono rojizo, casi rosado. Inuyasha soltó su mano y caminó hasta la mesa, dejándola parada en la entrada, experimentando una sensación de _deja vú_ de esa tarde, aunque esta vez Inuyasha no se sentó en su lugar, sino que se volteó y volvió a sonreírle.

—¿No vas a venir?—preguntó en un tono que demostraba diversión en sus palabras.

—Ha... s-si —se apresuró a contestar mientras se encaminaba hacia él quien no le quitaba sus ojos dorados de encima, lo que produjo que tropezara con sus propios pies varias veces.

Inuyasha se paró tras su silla y se la ofreció cortésmente para que se sentara, a lo que dudó antes de hacerlo aunque finalmente optó por aceptar su amabilidad. Sus mejillas le ardían otra vez a lo que agachó la vista mientras jugueteaba con sus manos sobre su regazo. El Hanyou se agachó un poco hasta alcanzar su altura, a lo que ella lo volvió a mirar algo turbada.

—Esta noche cenaremos solos.—anunció.

—¿O-otro motivo de... festejo?—preguntó Kagome.—D-de verdad no hace falta...

Su anfitrión negó con la cabeza.

—Si que la hay. Y espero que te guste.

Dicho esto, regresó a su respectivo lugar, en la otra punta de la mesa, donde tomó asiento. La comida ya estaba servida en ambos platos, lo que los restantes diez minutos fueron surcados de puro silencio.

—¿Cómo estas en este lugar?—quiso saber Inuyasha tras acabar con su respectivo plato aunque Kagome seguía luchando para cortar el trozo de carne, lo que le resultó algo gracioso puesto que estaba usando los cubiertos con la mano contraria a la que realmente se usaban.

—Fantástico... —Admitió dándose por vencida respecto a lo que quedaba de su cena. En su mente comenzó a manifestarse el recuerdo de la apuesta figura de Inuyasha tocando en su piano aquella canción que tanto le había encantado, con su cabello largo y plateado cayendo sobre su espalda y sus ojos dorados y, aunque podían llegar a ser penetrantes cuando quería, también eran igual de dulces en otras ocasiones como en aquella, por lo que no pudo ocultar un sonrojo notorio. —Me siento muy a gusto en esta mansión.

—Me alegro mucho.—comentó a gusto mientras reposaba ambos codos sobre la mesa, dejando que sus palmas sostuvieran su cabeza.—pensaba que iba a costarte mucho más cambiar de ambiente, pero creo que me equivoqué un poco, eres bastante adaptativa, pero no creo que sea lo mismo con tu comida.

Ambos rieron durante unos momentos, debía admitir que su risa no era fingida ni nada, estaba feliz de tenerla con él. Reía porque lo sentía, porque realmente se sentía a gusto con su compañía.

—A lo mejor... tienes razón.—admitió Kagome seriamente tras terminar de reír.—Pero quiero quedarme aquí, no deseo volver jamás...

—Odias a Naraku ahora... ¿Verdad?—dedujo Inuyasha con la misma seriedad.

—No te haces una idea... Ya lo dije antes, él solo me usaba como un boleto a la ambición... y mientras tanto estaba siempre con Kikyo... una persona no puede ser tan ruin... usar a otros para su propio beneficio y además arruinar su vida de esa manera es inhumano.

Las palabras de Kagome produjeron que sintiera una pequeña opresión en su pecho, algo que no andaba bien. Quiso preguntarse a que se debía... ¿Era culpa?¿Culpa por qué? A lo mejor... si lo sabía; La estaba usando también. Esa era la respuesta, estaba intentando que Kagome le tomara confianza y se enamorara de él, solo para poder cumplir con su ambicioso plan, volver a ser el dueño de esas tierras tan ambiciadas... usar a Kagome para su propio beneficio... Por unos momentos se había sentido tan ruin como el propio Naraku, quien la había "secuestrado" y deseaba casarse con ella solo por ambición... pero... él era diferente, él no había matado a nadie por ambición a diferencia de Naraku... pero la estaba usando...

A su mente comenzaron a asaltarle los comentarios de Kagome una y otra vez, cosa que lo hicieron sentirse peor... mucho peor... Se irguió en su silla y encrespó los puños, no era tan diferente a Naraku después de todo... ambos habían buscado el mismo destino el cual solo se podía llegar a trabes de Kagome, y ambos habían tratado de "pasar el tiempo" de la misma manera... y con la misma persona... Se sentía furioso consigo mismo en ese momento, ¿¡Cómo había sido tan estúpido!? ¿¡Y como podía hacerle eso a Kagome ahora!? Lo único que haría ella si supiera su secreto sería odiarlo tal y como ahora odiaba a Náraku... No quería eso, no quería que lo odiara, menos ahora que comenzaba a sentir lo especial de su compañía...

—¡Inuyasha!—repitió por sexta vez.—¿Qué te pasa?

Las pequeñas manos de Kagome zarandeándolo lo despertaron de su ensueño y de sus pensamientos, la observó turbado por unos momentos, aunque luego negó con la cabeza mientras le brindaba otra sonrisa, aunque fingida esta vez.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien?— preguntó sin dejar de escrutarlo con aquella preocupación.— parecías ausente recién.

—No, solo estaba pensando... estoy bien, seguro.

Ella frunció el ceño por unos momentos, luego suspiró y se separó de él, dejándolo que se pusiera de pié con total normalidad.

—Creo que deberías ir a recostarte, solo por las dudadas.—le aconsejó.

—¿Te estoy preocupando, _muaw muaselle_?— inquirió con algo de burla, alzando una ceja.

Por la expresión seductora y su tono burlón, se obligó a sí misma a volver a esquivar su mirada de la suya, impregnada de vergüenza con sus mejillas ardiéndole por lo encendidas que estaban. Una mano sujetó su mentón con suma delicadeza, alzando su cara y obligando a que sus ojos se clavaran en los dorados de Inuyasha, ella entreabrió los labios para replicar, aunque, como ya había ocurrido, no objetó nada, sin embargo, observó como los ambarinos de Inuyasha bajaban hasta sus labios los cuales había dejado semi-abiertos. Su corazón se aceleró, ahora asustado por lo que el Hanyou pudiera tener en mente en aquel preciso momento. Raramente, la vez anterior cuando habían estado así de cerca no había tenido réplicas en que llegara a besarla puesto que confiaba en que no iba a hacerlo... pero ahora parecía tan... decidido... que le dio cierto terror...

Dio unos pasos de él, alejando su distancia. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus ojos lo observaron asustados los que obtuvieron una mirada llena de culpa por parte de Inuyasha.

—L-lo siento... —se disculpó, sin mirarla a la cara.— No qui...

—Mejor me iré a dormir.—anunció Kagome, sin dejarlo terminar. Dio media vuelta y se precipitó fuera del lugar a paso acelerado, casi corriendo.

En cuanto desapareció por el pasillo, se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando apaciguar sus insistentes pensamientos.

—Maldición... soy un estúpido... —refunfuñó por lo bajo.

¿Pero que le pasaba realmente?¿Por qué ahora sentía tanta culpa? No quería ser él quien caería en su propia trampa aunque creía que así estaba siendo, había sentido el irresistible anhelo de besarla, se había dejado llevar por sus instintos sin pensar en lo que ella sentía al respecto. Estaba bien que Kagome halla admitido que le gustaba estar con él, pero de ahí a que le diera algún indicio de que su plan estaba funcionando como debería, no había nada. Debía aceptar que se sentía levemente frustrado por el hecho de que volvía a sentirse rechazado por ella, aunque intentó controlarlo e intentar comprender su estado: Kagome había pasado por una experiencia bastante amarga con Naraku... necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

Sus piernas corrían tan rápido y su corazón estaba tan alborotado produciendo que su mente no recordara cada instante que había pasado tan cerca de Inuyasha que había perdido el "mapa" del recorrido que se había hecho en su mente esa mañana desde su habitación hasta las escaleras. Ahora estaba en un corredor de luces atenuadas (aunque no tanto como las del el comedor) que no reconocía. Aminoró el paso e intentó calmarse para encontrar su habitación entre las tantas que se encontraban allí. Finalmente y pasados unos cuantos minutos, encontró su gran puerta pintada de blanco nacarado, la abrió y entró, lista para dejarse caer en su cómoda cama y relajarse durante toda la noche.

Pero al observar la habitación detenidamente se dio cuenta de que no era la suya, los muebles eran de algarrobo negro y la cama de dosel poseía mantas amorronadas. La habitación no era muy diferente a la suya, los muebles estaban en los mismos lugares casi, aunque esta tenía una puerta corrediza que dejaba entrever un pequeño baño personal.

El aire estaba impregnado de un aroma masculino y dulce, como del mismo material que estaban hechos los muebles, de algarrobo, pero... mezclado con algo más... Terminó por cerrar la puerta y recostar su espalda en esta mientras se saciaba de ese aroma tan peculiar, tan varonil que si no mal se equivocaba, ya lo había sentido antes.

El aroma provenía del baño por lo que se precipitó hacia este, colándose por la puerta hasta entrar. El aroma era mas fuerte allí, pudo darse cuenta que el perfume se encontraba sobre el estante que sobresalía del espejo por lo que lo tomó y sintió su aroma, claro, algarrobo y frezno. La fragancia parecía muy costosa, pero valía la pena sentir su dulzor.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y su corazón casi sale de su pecho, hay Kami Sama... si el dueño de esa habitación se enteraba de que estaba husmeando en su cuarto... La puerta se cerró con estruendo y aquella persona suspiró, pero era un suspiro conocido, uno que ya había oído. Se acercó hasta la puerta corrediza para poder espiar por su rendija. Su corazón volvió a saltar en su pecho al ver una figura alta de espaldas a ella con su cabello largo y plateado cayendo sobre esta. ¡Kami Sama, esa era la habitación de Inuyasha! Sus mejillas enrojecieron de súbito, Inuyasha parecía ajeno a la noticia de que ella se encontraba allí, espiándolo... Mucho peor cuando, con toda la confianza del mundo, se desabotonó uno por uno los botones de su camisa hasta que esta calló al suelo, dejando al descubierto su espalda desnuda. Él volteó para tomar la camisa, ahora dejando que ella pudiera ver su pecho, bien formado y musculoso, al igual que sus brazos los cuales no les dejaron duda de que Inuyasha era mucho mas que un simple joven de apariencia de poco más de veinte años... era mucho más atractivo de lo que parecía... Y si bien ya había visto anteriormente un hombre desnudo la noche en la cual había escapado de "esa" casa donde había estado apresada, podía diferenciar que Inuyasha poseía un mejor físico. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito, no podía evitar estar roja de la vergüenza, el lío en donde se había metido aumentaba cada vez más y más... tampoco pudo evitar tirar el frasco de perfume al comenzar a temblar sus manos.

Como consecuencia, el frasco de vidrio cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos y dejando un estruendoso ruido. Instantáneamente, el Hanyou alzó los ojos a la puerta semi-abierta de su baño privado y frunciendo el seño. Kagome llevó ahora sus dos manos libres a su boca, presa del pánico... iba a enojarse mucho si se enteraba...

Inuyasha se puso de pié y arrojó la camisa a su cama mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cual tomó su perilla y se dispuso a abrirla, aunque Kagome, intentando por lo menos hacer algo, también sujetó la perilla desde el lado interior y cerró la puerta con fuerza para que no fuera abierta.

—¿Quién está ahí?—inquirió Inuyasha, ciertamente molesto mientras forcejeaba con la puerta la cual no podía abrir puesto que alguien oponía resistencia del otro lado, bajó la vista hasta el líquido color caoba que brotaba bajo la puerta lo que le extrañó aún más.—¡Salga de ahí porque esto no me parece gracioso!

Ella no contestó, sino que siguió empujando la puerta con la mayor fuerza que podía, ahora que el impacto del vidrio contra el piso había quedado en el pasado, sentía varios cristales del vidrio clavados en su tobillo que le produjeron un dolor punzante, aunque intentó ignorarlos mientras seguía intentando no ser descubierta.

—¡Abre la puerta AHORA!—le gritó Inuyasha, colmado.

No podía resistir mas puesto que sus dedos estaban casi dormidos por la opresión contra la perilla y sus brazos comenzaron a acalambrarse por la fuerza que estaba imponiendo. Inuyasha, al otro lado, utilizó todo su potencial para intentar abrirla una vez más, lo que venció los pequeños brazos adoloridos de la chica, que soltó la perilla, dejando que la puerta se abriera produciendo un estruendo ensordecedor.

Inuyasha dio un paso adelante tras poder abrir la puerta, aunque en menos de lo que duró el estruendo que esta había hecho, pisó el líquido caoba del perfume y resbaló, cayendo hacia delante, empujando a aquella persona que aún sus ojos no habían podido reconocer. Produciendo que esta gritara al sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras ambos caían al suelo y ella se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared del pequeño baño, que estaba revestida de cerámica.

Kagome gimió por lo bajo, intentando resistir el golpe que su cabeza había recibido; Ya era demasiado dolor en un solo día. Más bien, en un solo instante. Alzó su mano hasta el lugar impactado, seguramente le saldría un chichón puesto que no podía ni siquiera tocarse por el ardor. Sus ojos se entreabrieron hasta enfocar a Inuyasha quien había caído sobre ella, produciendo el accidente. Este parecía también haber recibido un golpe, pero consideraría que era mucho mas leve que el suyo. Inuyasha alzó su cabeza para mirarla a lo que sus ojos dorados la escudriñaron con sorpresa, casi sin creer que la tenían presente en aquel momento.

—¿K-Kagome que...?—comenzó a indagar, con turbación.

Ella no respondió nada, sino que apretó sus labios formando una mueca de dolor a lo que Inuyasha frunció un poco el seño ¿Ella era quien había hecho tanto estruendo? ¿Quién no le había dejado abrir la puerta? Valla entonces que potencial tenía... y que escandalosa que era...

Intentó apartarse de ella para así poder reincorporarse, lo que lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo puesto que no había recibido más que una raspadura en sus palmas al intentar frenar el impacto, pero por lo que parecía, Kagome apenar podía mover la cabeza. Ella se sentó a duras penas a lo que la ayudó a reincorporarse tras tomarla de la cintura.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—la regañó.— Feh! Eres una tonta...

Kagome lo miró con culpa y rodeó su torso desnudo con sus pequeñas manos tibias, acercando su pecho al suyo. Sollozando un poco a lo que él la miró sin comprender, y debía admitir, con un ligero sobresalto también por su reacción tan repentina.

—¡No te enojes, por favor Inuyasha!—rogó enterrando su cara en su pecho.—¡Yo m-me perdí y... no sabía que era tu cuarto y...!

Hay Kami Sama... estaba enojado, sabía que lo estaba... ¿Iba a castigarla? No... Inuyasha no era su padre, bueno, no ciertamente... solo lo había sido en un juego pero... podría no hablarle por unos días... había roto su perfume... lo había visto medio desnudo... hay... no podía creerlo... estaba en problemas... y graves...

Un par de manos rodearon su cintura y la acercaron más contra su pecho, ella abrió los ojos asustada y ciertamente intimidada, estaba cometiendo un error tras otro, ahora no lograba entender como diablos se había atrevido a abrasarlo de esa manera... Sus dedos juguetearon nerviosos con un mechón plateado de Inuyasha mientras este volvía a hablar, aunque se sorprendió que, cuando lo hizo, no sonara enojado... mas bien, estaba divertido... tal vez a gusto...

—No estoy enojado... —rió por lo bajo.— Solo desperdiciaste uno de los perfumes más caros de todo el mundo...

Ella se separó de él como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse mientras volvía a mirarlo con infinita culpa antes de efectuar una prolongada reverencia hasta dejar que los mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre sus hombros.

—¡Lo lamento mucho!¡Juro recompensarte con lo que sea... si-si quieres puedo comprar otro... no-no hay prob...!

Inuyasha volvió a reír mientras la callaba con un suave "shhh". Los ojos castaños de ella lo miraron con la duda presente en ellos a lo que él solo volvió a sonreírle.

—No hace falta, no lo necesito. Fue un accidente ¿No?—admitió.— Además... ¿Qué hace el ama y señora... "Señorita"—se apresuró a corregir.— de la casa haciendo ese tipo de reverencias (normales en un criado) a un huésped?

Kagome lo miró extrañada, parpadeó varias veces sin entender como Inuyasha podía tomarse eso como si nada, si fuera Naraku a quien le había roto el perfume... Tomó aire y lo exhaló profundamente, él la observaba con una infinita dulzura, como si se tratara de una niñita divertida, y ciertamente Kagome no había perdido aquellos aires de niña.

—Ven.—la instó a acompañarlo fuera del baño y le señaló la cama a lo que ella lo miró como si estuviera loco o algo mucho peor, a lo que él solo volvió a reír levemente.—Siéntanle un momento.

Obedeció y se sentó en ella, casi hundiéndose. El colchón era un cómodo somier, tal y como recordaba que era el de su padrastro, las pocas veces que había entrado en su habitación de por casualidad.

Inuyasha se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó uno de sus tibillos, ciertamente el que estaba casi adormecido por la cantidad de vidrio incrustado, sus latidos volvieron a acelerarse mientras aguantaba la respiración, solo para no quejarse del dolor.

—Es este ¿Verdad?—preguntó alzando la vista a ella.

Levantó un poco la tela de su vestido hasta dejar ver la herida que había quedado, Inuyasha la observó por un eterno instante antes de comenzar a quitarle los fragmentos del frasco uno por uno, siendo lo mas suave posible.

—¿Cómo sabías que... ?—preguntó ella.

—Hueles a Sangre.—contestó sin dejarla terminar.— Por lo que no me fue muy difícil adivinar.

—Gracias.—susurró algo intimidada. El de ojos dorados la observó con algo de incomodidad. antes de volver a su trabajo otra vez.

—No es nada.—respondió intentando restarle importancia. Luego tomó un tono gracioso.—La próxima vez que te metas en problemas trata de no romper mis cosas.

—Fue... un accidente... —admitió volviendo a enrojecer.

—¿Es que tienes manos de manteca?—inquirió.

—M-masomenos... —susurró, bajando la vista avergonzada. De verdad que no había sido del todo un accidente, nunca nada de le había caído de las manos sin razón, generalmente era muy cuidadosa con las cosas que tocaba pero... esa había sido una excepción...

Una vez que Inuyasha terminó por quitar los restos de vidrio, rebuscó algo en la mesa de noche junto a su cama y sacó una gasa la cual comenzó a cubrir los pequeños cortes. Sus dedos torno a su pierna producían una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, estaba tiesa, tal vez demasiado puesto que él alzó sus ojos a ella, levemente confundido.

—¿Por qué estas tan tiesa? Solo relájate.—le encomendó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aún nerviosa. De cualquier manera no podía evitarlo... Suspiró pesadamente e intentó obedecerlo, pensar en cualquier otra cosa, aunque era imposible y más ahora que Inuyasha permanecía tan sumido en su trabajo, podía contemplarlo plenamente, el hombre del cual gran parte de su vida había estado enamorada en secreto ahora se comportaba tan amable con ella, como si realmente se interesara en ella, como si correspondiera a su amor...

Sonrió de manera ingenua por las estupideces en las que pensaba... ¿Inuyasha, enamorado?¿Justamente de ella? Era imposible, él solo... estaba siendo amable porque... porque así era su promesa con su madre, solo eso... a lo mejor la veía como a esa supuesta hija de ese juego, como siempre ella había pensado que sería. Si tan solo... si tan solo ella fuera lo suficientemente segura de sí misma, le diría a Inuyasha en ese mismo momento cuanto lo amaba, cuan grande era el sentimiento que sentía hacia él... pero no podía ser correspondido...

—"No puedo decir que te amo"—se dijo a si misma en su mente, con tristeza.—"Nunca seré correspondida... nunca vas a quererme de las misma manera que yo... "

—Listo.—Anunció Inuyasha poniéndose de pié y guardando las gasas que había sacado de su mesa de noche otra vez en su lugar.—Espero que no te duela mucho...

Sus blancas orejas de perro se movieron molestas, volvió a observarla. Kagome parecía levemente afligida por algo, sin razón aparente por lo que se sentó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo, ella alzó su cara a él mientras lo contemplaba bajo sus pestañas húmedas.

—¿Qué sucede?—intentó averiguar.

—N-no es nada.— intentó limpiar las húmedas lágrimas de tristeza y resignación que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Algo te sucede ¿Qué es?— Inuyasha tomó ambos de sus hombros y la zarandeó levemente.—¡No quiero verte llorar, dime que te pasa!

Kagome volvió a negar con la cabeza y simuló una risa pequeña que no logró convencerlo ¿Por qué?¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Lo último que quería verla llorar... se veía tan destrozada de esa manera... le recordaba a aquella vez en la que Kagome era una niña y lloraba de aquella manera desconsolada cuando Naraku se abusaba de ella, cuado la maltrataba y la castigaba, varias veces sin una razón conclusa. Volvió a rodearla con sus brazos, acercándola una vez más a su pecho, aquella sensación tan reconfortante que sentía cada vez que la tenía tan cerca... ese nuevo anhelo que había nacido hacía pocos minutos... era tan reconfortante...

Su abrazo fue correspondido puesto que ella alzó sus manos y las posó tras su espalda desnuda, rozando su largo cabello con sus dedos como parte de una leve caricia.

—¿Qué tienes?—repitió, esta vez con más suavidad en su voz.

—Suki to ienai.—se limitó ella a responder, intentando hablar en un tono tranquilo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó él, sin comprender.

—No lo... se... Solo se me... vino a la mente.—admitió alejándose de él, produciendo que su pecho sintiera el frío de su ausencia. Sus ojos algo húmedos lo observaron con pena. —Lo siento pero... ya me voy...

Ella se puso de pié y caminó hasta la puerta. Dispuesta a marcharse-.

—Quédate conmigo.—rogó, poniéndose de pié y reteniéndola por la muñeca cuando estaba a punto se irse.

Estaba sorprendida y sus mejillas se encendieron otra vez, aquellos ojos dorados, del color del ámbar le rogaban que se quedara. Su corazón no podía evitar sentirse afligido al ver aquella mirada de súplica en ellos...

—Ya lo dije, me gusta estar contigo.—admitió.—Quédate conmigo un poco más, por favor.

—B-bien... —aceptó sin mirarlo, teniendo una apariencia cada vez más parecida a un tomate.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreírle, esta vez felizmente mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello de Kagome tras su oreja. Quien le devolvía una mirada llena de turbación, comprendía que ella jamás había recibido ningún tipo de afecto como el que ahora él sentía por ella por lo que no estaba mal que lo mirara de esa forma, más bien le gustaba, seguía pareciendo una pequeña niña así.

—Llevamos dos días... —dijo por lo bajo.—... y ya creo que te necesito más que nunca...

Volvió a posar su frente contra la suya, sin sacarle la vista de encima, como si en sus propios ojos pudiera ver todo lo que ella pensaba y lo que sentía... Sus manos recorrieron los hombros de Kagome hasta bajar por sus brazos en una larga caricia y finalmente acabar entrelazando sus pequeñas manos con las suyas.

Ella tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera, algo que le producía una irresistible atracción por aquella "niña" en un cuerpo de mujer, porque a pesar de la edad de Kagome, ella bien podía tener algunos comportamientos infantiles, aunque no dejaba de ser dulce y él no dejaba de quererla de esa manera ni dejaba de sentir el anhelo por sus labios que se tornaba como una droga que deseaba ahora más que nunca.

—¿Qué sientes?—preguntó Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos y procurándose en sentir su dulce aroma.

—B-bueno... —tartamudeó.—A-algo de n-nervios... y... ¿C-cosquillas?

Él rió, de verdad seguía siendo una pequeña niña.

—Me refiero a lo que sientes por mi.—aclaró aún sin dejar de reír por aquella confesión infantil, aunque a pesar de todo no era tan infantil puesto que él también sentía lo mismo.

Kagome frunció un poco el seño y lo miró esta vez con seriedad, definitivamente no se animaba a confesarle la verdad, no ahora, no podía hacerlo... pero era su oportunidad... Inuyasha se la estaba dando, él mismo ahora se estaba mostrando... ¿Romántico? Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, por Kami... debía decirlo...

—¿Yo... qu-que si-ento...?—repitió la pregunta.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos para verla, ¿Qué tenía en mente? Dentro de pocos instantes sabría que era lo que ella sentía, con todo su anhelo deseaba que dijera que lo amaba también, aunque una pequeña intuición le decía que no iba a decirlo, seguramente intentaría evadirlo o solo iba a confesarle que lo estimaba.

No podía evitar mirarlo a los ojos, esa mirada tan profunda que le daba la confundía cada vez más, la estaba apresando en ellos, hipnotizándola.

La puerta resonó con tres golpes que la alarmaron, instantáneamente ambos giraron para la puerta de la cual parecía que alguien intentaba interrumpirlos. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo y soltó a Kagome, tomó su camisa arrugada que había tirado sobre la cama y se la puso mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría de mala gana.

—¿Si?—preguntó secamente.

Kagome dio unos pasos atrás para que la persona que había interrumpido no la viera, sería mucho más vergonzoso que la vieran en la habitación de él a esas horas, volvió a sentirse avergonzada de lo que podrían llegar a pensar.

—Amo Inuyasha, debo...

—Ya no soy tu amo, Sango.—Le recordó él de mala manera.

—Am... de acuerdo... Señor Inuyasha... debo decirle que... no encontramos al ama por ninguna parte... —confesó nerviosa.— creía que estaría en su habitación pero toqué la puerta varias veces y no contestó... cuando la abrí no había nadie... todos la hemos estado buscando por todas partes y... no hay ni rastro... Kaede me pidió que se lo dijera porque suponemos que estuvo con usted cuando cenaron y queríamos saber si no sabía algo de ella...

Arqueó una ceja a la sirvienta.

—¿Asi que no la encuentran...?

—Aja... estamos muy preocupados...

—mmm... dame un momento y ahora decido que hacer.—anunció a lo que Sango asintió con la cabeza mientras él cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada divertida, ella estaba algo incómoda aún y sus mejillas no habían perdido su color en todo lo que había transcurrido de su charla con Sango.

—Creo que te buscan.—anunció en voz baja.— Deberías ir.

Kagome negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡No...! ¡Q-quiero decir... no puedo salir de tu cuarto así como si nada!—exclamó, aunque su voz salió como un suave susurro.

—¿Entonces qué?—preguntó.—¿Vas a esconderte en el baño otra vez?

Ella no respondió y agachó la mirada turbada y a la vez, vencida. Suspiró resignada mientras observaba como Inuyasha volvía a abrir la puerta, bien, soportaría la vergüenza una vez mas... ya inventaría una buena excusa para explicar como se encontraba en una habitación agena con un hombre vestido con una camisa a medio abotonar.

—Está conmigo.—contó a la sirvienta con una sonrisa.— Iba directo a su cuarto pero se perdió y acabó en la mía, estábamos hablando justamente ahora.

Kagome se armó de valor y se acercó hasta ellos, la mirada incrédula que Sango le dirigió no ayudaba a disimular su bochorno, mucho menos cuando ella miró primero a uno y luego al otro sin comprender.

—B-bueno m-me iré a dormir... —anunció Kagome sin mirarlos.—¿Podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto, Sango?

—Claro.—aceptó la joven.

Kagome dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de la habitación y se volteó hasta Inuyasha, ciertamente intentando no mirarlo a los ojos, aunque le resultó casi imposible.

—N-nos vemos.

Pronunció una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de allí junto con Sango dejándolo sumido en sus propias dudas. Sus ojos dorados permanecieron clavados en su perfecta figura marchándose por un eterno instante; Kagome estaba cada vez mas... hermosa que antes...

Sus dedos se dirigieron a sus labios, recordando el beso que le había dado cuando ella dormía tan placidamente... el beso que había comenzado con su ambicioso plan.

—Suki to ienai...

Repitió las palabras de Kagome claramente, aunque aún sin entender ciertamente que significaban ni de donde las había sacado. De lo único que estaba seguro es que desde ese momento intentaría hacer algo por ella, no quería seguir el plan, no quería que ella lo odiara ni él tampoco quería usarla... pero no podía evitarlo, Kagome le atraía, y mucho... sin darse cuenta había caído en su propia trampa, pero no estaba enojado por eso, más bien, intentaría hacer las cosas correctamente a partir de ahora... ya lo discutiría con Miroku... Podía seguir intentando enamorarla, pero ahora sería con algo más que un sentimiento ambicioso, sería porque realmente ella le interesaba como mujer.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_**------------------**_

Bien, otro capitulo presente, creo que lo subí un poco tarde de tiempo pero debo admitir que realmente estaba inspirada por lo que el capi lo acabe el miércoles, aunque no pudo subirlo el sábado porque estuve ausentada desde el jueves hasta ahora. Pero creo que a pesar de todo, el capi me salió un poco empalagoso, no se que pensaran ustedes n.n

Espero que a partir de ahora las cosas mejoren por parte de Kagome, la pobre esta muy confundida... entiendan su estado... u.u pero podría decir que para ella se esperan muchos altos y bajos, va, para ambos puesto que las cosas van a mejorar y empeorar de a poco... Por otro lado, dicen que para enamorarse no toma mucho tiempo, tal vez piensen que tomó muy poco para que empiecen a gustarse ambos, pero piensen que la cosa viene desde hace años...

Debo avisar que ya decidí que este fic tendrá un lemon, Bah, lemon no exactamente, sino un lime aunque intentare hacerlo un poco mejor que el de Ángelus, veamos como me sale... jeje... n.n

Creo que es todo por ahora, ya llegamos a los 30 reviews, no es poco a pesar de que solo vamos unos pobres 7 capítulos jajaj les agradezco sus firmas a todas n.n que tengan una linda semana y nos vemos hasta la próxima semana!!!

Belle.


	8. ¿Comprometida?

–Capitulo Especial San Valentin--

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Comprometida?**_

Sus manos se estrujaron una con otra, los nervios la carcomían y sentía como si aumentaran agoniosamente a cada segundo de silencio que pasaba mientras ambas atravesaban el pasillo. Sango parecía algo asombrada puesto que aquella expreción de sorpresa aún no había abandonado su joven y amable rostro.

—El amo... quiero decir... Inuyasha es un joven muy amable cuando se lo plantea.— admitió la sirvienta por lo bajo, intentando sacar algún mínimo tema de conversación con su ama.

—Aja... —se limitó a responder Kagome, sonrojándose aún más. Hubiera deseado que Sango sacara cualquier tema, alguno relacionado con el clima estaría bien, pero todo menos sobre él... su mente se torturaba imaginando lo que Sango estaría pensando acerca de haberla encontrado en la habitación de Inuyasha a esas horas... —...Opino lo mismo.

Hubo otro silencio sepulcral, su acompañante se detuvo frente a otra puerta pintada de blanco nacarado, esta vez la suya. Kagome volteó la vista hacia atrás para ver el camino que habían recorrido, ahora de daba cuenta; La habitación de Inuyasha estaba solo a unos metros de la suya, separada por otra más. Abrió la puerta y entró en ella, observando esta vez que las luces estaban encendidas proyectando un aura blanca y común. Las ventanas estaban abiertas aún dejando entrar una brisa que agitaba las cortinas con calmada suavidad.

Respiró el aire fresco y natural que entraba en su cuarto, muy agradable, aunque nada comparado con el aroma que había sentido al entrar en la habitación de Inuyasha, el perfume de él le daba un toque especial a diferencia de la suya.

—Bien Ama, me retiro.—anunció la sirvienta con una reverencia a lo que su Kagome la miró con algo de sorpresa.

—No hace falta que me llames ama.—Le anunció con una leve sonrisa.— llámame por mi nombre.

—Am... de acuerdo... Kagome.—pronunció su nombre con cierta incomodidad.

La joven de ojos castaños tomó las manos de su sirvienta con amabilidad mientras volvía a sonreírle dulcemente, como a una persona especial, como si fuera una hermana o alguien de confianza.

—Quisiera que seamos amigas, Sango.—pidió.—Eres muy amable y también atenta, hoy me la pasé muy bien en el almuerzo con tu compañía, realmente quisiera tener tu amistad, pero no como tu ama, sino como tu amiga.

Sango la escrutó con sorpresa durante su monólogo, luego de unos pocos instantes, sus ojos brillaron, supuso que tal vez de emoción puesto que luego ella asintió con la cabeza, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su pedido a lo que Kagome ahora le dirigió una expresión radiante.

—Muchas gracias... no había tenido una amiga desde hace años.—admitió Sango ruborizándose.—Es que... bueno... el trabajo me ha mantenido muy ocupada y mis viejos amigos vivían en el pueblo antes de que me mudara aquí a trabajar.

Kagome le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

—Te entiendo, se lo que es no tener a nadie con quien compartir tus cosas.— y es más... yo jamás he tenido un amigo, en lo que recuerdo de mi vida...

—Al menos ahora tiene a Inuyasha.—intentó comentar.— Él es muy amable con usted.

Su ama pareció incomodarse y sonrojarse otra vez, parecía turbarla recordar a su amo, pero no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué de esa reacción.

—Bueno... creo que iré a dormir.—anunció Sango con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

Su ama asintió y soltó sus manos dejándola marcharse, cuando esta se perdió por el pasillo, cerró la puerta e intentó respirar hondamente el aire natural que provenía de afuera, no pudo evitar rememorar esos sentimientos que había vivido en la presencia de Inuyasha, él se mostraba tan interesado... pero... que cosas estaba pensando... A lo mejor solo era su imaginación...

...Aunque...en parte... no le parecía que Inuyasha tuviera intenciones amistosas con ella al acercársele tanto ni tampoco brindándole aquella mirada tan profunda y cargada de un gran cariño, bien poco podría ella saber de la vida y de las relaciones entre las personas, pero de lo que estaba segura era que tal vez Inuyasha si podía estar demostrándole algo más allá de la amistad, pero también podría llegar a confundirse. Por un momento se sintió desquiciada consigo misma de no poder ser capas de entenderlo, de no poder comprender a ciencia cierta que sucedía... y por qué en esos pocos dos días, Inuyasha la trataba de esa manera tan dulce.

* * *

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia él otra vez, estaba raro, cambiado tal vez. Esa mañana no había tenido la acostumbrada arrogancia de siempre, sino que lo había tratado normalmemente, con demasiada seriedad, y aún estaba así en esos momentos, con sus ojos ámbar clavados en un punto impreciso tras la ventana del estudio.

No había mencionado palabra alguna, más bien le había pedido que se encontraran ahí y desde ese momento, permanecía cayado, debía admitir que seguía preocupándole su estado de seriedad, debería saber que le pasaba, o al menos instigarle a que hablara, por lo que se puso de pié, tomó una botella de un líquido amarillento de un estante y lo vació en dos copas.

—Quiero que brindemos.—anunció con una pequeña sonrisa, alzando su copa.

El Hanyou arqueó una ceja mientras sus ojos se clavaban en él sin entender rotundamente en que pensaba, aunque intentó imitarlo puesto que también se puso de pié y tomó su respectiva copa entre sus dedos.

—¿Y... a que se debe este brindis?—inquirió, aún sin quitarle aquella mirada de confusión a su amigo de ojos azules.

—Por tu plan, todo esta marchando viento en popa, Inuyasha... Hasta me enteré que anoche la señorita Kagome pasó un largo tiempo en tu habitación a solas... —le giñó un ojo a su amigo quien ahora había entornado los ojos hacia la copa, con cierta... ¿Culpa? Miroku frunció el seño sin comprender aún que le pasaba, alzó su copa un poco más para brindar a lo que Inuyasha lo imitó, aunque casi sin ganas.—¿Qué te sucede?

El Hanyou primero suspiró con pesadez, luego se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes que parecieron infinitos para su impaciente amigo, hasta que finalmente dejó la copa en la mesa con suavidad, sin siquiera haber hecho algo con el líquido que aún llacía reposando en su interior, y miró decididamente a Miroku.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto.—anunció.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—se escandalizó su amigo, dejando tambien la copa sobre la mesa.—¡Hasta hace dos dias estabas completamente decidido a conquistarla!

—Si... ya se lo que dije... —gruñó entre dientes, fulminándolo con su mirada, lo que intimidó levemente a su compañero.— Pero no puedo seguir... me siento muy culpabe con todo lo que estoy haciendo... Kagome odia a Naraku por haber intentado usarla ¿¡Y que piensas que sentirá por mi cuando se de cuenta de que yo busco lo mismo que él!?

Su amigo se mantuvo notoriamente callado, ahora él tambien permanecía con esa ceriedad, aunque no duró mucho, puesto que luego estalló en carcajadas que irritaron completamente a su amigo quien volvió a querer derretirlo con su mirada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—recriminó casi como una bestia enfurecida, pues Miroku le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

—¡No me digas que te enamoraste de la Señorita Kagome!—continuó riendo, posando una mano en sus costillas y golpeando la mesa a modo de no soportar más el dolor que le causaban semejantes carcajadas.

Era demaciado ya, gruñó por lo bajo como la bestia que era, aunque hubiera intentado controlarse estoicamente, cerró una mano en puño, que no tardó en dolerle puesto que sus garras se habían articulado y comenzaban a clavarse en su piel, aflojó el agarre de su puño para no herirse, dejando a la vista sus amenazadoras "armas" que produjeron que Miroku dejara de reir.

—Calmate... solo... bromeaba... —intentó corregirse puesto que la apariencia demoníaca de Inuyasha no era motivo de gracia, puso ambas manos delante de su cuerpo para instigarlo a que detuviera su enojo.— Es solo que... me... me parece muy raro esto... nunca imaginé que serías tu el primero en caer...

Miroku simuló una sonrisa culposa a lo que su amigo solo bufó desquiciado y ocultó su mano tras su espalda para poder calmar su autocontrol.

—No le encuentro ninguna gracia al tema... —admitió Inuyasha volviendo a mirar fijamente por la ventana, otra vez.— Lo confirmo, si, puede que halla caido, Kagome no es una mujer a la que puedes negarle que no es atractiva,—volvió sus ojos penetrantes a él.— porque lo es.

Miroku no contestó absolutamente nada, sabía que el hecho de que Inuyasha sintiera algo por Kagome podría ser una posibilidad puesto que él mismo había comprobado la indiscutible belleza de la nueva propietaria de esa mansion, dotada con un pequeño pero magnífico cuerpo.

—¿Entonces... que harás?—inquirió el de ojos azules.—¿Dejarás el plan reusándote a que no poseerás la casa?

—Feh! ¿Eres estúpido o que?—esta vez Inuyasha le dirigió una expreción decidida.— Por supuesto que no, lo que cambiará es el verdadero "por qué", seguiré intentando ganar su amor, pero ahora hay un sentimiento más además de la ambición, será porque realmente quiero tener su afecto.

* * *

La luz molestaba, y mucho, aunque intentó ignorarla y tomar unas horas más de sueño si podía, pero le fue casi imposible puesto que un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer desde su muñeca, lentamente subiendo por su brazo y hombro, dejando otro cosquilleo casi irresitible en su cuello, aunque intentó resistirlo, ya era tarde, el sueño se iba de su cuerpo a cada instante y podía sentir esa caricia cada vez más. Se le puso la piel de gallina puesto que aquella caricia tan agradable y molesta a la vez subía por su cuello hasta recorrer su mejilla, donde un par de dedos tomaron delicadamente un mechón de su pelo y lo acomodaron tras su oreja.

Abrió los ojos cuando aquella sensación acabó, primero lo hizo con pereza, puesto que sus parpados pesaban demaciado y además, la luz no ayudaba mucho. Aunque cuando su vista se adaptó a la iluminación del lugar, percivió una figura masculina acuclillada a su lado que la observaba con atención y tambien con ternura, con sus ojos dorados aún mucho más brillantes por la luz del lugar, los cuales luego de sentir su mirada reflejada en la suya, brillaron aún un poco más, expectantes.

—Inuyasha... —su nombre fluyó de sus labios semi-abiertos casi instantaneamente puesto que apenas los había movido, su mente se preguntó desde cuanto hacía que estaba allí, mirándola de esa manera... se ruborizó un poco, a lo que el medio-demonio le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No era mi intención despertarte.—Admitió.— Solo vine a traerte un pequeño regalo.

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia la cómoda que reposaba junto a al ventanal, donde reposaba un bonito jarrón pintado con flores chinas azules que ella ya había visto con anterioridad, aunque ahora el jarrón no estaba vacío como recordaba, sino que permanecía lleno de pequeñas flores rozadas, se imaginó que abría al menos unas cien, o tal vez más, puesto que el ramo era enorme y la caida de las flores llegaba a rozar el mueble donde reposaba el jarrón.

—¡Ho... son hermosas!—Kagome se sentó en la cama con agilidad, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver ese "pequeño" regalo de su parte.

—Son Flores de Cerezo, ya las conoces.—confirmó Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros.— Las famosas "Sakura" del árbol que esta frente a la casa.

—¿Tu mismo las cortaste?—preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia él quien asintió.

—Recordé que hace tres dias cumpliste años y no me di cuenta de regalarte algo.—admitió mirando el ramo.— Espero conpensar mi falta con esto, generalmente estas flores duran bastante, toda la primavera y gran parte del verano si no me equivoco. Pero los ramos no son muy aconsejables que digamos... pero si cambias el agua del florero todos los días, creo... ¿Kagome?

Detuvo su monólogo mientras la observaba otra vez con la misma sorpresa y preocupación que había expresado el día anterior, Kagome volvía a llorar, aunque esta vez luchaba estoicamente para impedir que sus lágrimas calleran por sus mejillas, ella tomó la sábana que la cubría y se limpió los restos de lágrimas con ella.

—¿Qué... ?—intentó preguntar que le sucedía, aunque ella le brindó una sonrisa radiante y cargada de agradecimiento que produjo que se quedara sin palabras para seguir hablando, lo siguiente que Kagome hizo ni siquiera en sus sueños se había imaginado que haría ante algo tan insignificante como un presente atrasado; Ella comenzó a reir y lo abrazó al cuello, produciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentado al suelo con ella aún aferrada a su cuello, pronunciando palabras de un infinito agradecimiento.

—¡N-nunca antes... había resivido un regalo...!— ahora lo comprendía, Kagome lloraba, pero de felicidad, a lo que solo rió con levedad y acarició su sedoso cabello con sus dedos.—¡V-voy a... a cuidarlas mucho... ! N-no sabes... lo feliz que estoy...

—Yo tambien... —susurró, casi sin que pudiera ser oido, mientras depositaba un pequeño beso entre sus cabellos los cuales olían a ella, aquel aroma tan dulce y agradable; como ella.

Kagome se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, aún de aquella manera tan radiante, aunque esa vez se le sumó su típico tono rosado a sus mejillas puesto que acababa de comprender lo cerca que estaban una distancia de otra, tanto, que podía rozar su naríz con la de Inuyasha, por lo que se limitó a quitarsele de encima para dejarlo levantarse, mientras que formulaba una pequeña disculpa.

—Bueno... ya debo irme.—Anunció el medio demonio mientras se reincorporaba, a lo que resivió una mirada dudosa de Kagome, a lo que optó por añadir.—Voy a ver como está Mioga en los campos de la estancia.

—Ha... ¿Puedo ir también?— ella juntó ambas manos a modo de ruego.

—No lo se... hace demaciado calor afuera como para que camines tanto, además no estas acostumbrada...

—¡Claro que puedo!—se ofendió.—¡Puedo soportar el calor, no tengo ningun problema!

—Te digo que el camino es muy largo, puedes sufrir un golpe de calor o algo peor...

—¡Inuyasha!—ella puso ambas manos en su cintura.—Ya no soy una niña, si no te enteraste ya soy mayor y soy la dueña de esta casa por lo que tambien DEBO ir.

Volvió a separar sus labios para formular una réplica, aunque volvió a cerrarlos. Tenía razón y le costaba admitir que así era... ella era la dueña, por lo que tenía derecho a ir si así lo quería.

—De acuerdo.—suspiró y caminó lentamente hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse, aunque volteó antes de cerrarla completamente.— primero desayuna algo, yo te esperaré abajo...

Una vez que permaneció a solas, sonrió triunfal, no era la primera vez que tenía un "enfrentamiento" de esos con Inuyasha, pero estaba segura que ese era el primero que había ganado definitivamente.

Despues de lo que serían casi quince minutos completos en los que optó por tomar un baño rápido, ponerse un vestido de verano frezco y cómodo y desayunar un par de cosas, se dirigió al living donde, como había acordado, él estaba allí esperándola.

—No tardaste tanto.—admitió Inuyasha con un tono normal, ya no parecía frustrado.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa y ambos se precipitaron fuera, donde ya los esperaba un caballo gris que parecía gustoso alimentándose del verde y bien cuidado cesped. Inuyasha fue el primero en subir y le tendió una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo a lo que obedeció sin duda alguna sentándose otra vez frente a él, donde sintió una de sus manos rodear su pequeña cintura.

— ¿Lista?—preguntó su jinete demaciado cerca de su oido.

—Lista.—repitió Kagome sonrojándose levemente sintiendo cosquillas en su oido por su aliento.

Él agitó las riendas del caballo y este comenzó a galopar con rapidez en dirección al Este de la casa. Varias veces no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a Kagome mientras esta observaba el campo verde que ya ni recordaba, era hermosa, no podía negar que le atraía bastante... aquella mujer con carácter de niña... Sabía que estaba perdido en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos... en cada una de sus expeciones... en todo... Tal vez había permanecido demaciado tiempo mirándola puesto que ella también le devolvía la mirada, aunque una algo incómoda. Parpadeó confundido y rápidamente volvió la vista al frente, turbado y ciertamente avergonzado por haber sido descubierto... ¿Pero... desde cuando sentía tanta vergüenza como esa vez?

El viaje duró más de media hora transcurrida casi en silencio, el calor comenzaba a hacerce insoportable a cada segundo, Kagome comenzó a hacerce viento con su propia mano a lo que, al darse cuenta, Inuyasha aceleró el andar del equino hasta que se hizo visible la casita que ocupaba Mioga cuando quería estar cerca de su campo de cultivo. Inuyasha detuvo el caballo y bajó de él, siguiendo por extender su mano a Kagome quien había comenzado a dormirse desde hacía unos diez minutos. Ella se desperezó y tomó la mano que Inuyasha le ofrecía para bajar, callendo sobre el pecho de su compañero quien la sujetó fuertemente por su cintura hasta que sus pies alcanzaron el suelo.

—No creia que esta estancia fuera tan amplia... —comentó Kagome, rememorando el calor que sentía y todo lo que habían recorrido.

—Feh! ¿Ahora te das cuenta por qué Naraku te tenía tanto interes?—preguntó Inuyasha con cierta molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Kagome no añadió nada, sino que frunció el seño por su comentario, no necesariamente porque le molestara, sino que lo que realmente era lo que la había molestado es descubrir cada día que su odio hacia él iba creciendo cada un poco más.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la casita, donde el viejo anciando con aspecto de pulga salió para resivirlos con una reverencia mientras se quitaba el sombrero de paja de la calva cabeza.

—Buenos dias, ama. Buenos Dias, Señor Inuyasha.

Kagome volteó la vista hasta Inuyasha, con cierta extrañeza.

—¿Desde cuando eres "Señor"?—preguntó.

—Desde que te nombre la nueva ama de la estancia... —anunció Inuyasha poniendo los ojos en blanco, ciertamente no le agradaba mucho ese asunto.— No pueden llamarme amo puesto que no soy tu esposo ni nada por el estilo.

—Amm... ya-ya veo... —Volvió la vista al frente, ruborizándose, a lo que Inuyasha arqueó una ceja pero no objetó nada al respecto.

—Bueno, Mioga... creo que Kaede te tiene al tanto de que se avecina una tormenta bastate fuerte, por lo que hay que tomar precauciones para no perder todo el cultivo.—comentó Inuyasha seriamente.

—Si, haré lo que pueda... —Mioga parecía bastante preocupado cuando volvió la vista a los cultivos que rodeaban su chosa y se perdian bajando una colina.— Ya he comenzado haciendo unos cuantos canales a los costados pero... si llegara a llover a cántaros, muchas hortalizas no sobrevivirán...

—Al menos, algo es algo.—repuso Kagome con una sonrisa de consuelo para el anciano.— Cuando acabe la lluvia volverán a crecer seguramente pero apuesto a que muchas se salvarán, de igual manera, aprecio tu esmero Mioga.

Los ojos del anciando brillaron emocionados por la compación de su ama, le agradeció unas cuantas veces sin dejar de inclinarse ante ella quien ciertamente parecía algo incómoda pero no replicó. Mioga los guió por el campo, al menos, por las partes más cercanas e invitó a Kagome a que arrancara algunas frutas para llevar en el camino de regreso a lo que ella solo se conformó con un par de racimos de uvas.

—Más allá estan las hiervas de Kaede.—comentó Mioga señalando un punto apartado.— Ella es la que se encarga de cuidarlas bien y hasta sabe identificarlas... yo solo opino que son todos yuyos iguales...

Kagome rió dulcemente, de una manera cantarina ante su comentario que llamó la atención del Hanyou quien respectivamente caminaba tras ella. Él solo sonrió placidamente al oir su risa divertida, a lo mejor era tal y como Miroku le había dicho, era mucho más que un afecto lo que sentía por Kagome, quizás si realmente se estaba enamorando de ella.

—¡Nos vemos Mioga y suerte con el campo!—le gritó Kagome alzando su mano para despedirse de él mientras se alejaban sobre el caballo gris.

—¿Siempre vas a ser tan amable con todos?—preguntó Inuyasha, bajando la vista a ella.

—Claro, todos son muy amables, tu eres el duro aveces, Inuyasha.

Él solo volvió la vista al frente y sonrió, a lo mejor si era verdad. Pudo notar que ya habían pasado más de la mitad del mediodía en el campo de Mioga, el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente y podría jurar que estaba bastante oscuro... pero... ¿Ya había oscurecido? Alzó sus ojos dorados al cielo, los cuales se abrieron más, sorpendidos, puesto que estaba oscuro por las nubes de tormenta que se habían acumulado en pocos minutos.

Un trueno azotó la calma del lugar y Kagome dio un respingo en su lugar, tambien mirando el cielo con cierto temor.

—¡No estaba así de oscuro hace unos minutos!—exclamó ella sujetando la camisa de Inuyasha fuertemente.

El viento se levantó contra ellos, demaciado fuerte y helado que la hicieron tiritar de frio por unos momentos, buscó refugio en el pecho de su compañero quien la acercó más a él tomándola otra vez por la cintura y obligando al caballo que galopara más rápido aunque este se negó puesto que otro relámpago alumbró el lugar por completo asustando al animal. Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y tiró fuertemente de las riendas del caballo quien pareció detener sus movimientos que amenazaban con tirarlos a ambos, aunque no estaba cien por cierto tranquilo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Kagome, asustada tambien.—¡No estamos ni a mitad del camino y el caballo no quiere seguir!

Inuyasha gruñó y bajó del caballo junto con Kagome quien tambien parecía temerosa. Él tiró de las riendas del animal para que lo siguiera hasta que logró atar las sogas que lo sujetaban a el tronco de un grueso árbol.

—No tenemos opción.—anunció el medio demonio ceriamente.—O caminamos o nos quedamos.

La chica juntó ambas manos, nerviosa y confundida intentando decidir que hacer, aunque no fue posible demaciado tiempo puesto que a los pocos instantes, el viento volvió a elevarse y unas gruesas gotas de lluvia los empaparon en cuestión de segundos. Kagome inhaló aire con profundidad, incapás de seguir respirando puesto que aquella agua estaba tan helada que le impedía a sus pulmones seguir respirando. El sudor que había recorrido su cuerpo causante del agobiante calor ahora era sustituido por un temblor que recorría cada sentímetro de su cuerpo de manera violenta. Tubo que hacer varios intentos para recuperar la respiración aunque no normalmente, puesto que su cuerpo ahora tiritaba de frío, se abrazó a sí misma buscando calor aunque no lograba encontrar algun atisbo mínimo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sus manos estaban casi congeladas, apenas podía mover sus dedos por el frío.

Inuyasha intentó contener la calma, a los pocos segundos el frio que su cuerpo había comenzado a experimentar se fue, sabía que estaba acostumbrado a esos repentinos cambios de calor a helada, ya desde hacía muchísimo que era victima de ese cambia tan bruzco. Sonrió triunfal y sus ojos dorados volvieron a Kagome, aunque toda expreción de supremacía hacía segundos atrás se borró de su cara, se acercó más y la tomó por los hombros, estaba helada y tambien su piel la cual había palidecido completamente.

—¡Kagome!¡Kagome!—la llamó Inuyasha sarandeándola.—¡Estas congelada...!

—T-t-ten-go m-m-much-o f-f-fr-í-io—intentó hablar como pudo, aunque apenas podía mover sus labios.

El de ojos dorados estaba completamente asustado, ella apenas podía hablar y temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus labios se habían tornado azulados al igual que sus manos. Por Kami... el cambio de temperatura tan derrepente la habia afectado a ella... claro... jamás había tomado la inmunidad que ahora él tenía.

—¿E-Escuchame... Como... Como te sientes?—preguntó con torpeza, puesto que apenas sabía que podría hacer con ella en ese estado. Sus peores temores serían que estubiera sufriendo de un principio de hipotermia pero... de tal manera, así parecía...

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Kagome quien solo cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras la lluvia seguia callendo sin piedad sobre sus cabezas, helando cada vez más su pequeño cuerpo entumecido. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y perdió el equilibrio, hubiera caido de no ser porque los reflejos de Inuyasha aún seguían funcionando inclusive en aquel momento en el que parecía notoriamente shockeado y confundido.

La sostuvo en brazos, debía decidirse que hacer, si dejaba que continuara... Kagome podría... No, por supuesto que no iba a dejar que algo le sucediera... menos que muriera estando él para ayudarla... eso sería lo último que se dignaría a hacer.

La condujo bajo un sauce donde al menos lograba retener un poco más la lluvia que en un campo abierto, dejó caer su espalda contra el tronco del arbol y posó una mano sobre la mejilla de ella, seguia congelada. Bien, solo había una solución para que no muriera de hipotermia...

Intentó erguirse, se quitó la delgada camisa húmeda que se había pegado estoicamente a su piel y la arrojó lejos, el frío se colaba hasta sus huesos, pero no había elección. Rápidamente tomó entre sus manos el cuello del vestido de Kagome y tiró de él para desabotonarlo lo más rápido posible (claro que no pudo evitar razgarlo), se lo quitó tambien y acercó su cuerpo casi desnudo al suyo, intentando darle al menos un poco de su calor.

Instantaneamente sintió la piel fría de Kagome contra la suya que logró cortar su respiración, aunque solo afirmó más su agarre a su cuerpo desde su pequeña cintura desnuda, soportando la agonía... solo por ella. Sus ojos dorados la miraron con demaciada preocupacion, estaba desmayada. Posó su mejilla sobre sus cabellos mojados rogando por que ella estuviera bien, que se recuperara.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo se había mantenido en aquella posición, solo sabía que a medida que los instantes pasaban, trataba de que su preocupación dismunullera al notar que la temperatura de su cuerpo y el de Kagome aumentaba un poco más y ella volvía a recuperar el color poco a poco hasta que sus labios se volvieron otra vez rojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Acercó su frente a la sulla, estaba casi tibia. Sonrió con levedad, ya casi había pasado... Una de sus manos rodeó la espalda pequeña de Kagome y la sostuvo para verle la cara. La llamó un par de veces, cerciorándose de que despertaría de su demayo a lo que luego de la quinta vez que pronunció su nombre, sus ojos fueron reflejados en los castaños de ella que se abrieron lentamente.

—Inuyasha... —respiraba entrecortado aún, aunque él estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora que ella podía volver a hablar casi con normalidad.

—No te preocupes, esta todo bien.—la calmó con una leve sonrisa.— Lo que importa es que estas viva, Kagome.

La chica asintió y frunció un poco el seño cuando otra corriente de aire volvió a helar su cuerpo produciendo un leve temblor que azotó su piel como si no llevara ropa sobre su cuerpo. Sus ojos castaños bajaron hasta el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha y luego a su propio cuerpo el cual solo estaba revestido de ropa interior.

Kagome pronunció un grito ahogado mientras se sonrojaba completamente, mucho más que las veces anteriores, su piel volvía a hervirle, ya no tenía ni una pizca de frío, más bien, un calor exesivo invadía su cuerpo, demaciado excesivo...

—Bueno, ese rubor ayuda a mejorarte.—opinó Inuyasha con un leve tono burlón.

La chica formuló una leve mueca mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada e intentó separarse de él, aunque Inuyasha hizo más firme su agarre contra su pecho, obligando que la cabeza de Kagome recostara esta vez en su hombro.

—Eres una terca... —gruñó entre dientes.—Te salvé la vida... si haces alguna estupidez ahora la temperatura te volverá a bajar.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos con pena y gimió un poco, por unos momentos había sentido que revivía los momentos pasados con Náraku al verse ambos casi desnudos, su corazón dolía en su pecho por los fuertes latidos... pero era distinto, Inuyasha nunca sería capás de hacer semejante cosa... pero que pensamientos tan descabellados habían invadido su mente... Inuyasha la había ayudado... nada más... Cerró los ojos sintiendo su calor irradiar de su cuerpo y rodeó la espalda de él con sus manos.

—Gracias... —susurró Kagome.

—Te dije que no debías venir... —agregó Inuyasha molesto consigo mismo más que con ella.—Sabía que algo podría pasar...

—No digas eso... —Kagome sonrió.—Estoy contigo porque me gusta.

Inuyasha se irguió un poco y la miró con algo de confución, la mirada de Kagome le demostraba agradecimiento y felicidad, sabía que no mentía... hasta ella misma le había dicho que le agradaba su compañía el día anterior.

—Kagome... yo... —Inuyasha bajó un poco la vista, entrecerrando los ojos, incapás de mirarla a la cara.—Me asusté mucho... lo... siento por... haberte expuesto a esto, hubiese sido mejor... dejarte en esa casa pataleando si así fuera. Pero... igual no me quejo ahora... en este mismo momento... —sus ojos volvieron a mirarla con infinita calma.—Yo... tambien estoy contigo porque me gusta... estoy contigo porque te amo.

El tiempo de detuvo, ya no oía el sonido de la lluvia recorrer la estancia ni tampoco los relinchos molestos del caballo más allá. Ya no sentía ni siquiera su corazón palpitando alocado, se mantuvo mirándolo eternamente, a aquellos ojos dorados que correspondían a su mirada con una infinita pasión. Sus labios se entreabrieron, pero no pudieron articular nada, sino que volvieron a temblar pero no de frio, más bien por el repentino nerviosismo que experimentaba, siempre se había imaginado la confeción de Inuyasha en sus más profundos sueños infantiles... eso debía ser un sueño más... no podía ser real... no... no tenía sentido... era... imposible...

—¿No me crees, verdad?—preguntó con un tono divertido en su voz.

Ella bajó su mirada, en un leve intento de demostrarle que así era, por lo que el Hanyou rió amargamente antes de obligarla a mirarlo a la cara alzando su mentón con su mano. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron inmensamente cuando resivió aquella mirada cargada de cariño y preocupación de parte de Inuyasha la cual entornó mientras le sonreía levemente.

Una de sus manos se afirmó firmemente su espalda mientras que con la otra dejaba una leve caricia en su mejilla sonrojada. Kagome alzó una mano temblorosa hasta posarla sobre la que seguia en su mejilla, ella tambien le dirigió esa mirada de cariño, aunque tal vez demostrándole confución tambien.

Inuyasha acercó otra vez el cuerpo de Kagome al sullo, atrayéndo sus labios a los suyos los cuales dejaron un largo pero suave beso sobre los semi-abiertos de ella, los cuales no se movieron debido al shock. Su mano que había estado sobre su mejilla, tomó la de Kagome y la guio tras su cuello la cual se afirmó a su piel al instante. Los labios de ella se permitieron abrirce un poco más permitiendo que él pudiera ahondar el beso, lo que no dudó en hacerlo al instante.

Podía sentir su propio corazón y el de ella latir al unismo, puesto que ambos se mantenían uno junto al otro por su cercanía. Kagome lentamente comenzó a corresponderle a sus besos con algo de torpeza, pero ahora ambas de sus manos estaban afirmadas a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que sus dedos jugueteaban con su largo cabello plateado con nerviosismo. En cambio, una de las manos de Inuyasha habían comenzado un camino lento de manera ascendente por su espalda siguiendo la linea de su columna hasta alcanzar su nuca, donde afirmó su mano y se inclinó más sobre ella, incapáz de saciarce completamente de esa droga que se había convertido sus labios para él, eran demaciado tentadores desde hacía tiempo y ya había tenido la oportunidad de provarlos una vez, aunque no completamente como estaba sucediendo en ese mismo momento, ahora se sentía demaciado tentado, no lograba entender tampoco como había conseguido llegar a eso, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que a cada segundo sentía que la amaba cada vez un poco más y que a cada momento sería más dificil dejar de besarla con ese amor y esa pasión que le estaba demostrando.

Finalmente fue él quien se separó a duras penas de ella, intentando recuperar el aire que sus pulmones habían perdido. Abrió sus ojos ámbar que la escrutaron con demaciada atención, ella no se dignaba a abrir sus ojos, seguramente por temor a lo que podría suceder a continuación de ese acontecimiento. Sonrió y depositó un pequeño beso ahora en su frente que produjo que Kagome lo mirara con cierto temor primero.

—No estoy jugando ni estoy mintiéndote.— confirmó Inuyasha.—De verdad eso siento...

Kagome no objetó nada, entornó sus ojos y se afirmó a su cuerpo con fuerza, aunque no fue más bien porque necesitara otra vez de su calor puesto que ahora cada centímetro de su cuerpo hervía como si el sofocante sol hubiese vuelto a salir, pero no era así puesto que la lluvia seguia callendo con estruendo. Más bien estaba demaciado confundida e incapaz de comprender que había estado sucediendo en los últimos minutos, todo había sido tan repentino... tan... mágico... así lo pensaba, pero tambien sentía un gran amor por él, tal vez mucho más de lo que Inuyasha podría imaginarse.

* * *

Tocó la puerta muchas más veces de lo necesario hasta que esta se abrio por Kaede quien parecía terriblemente preocupada por su estado. Al verlos completamente empapados, pidió a Sango que trallera un par de toallas mientras los dejaba pasar.

—Me preocupé mucho, ama... la lluvia se largó de repente y... afuera está helado... —Kaede la miraba con detenimiento.— Espero que no halla sucedido nada...

La chica no respondió, el de ojos dorados la miró un eterno instante, si no se equivocaba, Kagome seguia en estado de shock o algo por el estilo puesto que no había hablado en todo el día desde que le confesado sus sentimientos. Cuando la lluvia había calmado un poco, había decidido retomar el camino de regreso a casa lo más rápido que pudo en el caballo, y allí estaban ahora.

—¿Ama, esta bien?—se preocupó Kaede acercándose más a ella para examinarla.

—Si... he... bueno... —esta vez fue Inuyasha quien intentó explicar la cituación.— Kagome no esta acostumbrada a estos cambios de clima y... tubo hipotermia y...

La anciana se escandalizó completamente mientras pronunciaba un grito ahogado, justamente en ese momento Sango llegó junto a ellos y le entregó las toallas en las cuales se envolvieron ambos.

—¿¡Pero está bien, no es así!?—la anciana volvió a examinar la cara pálida de su ama una vez más.

—Si ya... me ocupé de eso... —la tranquilizó el Hanyou, luego volvió su vista a Kagome.— Será mejor que te acuestes y te pongas unos paños calientes.

Ella apenas lo miró y su cara se ruborizó notoriamente cuando lo hizo, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras daba media vuelta y salía se la habitación a paso algo torpe y rápido. Sango de dirigió tras ella y la ayudó a subir las escaleras con amabilidad, aunque no obtuvo ni una pequeña palabra por parte de su nueva amiga.

Juntas llegaron a la habitación, sus ojos se dirigieron instantaneamente hasta el florero donde las flores de cerezo aún permanecía allí, recien cortadas y con aquel aroma tan peculiar. Su estómago se revolvió de solo recordar al dueño de esas flores, sus mejillas también se ruborizaron; Aún su mente no lograba asimilar que había sido besada por él, que Inuyasha le había confesado que la amaba, aquellas cortas fraces habían recorrido su mente toda la tarde y no había sido capaz de dirigirle ni una pequeña palabra a su compañero, era demaciado confuso y además, tampoco sabía que podría decirle ahora... Su mente no asimilaba nada, en parte tampoco podía creer lo que Inuyasha había dicho y hecho esa tarde... su mente quería pensar que tal vez había sido casualidad... quien sabe... algun juego de niños... pero no, no la habría besado de no ser porque la amara como él mismo había dicho...

—Será mejor que valla a buscar agua tibia.

Sango salió de la habitación con rapidez, dejándola sola, aunque en ningun momento se cruzo por su mente recostarse en su cama como Inuyasha había ordenado, sino que soltó la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, al instante, esta y su vestido roto calleron al suelo. Sus ojos castaños examinaron las prendas y su corazón se aceleró al instante, alzó su vestido y observó que le faltaban varios de sus botones, seguramente en un intento desesperado por abrirlo, tambien estaba razgado...

Se dirigió a su armario y de vistió con su camisón el cual usaba para dormir, no tenía pensado levantarse en todo el día de la cama, se sentía debil y sin fuerzas como para seguir manteniendose en pie por mucho tiempo. Otra corriente de aire violenta entró a su habitación y agitó las cortinas, haciendo que algunas flores de su preciado ramo volaran lejos. Kagome se precipító hasta la ventana con una rapidez exesiva y la cerró, no quería perder aquellas preciadas flores...

Luego de eso, caminó hasta el escritorio y abrió el primer cajón de donde extrajo un pequeño estuche adornado con caracoles de mar, lo abrió y sus ojos observaron una única flor de cerezo maltratada a la cual le faltaban varios pétalos, sonrió levemente y con algo de pena, tal vez era un pensamiento infantil lo que ahora pasaba por su mente, pero esa bien podría ser su primera flor que había resivido como regalo de parte de Inuyasha, se había prometido guardarla allí como recuerdo de él... Tambien recordaba haber puesto allí los restos que quedaban de esa flor de cerezo la noche anterior junto con...

Sus dedos sujetaron un minúsculo anillo de oro que ya desde hacía años no le entraba, era demaciado pequeño, infantil, aunque de cualquier manera lo había concervado hasta ese momento...

"—_Si. Naraku no podrá retenerte. Cuando seas mayor, una chica adulta, te llevaré al lugar en donde yo vivo y viviremos juntos ¿Qué te parece? Serás como una princesa._

—_¡Claro que quiero!— exclamó ella, mientras sus mejillas de decoloraban a rojo. Tan solo pensar en que sería una princesa, la hacía emocionarse... a lo mejor, estaría viviendo un cuento de Hadas como aquel de la pobre Cenicienta._

—_Bueno, es una promesa. Promesa de padre.— agregó el chico. _

_Rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó un pequeño anillo de oro, lo suficientemente pequeño como el dedo de Kagome. Se lo entregó, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida._

—_Este es un regalo que te va a recordar mi promesa.—contó._

_Lo tomó en sus pequeñas manitos y lo examinó detenidamente, era muy bonito... se preguntaba de donde lo habría sacado, aunque al mismo tiempo no: Inuyasha podía ser realmente un príncipe azul y vivir en un castillo, solo que se lo estaba ocultando... ¿No era así?"_

Cerró sus manos en torno al anillo que Inuyasha le había regalado y lo acercó a su pecho, ese anillo representaba la promesa de él, la promesa de sacarla de aquella casa donde se sentía apresada, y ahora estaba cumplido. Volvió a observarlo detenidamente, ahora que se daba cuenta, a pesar de ser pequeño, esa joya le recordó a un anillo de compromiso ya que era perfectamente lizo y tan solo un pequeño diamante, casi minúsculo, lo adornaba. Generalmente jamás se había fijado en ese detalle, sino que lo había tomado como algo natural, aunque solo se mordió el labio para evitar reir tontamente, que pensamientos tenía... se notaba que estaba demaciado confundida y demaciado enamorada de él...

Alzó el anillo sobre sus ojos para poder verlo mejor, algo había relucido en su interior, que había captado su atención, pero este era demaciado pequeño como para poder verlo bien lo que contenía, entrecerró los ojos un poco y trato de acercarlo más a la poca luz que entraba desde la ventana...

...El anillo resvaló de sus manos y calló al suelo, rodando hasta desaparecer bajo el escitorio. Sus manos temblaban, tambien sus piernas y podría jurar que su corazón ya casi estaba fuera de su pecho puesto que latía tan rápido que no lo sentía, tubo la necesidad de sentarse en su cama ya que sentía que desfallecería otra vez por el shock... era... inexplicable... demaciado incoherente... imposible...

—Inuyasha... —pronunció debilmente, casi sin aire, el nombre que formaba el conjunto de letras al reverso del anillo de compromiso.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Ufff... realmente estaba inspirada... creo que de todos este capitulo ha sido el maaaas largo, pero vale la pena ;) ya que mañana es San Valentin e intente inspirarme lo más que pude, por eso, este capi romántico va dedicado a este dia tan especial para los enamorados n.n por eso la dedicacion al inicio del capitulo jajaj espero que este bien para el gusto de todas a pesar de que intente dar lo mejor de mi.

Bueno, el final es algo inconcluso, podría decirse que el anillo que Inuyasha le regalo es uno de compromiso porque ES uno de compromiso por lo que parece y tiene el nombre de él al reverso... algunas pensaran que es un perverso en hacerle eso a una niña pequeña... pero quien sabe...

A respuesta de uno de los reviews acerca de lo que significa el titulo d este fic: SUKI TO IENAI, la traducción es NO PUEDO DECIR QUE TE AMO, perdon si no lo deje muy en claro n.n' jeje...

Bueno, es todo, y les mando un saludo bien grande y un feliz dia de San Valentin!!


	9. Soledad

_Capítulo 9: Soledad_

Caminó de manera apresurada hasta su habitación dejando las gotitas de agua caer de su cabello y mojar la alfombra que adornaba los pasillos. Cabe agregar que tubo suerte puesto que casualmente Miroku salía de su respectivo cuarto y lo saludaba con normalidad, a lo que optó por tomarlo del brazo y conducirlo junto con él a su habitación.

No le dio explicaciones a cada una de las preguntas que el de ojos azules le formulaba, sino que no paró de llevarlo consigo hasta que abrió la puerta y se encerró a ambos dentro. Miroku se sentó en su cama y lo miró desde allí sin entender, él se procuró en dejar en alerta sus oidos para escuchar por si alguien pasaba justamente por allí y escuchaba su conversación pero cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, tomó aire, listo para comenzar a decirle lo que había estado teniendo en mente toda esa tarde, solo esperaba que Miroku no lo tomara a mal, aunque conociéndolo tal vez se alegraría, aunque lo que pensaba decirle no era mucho motivo de fiesta. Finalmente, decidido, habló.

hondamente y habló.

—La besé.—confesó ceriamente.

Primero le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, aunque luego, como si se tratara de que lo estaba mirando en una secuencia por camara lenta, la sonrisa de Mirku se fué haciendo presente en su rostro. Se puso de pié y juntó ambas palmas en señal de victoria.

—¡Genial!—exclamó aún sonriente.—¡Con esto has dado un paso muy importante, es una marabillosa noticia!

Inuyasha entornó sus ojos dorados a su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas, no es nada bueno. Kagome no me dirigió la palabra despues de eso.

La sonrisa de su amigo disminuyó un poco.

—¿Acaso se enojó contigo?

—No lo se.—repuso frunciendo el seño.— Pero por su cara me di cuenta de que esta confundida, y mucho. En ningún momento me recriminó algo.

—¿Pero que hizo después de eso?—inquirió Miroku comenzando a impacientarce.

—Bueno... nada, ya te lo dije, tampoco se atrevió a mirarme a la cara en todo el día.

Su amigo de paseó por la habitación mientras meditaba en silencio, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha lo siguieron a cada paso que daba, haciendose cada vez más y más anciosos de oir la opinión de su amigo, aunque su mente le decía que a lo mejor haberla besado de una manera tan repentina la había afectado mucho, quizás Kagome necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para aplacar sus ideas y pensar en lo que realmente sentía... quien sabe... a lo mejor... obtenía algo bueno de esa mustra de cariño que le había dado.

Inuyasha bufó tras contar casi tres minutos desde que Miroku había comenzado a pensar y pasearce de un lado al otro con rapidez, solo optó por sonreír burlonamente.

—Si sigues así vas a hacer un pozo.

—¡Silencio por favor!—pidió Miroku con impaciencia.

El de ojos dorados lo miró con sorpresa por su reacción, por lo que lo miró con rencor mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando por su respuesta la cual se tardaba mucho en llegar.

—No se me ocurre nada...—admitió el de ojos azules suspirando.

—Tanta espera para nada... —gruñó Inuyasha siguiendo con aquella mirada de rencor.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que intentes no acercarte a ella y que la dejes meditar bien las cosas.—opinó.

Inuyasha rió con amargura.

—Ya lo he pensado. Pero no puedo, estoy muy preocupado por su estado y...

—¿Su estado?

—Tubo hipotermia por la helada.—comentó mientras recordaba que él aún seguia empapado, por lo que se dirigió a su armario y sacó otra camisa limpia.

Miroku arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba más a su amigo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Y tú como buen samaritano la socorriste de la manera tradicional...

—Keh! Hice lo posible para que no pasara a algo más grave.— aclaró sin mirarlo por la turbación que había comenzado a sentir.

Su amigo solo sonrió sin añadir más nada, recostó su espalda contra la pared mientras esperaba a que Inuyasha terminara de cambiarse la ropa empapada la cual arrojó dentro del baño con poca delicadeza.

—Has dicho que no puedes estar lejos de ella... y menos ahora ¿No es así?—inquirió Miroku alzando su vista al techo, de manera distraída.

—¿Qué incinuas?—Inuyasha lo escrutó con recelo mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—Ha... nada... Solo pensaba... —arqueó las cejas y volvió a mirar a su amigo.— Cambiando de tema, la fiesta que hacemos cada año será dentro de cuatro días ¿Cuándo piensas ir al pueblo?

—Tienes razón...—Inuyasha llevó una mano a su frente intentando despejar sus ideas.—Lo estaba olvidando por completo...

—Demaciado romance hace mal a la cabeza.

—No necesito reprimiendas.—el Hanyou le dirigió una mirada de hielo a lo que su amigo volvió a sonreir con inocencia.—No tenemos más tiempo... Iremos... mañana a la madrugada ¿Feliz?

Miroku asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Bien, con eso tendría suficiente tiempo de sobra como para que Inuyasha hiciera caso a su concejo, el pueblo estaba a un dia y medio de viaje y seguramente no vería a Kagome hasta el día de la fiesta, eso sería suficiente tiempo para que ambos aclararan sus mentes y su relación mejorara cada vez más, tenía ese presentimiento y generalmente no solía errar.

* * *

—¡Kagome por Kami!¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Sango había entrado a la habitación de su ama con un cuenco de agua tibia en sus manos que casi tira al suelo al ver lo pálida que estaba ella, parecía un papel y su cara demostraba un shock exesivo. Se las ingenió para depositar el cuenco en un lugar donde nadie podría tirarlo y se dirigió a su lado con demaciado sobresalto en su rostro.

—¿Kagome?—volvió a llamarla, aunque ella no la miró, sino que tenía su vista fija en sus manos que estrujaban su vestido de dormir, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, aunque estaba segura a que no se debía del frio... sino... por algo más... Por lo que volvió a llamar su atención tomándola por los hombros y moviéndola suavemente—¡Kagome!

—E-es imposible... no... no hay explicación... —susurró ella para sí misma, sin mirar aún a su amiga.

—¿Qué es imposible?—inquirió Sango.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces y alzó sus ojos castaños a ella, estaban demaciado brillosos y hasta podría jurar que también veía un leve rastro de llanto en ellos, la chica pronunció su nombre casi sin mover sus labios y se arrojó a sus brazos buscando consuelo que ella solo le correspondió con unas leves palmaditas en su espalda.

—Calma... ¿Qué tienes?

No obtuvo respuesta absoluta. Sino que Kagome siguió intentando calmarse, estaba demaciado sofocada, sorprendida, se sentía extraña, incapaz de creer que... había estado comprometida sin saberlo porque... ese anillo llevaba "su" nombre...

Finalmente se separó un poco de su amiga, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera verla a la cara, aunque los ojos de Kagome estaban clavados an sus manos, incapás de mirarla fijamente por una infinita vergüenza... hay por Kami... era imposible todo eso...

—B-bueno... yo... —comenzó, respirando hondamente por cada palabra que pronunciaba intentando al menos, parecer que mantenía la calma.— esto... es algo muy importante... yo... necesito que prometas no... no decir nada...

—Lo prometo.—aseguró Sango con ceriedad.— No se lo diré a nadie ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

—Yo creo que... que... estoy c-comprometida...

Su amiga frunció el seño sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—L-lo que oiste... —sus mejillas se ruborizaron más.— Yo tenía... un... un anillo que I-Inuyasha me había dado hace mucho y... hoy lo vi y...

Su voz se quebró un poco desde que había dicho su nombre, su confidente la miraba con cara de no entender ni una palabra de lo que le estaba contando, como si fuera incoherente.

—¿Donde esta el anillo?— preguntó, aún con esa ceriedad que había tomado antes de que le confesara aquello.

Kagome le señaló el hueco entre el suelo y el escritorio, a lo que Sango no dudó en dirigirse allí, meter su mano bajo el mueble y sacar una pequeña alianza observó con detenimiento, girándola entre sus dedos tal y como ella misma había hecho minutos atrás y, como había sucedido, Sango ahogó un grito y estrujó el anillo entre sus manos con fuerza.

—¡Es cierto, es un añillo de compromiso y... T-tiene el nombre de... !—aclaró mirándola con confución.

—¡Lo se, yo nunca... nunca lo vi y... !

—Dime, Kagome... —Sango volvió a sentarse a su lado y le extendió el anillo a lo que Kagome lo tomó entre sus manos como si se tratara de un tesoro preciado, y es que eso era.—¿Inuyasha ha... dicho algo sobre... esto?

Su ama negó con la cabeza mirando la alianza con confución, era verdad, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Inuyasha en ningún momento lo había mencionado...

—¿Podría haberse olvidado del asunto?—inquirió Sango mirando distraidamente por la ventana como el viento hacía resonar los vidrios.— ¿O... simplemente intenta parecer como que no lo recuerda?

—No lo se... tampoco ha dado ningun indicio de saberlo siquiera... —acotó Kagome.

—Pero si él te lo dio, debe saberlo.—Sango frunció el seño, decidida.—¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas?

—¡Ho no, claro que no, menos ahora!—exclamó la chica enrojeciendo completamente ante su idea.

De cualquier manera no iba a hablar ahora con él con todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, y mucho menos sobre un tema tan... "delicado" como un supuesto anillo de compromiso que él bien no recordaba o recordaba muy bien... Sus ojos se obligaron desviar la mirada de la cautelosa de Sango quien parecía escrutarla con verdadera desconfianza.

—Kagome... ahora que somos amigas... prometimos confiar una en la otra... —comentó arqueando una ceja.— Y desde que llegaste de ese paseo te noto muy distinta... mucho más con Inuyasha... ¿Dime... acaso... paso algo allá?

—¿A-a-allá d-donde?—tartamudeó la aludida

—Sabes a que me refiero, cuando llegaste estabas muy rara y estoy segura de que sucedió algo cuando estaban en aquel viaje.

Su corazón se aceleró de tan solo oir las palabras de Sango que le permitían recordar aquel momento y las palabras cargadas de dulzura que él le dirigía, de cualquier manera sabía que Inuyasha decía la verdad, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, en su mente no cabia la idea de que eso podría ser posible... no podía creer que todo su mundo había mejorado en tan poco tiempo, y que sus sueños más profundos e imposibles uno a uno se fueran haciendo realidad.

—B-bueno... p-para ser sincera... —Kagome volvió a arrugar su vestido torno a sus manos con nerviosismo, aún incapás de mirar a su amiga a los ojos.

Se mordió el labio, seguía avergonzada por aquel asunto, era la primera vez en su vida que algo como eso le sucedía, y no sabía siquiera como actuar al respecto. Finalmente tomó aire, preparada para dejarlo salir, debía hacerlo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien como nunca lo había hecho, y sabía que podía confiar en Sango, sabía que ella sería su confidente tal y como ambas había prometido ser la una a la otra.

—I-Inuyasha m-me... dijo que él estaba c-conmigo p-porque me... me... a-amaba...

Sango estaba tiesa mirándola como si no crellera ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho, y así tambien estaba ella misma, sería que el tema era tan inimaginable que ya no se consideraba la única loca que creía que era descabellado. Su amiga optó por dirigirle una sonrisa de felicidad mientras exhalaba un gritito ahogado.

—¡Eso es marabilloso, no puedo creerlo!—tomó sus manos y las oprimió con suavidad, por unos momentos, Kagome se atrevió a mirarla y volvió a enrojecer por la vergüenza que sentía.—¡Debes estar feliz para que un joven como Inuyasha esté enamorado de ti! ¡Yo ya lo sospechaba, era demaciado amable contigo... muy atento... no entiendo por qué estas así, es estupendo eso!

Ella sonrió con algo de pena, a lo mejor para Sango era marabilloso y tal vez muy obvio, pero para ella era dificil, muy confuso y... no lograba entender el por qué... Inuyasha era como su salvador... su príncipe de cuentos... esta bien, debía admitir que también había llegado a sentir cierta atracción por él, pero... nunca se había imaginado que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, creía que Inuyasha la veía como a una hija o una hermana o quien sabe como, pero nunca que la amara como bien decía, y eso era lo que generaba sus dudas y su confución: No podía creer que fuera cierto.

—Por tu cara no pareces muy feliz... —acotó Sango.— Estas confundida ¿No? —Luego de ver como su amiga ascentía, suspiró.— Se como te sientes y es normal que estés así... pero piensa que no es para tanto, despues de todo, solo ha sido una confeción, no tiene por qué afectar tu trato con él, a menos de que halla pasado algo más...

Kagome no pudo evitar reir con algo de amargura ante el comentario de Sango, lo que produjo que ella se diera cuenta al instante.

—Si ha pasado algo... —acotó la sirvienta.— Y es muy obvio tambien...

—Él me... besó... luego de eso —contó siguiendo con aquella voz con un leve tono de amargura..

—¡Eso si es llegar lejos!—exclamó sobresaltada y abriendo sus ojos como un par de platos.—¿Y tú que hiciste luego?

—Nada.—comentó con algo de congoja.— No pude... decir nada... desde ese momento no nos hemos hablado... todo esta muy confuso...

Una mano se posó en su hombro a modo de consuelo, Kagome miró primero a Sango y luego a su mano con algo de incredulidad.

—Apuesto a que lo que Inuyasha dice es cierto, si él esta seguro de que te ama, es porque eso siente, no debes estar confundida, no hay razón. Aunque entiendo que estés en un momento en el cual sientes que no te atreverías a mirarlo a la cara, pero la vergüenza pasa conforme al tiempo y luego comenzarás a sentir que ya no puedes despegar sus ojos de él...

Esta vez fue Sango la que se ruborizó y apartó su mano del hombro de su amiga al instante, los papeles habían cambiado puesto que ahora era Kagome quien examinaba a su amiga con cautela.

—Ya has pasado por esto... —dedujo.—Seguramente Miroku...

—No quiero hablar de eso.—la detuvo Sango con voz lastímera.— Ya te lo contaré algun día, pero no ahora.

Ella asintió demostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Gracias por todo, Sango. Mañana le preguntaré a Inuyasha si es que tengo el valor.

—Pero dime ¿Qué sientes tú exactamente por Inuyasha?

Kagomer arqueó las cejas sorprendida por su pregunta. Apretó sus labios con fuerza para no dejarlos entreabiertos por la sorpresa repentina. No se atrevió a decir palabra durante varios segundos, aunque finalmente se reusó a suspirar y a mirar a su amiga con seriedad.

—Ya lo sabes, es muy confuso... pero de igual manera se que... siento algo por él, el problema es que no se como interpretar ese cariño... tengo miedo de descubrir que no es el amor que él dice tenerme.

—¿Lo sientes cómo a un ser querido?—inquirió.

—No lo se, aveces como si eso fuera, pero aveces me doy cuenta que tal vez si sienta amor por él... todos esos años que pase en "esa" casa no me dejaron saber mucho de la vida...

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Sango se puso de pié y tomó el cuenco de agua calienta para dejarlo junto a la cama de su ama. Sacó un pañuelo y lo remojó mientras Kagome la miraba dudativa.

—¿No te acuerdas? Inuyasha me pidió que usaras esto para que te subiera la temperatura, acabas de tener hipotermia ¿No?

—Ha... s-si...

Se recostó en la cama y dejó que Sango cuidara de ella, aún sentía como el viento y la lluvia repiqueteaba en la ventana con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por su sonido hasta relajarse completamente, creyó sentir otra vez la sensación de unos brazos torno a su cuerpo que intentaban darle calor que luego había comenzado a hacerce más exesivo a cada instante hasta que aquellos labios habían tocado los sullos, encendiendo una llama en su interior.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo ese día, pero cuando abrió los ojos aún seguía nublado el cielo, oscureciendo el hambiente de su habitación. Las gotas de lluvia caían aún, pero más delicadamente que cuando había comenzado la tormenta.

Estaba sola y podría imaginarse que hacía unos segundos Sango estaba a su lado. Sus ojos miraron el reloj de su mesa de noche, las diez de la mañana, se llevó una mano a la frente donde aún descansaba su paño de agua, aunque esta vez estaba completamente seco, estaba somnolienta por todo lo que había dormido, realmente había estado agotada... Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con un vestido de tela gruesa, el frío se sentía en el aire, como si el clima hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro.

Justamente cuando estaba arreglando su enmarañado cabello, sintió los pasos de Sango aproximándose a su habitación unos segundos antes de la puerta se abriera.

—Buenos Días.—saludó, aunque su voz no tenía aquel sentimiento alegre de siempre.

—Buenos Días.—contestó Kagome sonriéndole, aunque casi sin notar la cara de ella.— Estoy decidida, ahora veré a Inuyasha e intentaré hablar con él... solo espero tener el valor de preguntarle sobre el anillo.

—Ammm... sobre eso... —Sango se removió incómoda en su lugar captando su atención.— No creo que sea posible...

Dejó su cepillo a un lado y se hizo una media coleta en su pelo. Tras terminar, miró a su amiga con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Inuyasha... se fue esta madrugada... al pueblo...—contó con cierta congoja.— Me pidió que te dijera que no volverá hasta el día de la fiesta y que no quería llevarte porque estaba preocupado por tu salud y que lo perdonaras si llegas a enojarte por eso...

—¿¡Qué se fue dónde!?—Exclamó su ama exhaltada.—¡Pero dijo que me llevaría!

Kagome cerró las manos en puño totalmente irritada, ese Inuyasha... su salud no era una excusa porque ahora se sentía perfectamente... ¡Y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de avisarle en la cara porque sabía que se enojaría...! Creía que iba a enrogecer de rabia por su altanería y así parecía que había sido. No dijo más nada a su amiga y salió de la habitación hechando chispas ¿Por qué no quería llevarla? ¿Tanta carga era para él?

"—Pues yo podría buscar gente que realmente necesite un techo y trabajo si fuera la ama.—su cara demostraba una sonrisa decidida.— y si eso primero que voy a hacer cuando llegue el día ese, estoy decidida.

_Inuyasha frunció el seño, incapás de creer las blasfemias que decía._

—_¿Estas loca? El pueblo es muy peligroso para ti._

—_¿De qué estas hablando?— Kagome puso ambas manos sobre su cintura.—Puedo manejarme sola, ya no soy una niña, Inuyasha._

—_No suelen ir mujeres como tu al pueblo, ni menos mitad demonios. —Kagome lo miró sin entender, por lo que suspiró y se dispuso a explicarle la situación.—En aquel lugar todos son Demonios puros, no aceptan la traición a la sangre ni a los traidores, tampoco a sus hijos, osea, los que se casan con humanos._

—_Pero tu vas al pueblo ¿No es así?_

—_Si pero... yo puedo arreglarme solo._

—_Suficiente, yo también iré.—ella se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente, triunfal.— Fin del asunto."_

Recordó el momento en el cual habían quedado en ir, incapás de entender... Podía defenderse sola si eso quisiera, ahora era un mitad-demonio ¿No era así? Bajó y se dirigió hasta la cocina casi sin darse cuenta, solo había sido guiada por el apetitoso aroma que despedía dentro de ella. Allí Kaede le ofreció una bandeja de desayuno que justamente había estado pensando en mandarle a su misma habitación.

Kagome tomó la bandeja y podría decirse que deboró su desayuno por completo puesto que su estómago volvía a pedir a gritos ser alimentado.

—¿Cómo se siente, ama?—preguntó Kaede resiviendo la bandeja que ella le entregaba ya vacía.

—Bien... —aseguró casi sin ganas.— Kaede... ¿Usted sabe a que hora se fue Inuyasha?

Dentro de su propia mente se imaginó que, si ellos estaban a solo un par de horas desde que partieron, podría tomar uno de los caballos del establo y alcanzarlos, había tenido esa esperanza durante esos segundos.

—Y... bueno... salieron temprano para llegar cuanto antes... esta madrugada, a eso de las seis o siete...supongo que para el almuerzo ya habrán llegado al pueblo.

Suspiró, hacía bastante habían salido entonces... su fantasía se había roto por completo. Le dio las gracias a Kaede por el dato y salió de la cocina a donde sus pies la condujeran, que casualmente, cuando quizo darse cuenta, se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la planta baja, sus ojos intentaron ver hasta el final, adornado de puertas iguales y aburridas, aunque solo la del fondo se confundía de una manera perfecta con la pared; El cuarto blanco.

Su corazón se oprimió, volvió a recordar la canción que Inuyasha había hecho especialmente para ella por lo que le había dicho, comenzó a tararearla en voz baja reviviendo la sensación que en aquel momento había tenido en su pecho y un cosquilleo que embargó su estómago. Sonrió con levedad y salió de allí, directo al patio delantero donde la lluvia seguía callendo, suave, casi ausente.

Se sentó en la mesa de jardín de madera observando el paisaje húmedo, sus ojos se centraron en el árbol de cerezo al cual se le habían caido varias flores ya, dejando un manto rosado bajo este. Suspiró, esta vez recordando las flores que Inuyasha le había regalado el día anterior, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo a pesar de seguir enojada con él... ¿Cómo sobreviviría esos cuatro días que restaban sin su presencia?

Recostó su cabeza sobre sus palmas dejando que la brisa meciera sus cabellos negros, ahora veía el mundo de otra manera, tal vez un poco gris. Lo extrañaba, debía admitir que así era, de otra manera no sentiría esa melancolía... Rogaba porque los días pasaran rápido para volver a verlo... sabía que iban a ser una tortura...

Una mano se posó en su hombro con suavidad, Kagome se irguió sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda torno a la "caricia" que posaba esa mano en su recorrido hasta la punta de sus cabellos, hasta tomar uno y juguetear con este torno a sus dedos.

Entornó los ojos, aunque más bien con un apiste de felicidad, sonrió, no podía estar equibocada, Inuyasha era el único que podía hacerle sentír aquel cosquilléo con su caricias lentas, cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo, estaba allí ¿No se había ido entonces? Vil mentiroso... la había hecho enojarse y preocuparce por nada... Se giró para decirle algo, aunque no más bien una réplica, sino algun comentario para hacerle notar como había "funcionado" su jugarreta.

Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire al notar que los ojos que ahora la miraban no eran los dorados a los que ella estaba acostumbrada a adorar, sino que eran de otro color, unos azules intensos, pero no los de Miroku, los de él eran más oscuros, como las profundidades del mar, estos eran brillantes, eléctricos, casi asemejados con un safiro. La embargó el susto repentino y enrogeció de golpe, se puso de pié, apartandose de ese extraño que se había osado a acariciarla de esa manera sin saber ni siquiera su nombre. Iba a gritar por ayuda o algo ¿Quién era aquel que la miraba con tanta facinación y mezcla de picardía en su mirada?

—Buenas tardes... —saludó el extraño.— Tu debes ser Kagome ¿No?

Ella no contestó nada ¿Cómo sabía quien era? El hombre vestido con pieles marrones de lobo y con una coleta que sostenía su negro y largo cabello rió con gracia ante su cara de desconcierto.

—Soy yo, Kouga, no se si me recuerdas...

Por supuesto que no, nunca había conocido a un hombre que se "aprovechara" del espacio personal de los demás sin su permiso... no es que tampoco Inuyasha se aprovechara del suyo, pero él era diferente, él era su salvador y claro que lo conocía desde hacía tiempo y tenía un poco más de confianza... Ese tal Kouga era un completo desconocido...

Kouga volvió a reir mientras su mano alzaba la barbilla de la chica, acercando su cara a la suya. Kagome lo miró con exhaltación mientras aquel extraño depositaba un prolongado beso en sus labios, produciendo que ella enrogeciera de vergüenza y se separaba de él empujándolo. Tocó sus labios con susto y volvió sus ojos a los azules de él mientras separaba su mano de sus labios, abofeteandolo con ella.

—¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?— le gritó tras sentir como su palma comenzaba a picarle.

Kouga tocó la región impactado con la yema de sus dedos sin quitar su sonrisa de sus labios.

—Se nota que ya no te acuerdas... —comentó tras un suspiro.— Bueno... hace años, mucho antes de que tus padres murieran, tú eras mi novia.

Ella frunció el seño, incapás de creerle. Estaba completamente loco, no recordaba jamás haber podido tener un novia a esa edad tan temprana... ese hombre definitivamente deliraba... no podía estar diciendo semejantes cosas...

—Es verdad.—anunció arqueando una ceja.— y desde entonces jamás hemos cortado.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Primero que todo sepan disculpar el atraso, se que debía subirlo el Sábado pero la falta de tiempo y de ganas me tiene cansada ya... u.u por eso trate de ponerme las pilas hoy jajaj.

Tengo que agradecer los reviews del capi anterior n.n que bueno que les halla gustado a las que me escribieron, y en respuesta a otro (pero de hace dos capis atrás) es verdad, para todo escritor (en mi caso, escritora) los reviews son su paga por su esfuerzo, y en este ya vamos 40, es una buena suma para un fic con menos de diez capis, eso pienso yo jajaj

Bien, supongo que este capi no es muuuy "wauw" que digamos puesto que en mi parecer n hubo una escena entre la pareja principal (descartando la mini-escena de Kouga) Hablando de eso, veamos si lo que dice es verdad, aunque quien sabe, aprovechando la aucencia de Inuyasha, Kouga puede llegar a tomar su lugar en el corazón de Kagome, eso hay que apostarlo...

Supongo q es todo por hoy, esperamos llegar a los 50 reviews!!! n.n un saludo!!!


	10. Intentando conquistarla

_Capítulo 10__: Intentando conquistarla _

Entornó los ojos, más que por enojo, era una infinita rabia lo que sentía en su interior. Por supuesto que no iba a creerle ni una mísera palabra... estaba segura de que aquel hombre era un total desconocido para ella y que no decía más que incoherencias... ¿Cómo se atrevía a llegar como si nada y a... besarla así como así... además de decir semejantes cosas como que ella era su novia desde quien sabe cuanto y quien sabía si era verdad o no?

—Usted es un mentiroso.—fue lo único que contestó con aquel destacado enojo en su cara.— No quiero volver a oír semejante cosa.

Kouga rió divertido y se encogió de hombros, lo que perturbó más a la chica.

—Estas equivocada, no puedes pedirme eso, Kagome, somos pareja desde hace años... tu me querías, lo único que cambia es que no lo sabes.

—¡Entonces si es verdad ya no quiero serlo!—exclamó enrojeciendo de rabia y vergüenza.

Inesperadamente, el hombre optó por negar con la cabeza seriamente.

—No aceptaré tu negatividad, se que estas confundida y te entiendo. Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses mejor.— Kouga la observó con cierto cariño y superioridad mientras su curiosa cola de lobo se movía con gracia.— Hasta entonces.

Abrió los labios para replicar, aunque sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver como él seguía su camino, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de entrada de SU mansión. Frunció el seño, irremediablemente molesta ¿Y ahora que hacía entrando allí como dueño del lugar? Kouga abrió una de las puertas dobles para pasar y perderse tras ella a causa del vidrio que la adornaba al cerrarla. A los pocos instantes, volvió a abrirse para dejar pasar a su amiga quien miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás con una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente saludando al "desconocido".

—Estaba buscándote, Kagome.—comentó dirigiéndose a ella, aún sin borrar esa jovialidad de su rostro.— Me preocupé al no encontrarte dentro, creí que habías tomado un caballo y que habías ido a cazar al pobre de Inuyasha.

No le respondió absolutamente nada, sino que apretó las manos en puño recordando las palabras sin sentido y el beso que había recibido por parte de aquel hombre, aún preguntándose quien en su sano juicio se trataba.

—¿Por qué esa cara?—preguntó su amiga con duda.—¿No estas a gusto con la llegada del Joven Kouga?

Kagome miró a Sango con sorpresa, cierto, su nombre era Kouga... Kouga... ya lo había oído antes... sabía que ella misma se lo había contado... ¿Cuánto hacía ya? ¿Dos días?

"Sango se acercó más a ella y le señalaba todos los presentes uno a uno.

—_Bueno... Aquel anciano que esta sentado junto a Mioga se llama Totosai. Es el técnico de esta casa, aunque también es herrero así que le sirve de mucho al amo.—Luego, sus ojos castaños se dirigieron a los tres que estaban sentados frente a Miroku Totosai y Mioga.— Esos tres son los asistentes de los dos huéspedes de esta casa. El del fondo es Hadgui, el mapache de Miroku.—Kagome noto cierta sequedad en la voz de Sango al pronunciar su nombre.— Y los otros dos son Ginta y Hakkaku, asistentes de Kouga. _

_Kagome observó a los dos últimos jóvenes con detenimiento, ambos tenían peinados raros y vestían como cualquier plebeyo, aunque le llamó la atención aquel segundo huésped, el cual no había visto y quien no se encontraba en aquel lugar._

—_No creía que en esta casa viviera tanta gente.—comentó Kagome a Sango quien sonrió.—¿Y que hay de ese otro huésped?_

—_Generalmente tomamos como "huéspedes " a amigos a quienes el amo invita a su casa. Aunque el Señor Kouga no es un amigo muy cercano del amo, sino que llegó un día y él y el amo charlaron a solas en el estudio, luego de eso, el amo lo anunció como el huésped aunque Kouga también trabaja ayudando a Mioga a adiestrar a los caballos y a los perros. Lo único que se de él es que fue al pueblo hace un par de días.—contó animadamente.— Supongo que se tomará un tiempo ahí puesto que fue a visitar a sus familiares allá. Yo opino que el señor Kouga es mucho mas amable que aquel otro huésped del amo... —entornó los ojos mirando a Miroku con cierto desprecio.— Miroku es un aprovechado y un mujeriego. Según lo oí hablar, ninguna mujer se le escapa de las manos y ahora parece que yo soy su próxima presa, pero no pienso caer bajo él."_

—Ho... si, Kouga... —susurró por lo bajo a lo que Sango también escuchó.

Era cierto... ahora se acordaba, Kouga era el segundo huésped de Inuyasha, pero ayudaba a Mioga con los animales... Llegó a preguntarse como era posible que Inuyasha, si es que era tan "fiel" en sus palabras al decir que la amaba, dejara vivir bajo su mismo techo a un hombre que andaba por ahí diciendo que ella era su novia... no cabía en su cabeza tal razón... era descabellada aún... había tantas cosas que no sabía... y la mayoría de las respuestas reposaban prácticamente en el único hombre que esa mañana se había ido de esa casa por unos cuantos días.

—¿Paso algo malo?—insistió Sango.

Kagome suspiró, recordando su enojo anterior que volvió a invadirla con solo recordar el por qué.

—Claro.—admitió con sequedad.— Ese hombre es un aprovechado y atrevido.

Su amiga frunció el seño, incapaz de entender de que estaba hablando su amiga.

—¿Pero que dices? Kouga es una persona muy amable y atenta...

—Dijo que soy su novia, eso no me parece amable ni atento de su parte para alguien que recién lo conoce como yo.—dijo tras una risa sarcástica.— También se atrevió a besarme... no hay derecho...

Sango llevó una mano a su boca, aunque su grito se ahogó apenas sus dedos rozaron sus labios. La miró muy sorprendida, claro que de eso no sabía absolutamente nada, debía ser mentira... ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿Estas segura de eso?—preguntó la sirvienta.

—Si, pero no lo entiendo, yo no recuerdo haberlo visto en mi vida... además... si Inuyasha sabría lo que esta diciendo sobre mi, no creo que lo dejara vivir aquí.

—Tal vez Inuyasha no está enterado.—opinó Sango.

—Tu me dijiste que esa vez que Kouga llegó, él e Inuyasha tuvieron una charla.—acotó su ama aún con aquella seriedad.

La chica palmó su cabeza con suavidad.

—Cierto.—luego, sus ojos la miraron con atención.— Pero no se nada del asunto. No creo que lo sepa nadie más que ellos dos.

Kagome volvió a suspirar, esta vez derrotada.

—Seguramente...

—¡Mira, ya salió el sol!—exclamó Sango.

La chica volteó la cabeza para observar el paisaje, era verdad, la lluvia había parado ya dejando que aquel astro dorado se asomara por algunas nubes ya dispersas en el cielo. Los rayos dieron de lleno en sus caras lo que produjo que ambas se hicieran sombra con sus manos. La sirvienta sonrió mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta alta, producto del calor que comenzaba a invadirlas.

—Será mejor así, odio los días húmedos.

Su ama no respondió nada, no quería decir que pensaba lo contrario, pero realmente no es que no le gustaran, solo que... lo que había sucedido el día anterior le había dejado marcada una visión positiva acerca de esos días fríos y húmedos en los que su cuerpo necesitaba un calor excesivo que ciertamente había recibido en una de esas oportunidades.

El resto del día se preocupó de esquivar a Kouga cada vez que lo veía, intentaba masivamente no encontrarse en la misma habitación que él y podría decirse que logró hacerlo durante lo que concluyó del día. Ya caída la noche, antes de dormir, justamente tuvo la mala suerte de cruzárselo en uno de los pasillos al dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha antes de dormir.

—Es tarde, ¿No crees?—opinó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Si, eso creo.—aclaró de manera cortante, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Bueno, mejor no te retrasaré. Buenas noches.

Depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de desaparecer por una de las esquinas del pasillo, dejándola otra vez de piedra, con una sensación de vergüenza recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Se procuró negar con la cabeza con rapidez para apartar todo pensamiento molesto sobre ese hombre... por supuesto que no estaba siendo amable... solo tenía planes macabros que ella no sabía... ¿Y si Kouga intentaba lo mismo que Naraku, usarla? Frunció el seño, no iba a permitirlo, no iba a permitir nunca más que alguien osara usarla otra vez.

* * *

—Hace demasiado calor en este maldito lugar... —se lamentó mientras se hacía viento con una hoja de papel.

—Keh! Tu querías venir, ¿O no es así?—le reprochó Inuyasha dándole la espalda en su cama y cubriendo sus orejas con su almohada para dejar de escucharlo.— Te has lamentado toda la noche, y los ronquidos del viejo Mioga no ayudan en nada... no me han dejado dormir ni un solo minuto.

Miroku entornó los ojos a su amigo con cierto recelo.

—No tenemos la culpa de que seas un híbrido con tímpanos desarrollados.

—Ya cierra el pico... —refunfuñó clavando sus garras en la tela de la almohada.— Y no vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera si no quieres sufrir de verdad.

Su amigo suspiró y siguió ventilándose. La atmósfera caliente de aquel hotel lo estaba matando de calor y de asfixia... ni siquiera el aire entraba por aquella pequeña ventana. Sus ojos vagaron hasta su mesa de noche donde reposaba su reloj, faltaba poco para que volviera a amanecer, habían llegado el día anterior y solo habían tenido tiempo de comprar algunos víveres y de rentar un cuarto para los tres (cabe incluir que Mioga los había acompañado). La lluvia había cesado dejando una ola de calor atacarlos, ahora no sabía a ciencia cierta que prefería, o una helada o la ola de calor...

Inuyasha entornó los ojos dorados, lo único que podía ver ahora en ese momento era la pared de cal junto a su cama, por supuesto que no había podido descansar nada, pero además de los ruidos molestos de sus compañeros, también lo atacaba el remordimiento y la intriga. Llegó a preguntarse toda la noche que habría pasado en la mansión... esperaba que Kagome no hubiera hecho ninguna locura mientras él no estaba... ya que conociéndola... apostaba a lo que sea que debido a su intolerante orgullo, había sufrido de un ataque de rabia si no exageraba mucho... seguramente enterarse que él se había marchado sin ella y sin siquiera avisarle la había hecho enojar.

También se preguntó como estaría ahora, después de la hipotermia y sobre lo que había pasado... a lo mejor ella aún no había superado el "Shock" sobre su confesión, después de todo lograba entenderla... Tal vez Kagome no se esperaba eso... tal vez él había sido demasiado apresurado y...

La almohada que cubría su cabeza se le fue arrebatada con rapidez, despertó de su ensueño y volteó con fastidio hasta Miroku quien había sido el autor del "robo".

—¿Ahora que?—inquirió con fastidio, fulminando con su mirada a su amigo.

—Si realmente estuvieras cansado habrías dormido sin importarte los ruidos...¿En que estas pensando realmente?—arqueó una ceja.— ¿En la señorita Kagome, tal vez?

Supo que tal vez había dado en el blanco puesto que el de ojos dorados había permanecido notoriamente callado. Observó con cautela como los ojos de este lo miraban con algo de enojo primero antes de desviarse, aceptando que él estaba en lo cierto.

—Estoy preocupado por ella, eso es todo.

—La extrañas... —argumentó su amigo tras un suspiro.— pero la separación por unos días te refrescará la cabeza... créeme... también a ella... cuando regreses seguro que la señorita Kagome correrá a tus brazos felizmente.

—No estoy seguro si felizmente pero correrá a mí para matarme... —sugirió con una amarga risa entre dientes.— No la conoces bien... es muy orgullosa... su enojo no se pasará así como así...

Miroku llevó una mano a sus cabellos para despeinarlos levemente mientras meditaba, no tardó mucho puesto que luego sonrió demostrando que algo había surcado su mente, y así era.

—¿Qué te parece si esta tarde llamas y preguntas como anda todo por allá? Y aunque Kagome no sea quien atienda, cualquiera de allí puede anunciarte como anda su estado de humor. A lo mejor te conformarás en que ella está bien y si está o no enojada aún.

—Vale la pena intentar... —opinó el medio demonio, demostrándose a gusto con la idea. Debía admitir que a veces, tenía mucha suerte en tener a un amigo de mente brillante.

* * *

Luego de echarle una larga mirada al clima por si había mejorado, se ocupó de su preciado ramo de flores de cerezo por si necesitaba cambiarles el agua. Era raro, pero ahora sentía que con la aparición de Kouga, su mente había olvidado casi por completo la ausencia de Inuyasha, era como si todo el día anterior solo hubiera estado pendiente del hombre aquel, pero ahora que veía las flores, volvía a recordar a su "salvador" y a su agoniosa ausencia, aunque esta vez, sentía que el enojo había disminuido.

Caminó sin prisa hasta bajar por las escaleras, no tenía planeado nada para esa mañana, por lo que pensaba ir sin rumbo fijo por el lugar hasta encontrar algo, a lo mejor le sería útil a Kaede ayudándola en la cocina, por lo que se decidió a dirigirse hacia allí, pero en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo del living para comenzar su rumbo, paró en seco al divisar un trío de personas hablando en el centro de la sala, aparentemente asuntos serios y uno de ellos era aquel huésped del cual tenía una muy mala impresión.

En cuanto su corazón se calmó un poco, se dirigió a paso apresurado para escapar de allí cuanto antes sin ser vista por "_él_", pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde cuando uno de ellos pronunció su nombre y de inmediato todos se voltearon a ella.

—Ha... Kagome... veo que vas con prisa... —comentó Kouga con un leve tono de burla en sus palabras.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de hielo para demostrarle que no estaba nada a gusto con su presencia allí, lo peor fue cuando Kouga volvió a acercársele, tomó una expresión endurecida, intentando parecer distanciada y "huyó" de allí para esquivarlo. No quería hablar con él, tampoco quería que se le acercara. Sin darse cuenta, tomó un rumbo que no supo cómo se le había ocurrido, pero encontró una puerta de madera antigua y entró por ella, intentando al menos esconderse de él. Sus ojos examinaron lo que parecía una bodega con varios alimentos y bebidas, era bastante amplia y poseía varios pasillos y secciones hechos con cajas y recipientes. La puerta se abrió tras ella, produciendo que su corazón volviera a paralizarse de súbito.

—¿Ya has pensado mejor las cosas?—inquirió arqueando una ceja.— Parecería que no, porque sigues editándome y escondiéndote como una cobarde...

—¿Y en qué debo pensar?— habló en un tono bajo, casi en un susurro para que nadie los escuchara.— No tengo nada que pensar sobre ti.

—Si no mal te acuerdas, tu eres mi novia, Kagome, solo espero que pienses bien las cosas. Me perteneces hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

—Ser tu novia no me hace tu pertenencia. Yo no soy de nadie.—lo enfrentó, volviendo a experimentar esa sensación de repulsión y rabia hacia él.

Kouga frunció los labios levemente molesto, alzó los ojos irritado aún y suspiró. Se irguió un poco más mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tomando una posición de superioridad otra vez.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estas así? Solías ser más dulce, Kagome... —comentó.— ¿Tanto desprecio me tienes?¿O es que estas prestándole atención a alguien más aparte de mí?

Se mordió el labio irritada, así que además de perseguirla y acosarla, también le hacía reclamos fuera de contexto... era un descarado... ni siquiera lo conocía ciertamente... Aunque al pensar sus palabras seriamente, no fue capaz de responderle absolutamente nada, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la imagen de Inuyasha y un curioso anillo que había guardado por años. No pudo evitar agachar la mirada algo turbada aún, haciendo un esfuerzo para no pensar en él ni en nada que lo relacionara, no era el momento ni el lugar...

—Por tu cara veo que si...

El demonio-lobo dio un par de pasos adelante acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, rozando su pecho con el suyo, su mano alzó el mentón de la chica para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos azules resplandecientes y, esa vez, intimidantes.

—Dime quien es.—demandó con voz seca.

Se mordió los labios con más fuerza, por supuesto que no iba a decirle lo que quería saber, estaba segura que si debía responder algo, Inuyasha estaba de por medio, pero no iba a hacerlo, no quería meterlo en un problema que no tenía nada que ver con él.

—Ya se... no me lo digas... —susurró Kouga arrastrando las palabras.— él no esta aquí... ese infeliz... ¿Verdad? Ese mal nacido de Inuyasha...

Entreabrió los labios para replicarle que no se trataba de él, aunque no fue capaz de hacerlo, sería mentirle ¿Pero que importaba? Kouga le estaba mintiendo a ella también, porque no le creía ni una palabra sobre su noviazgo...

—¿Qué... harás... ?—fue lo único que pudo decir bajo la opresión de su respiración acelerada tras sentir como el cuerpo de Kouga aprisionaba el suyo contra uno de los estantes.

El aludido entornó los ojos por unos segundos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, casi macabra.

—Ya entiendo... estas preocupada por él, eso significa que es cierto... ¡Ese traidor te enamoró, no tiene perdón!

—¡Pregunté que harás con él!—exclamó Kagome alzando la voz para que le respondiera.

Kouga, quien ahora parecía molesto, intentó calmarse tras respirar hondamente, luego volvió su atención a Kagome quien anhelaba una respuesta y pronto. Por lo que no la hizo esperar, aunque en vez de darle una respuesta, acercó su boca a la suya, los pocos milímetros que los separaban.

Su mano aferró su cintura con fuerza, empujando su cuerpo a estar más apegado al suyo para obligarla que ella separara sus labios reacios y ahondara su beso, su otra mano libre aferró una de las muñecas de ella y la obligó a que rodeara su cuerpo, tras su espalda a lo que, se sorprendió ya que ella se dejó domar por él al conseguir que abriera sus labios para que él pudiera besarla con más libertad que antes, lo que no desperdició esa dichosa oportunidad.

¿Por qué?¿Por qué esto le pasaba solo a ella? Quiso retener las ganas de llorar, podría decirse que Kouga le recordaba a Naraku, era la segunda vez que la besaba inesperadamente y casi a la fuerza, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara como una gelatina al comprender eso. Ese demonio lobo la besaba de una manera que estaba segura, Inuyasha nunca se atrevería, o no se había atrevido aún. Puesto que la forma de Kouga era compulsiva, salvaje, como si quisiera devorarla cada vez más a cada instante; Mientras que Inuyasha había sido más suave con ella, más tolerante con sus labios "inexpertos" que jamás había sido besado antes... claro que también había llegado a ahondar su beso, pero no había dejado de parecerle suave, como si él pudiera hacerla subir hasta las nubes cada vez un poco más... todo lo contrario a Kouga...

Kouga sujetó ambas mejillas de la chica y se separó un poco de ella, mirándola apenas entre sus ojos entrecerrados, definitivamente Kagome estaba esquivando su mirada otra vez, estaba ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo lo que logró sacarle una pequeña risa que, al oírla, esta lo miró con confusión.

—No tengas miedo.—la tranquilizó.—Lo único que intento es que vuelvas a amarme como antes y me ocuparé de que ese perro no interfiera más entre nosotros.—anunció con un toque animado.—Si hay algo que conozco de Inuyasha, es que él odia que lo rechacen... será divertido ver su cara...

—¡No... te atrevas a decirle nada que...!—comenzó a advertirle mientras le demostraba una expresión de amenaza.

Él la calló con un suave "shhh", luego se irguió completamente y la soltó no sin antes volver a besar sus labios con un beso corto y rápido. Se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Kouga...!—lo regañó Kagome cerrando sus manos en puño al no encontrar la respuesta a su reclamo de hacía tan solo unos instantes.

El hombre también frunció el seño, aún dándole la espalda, la observó por sobre su hombro durante unos momentos.

—Inuyasha sabe muy bien a que estaba jugando, él te enamoro a propósito ¿Qué no lo ves?

Observó la cara de desconcierto que Kagome le dirigía, por lo que suspiró con pesadez y salió de allí traspasando la puerta, ella jamás lo comprendería... ese asunto era entre Inuyasha y él.

En cuanto Kouga desapareció, ella agachó la vista dolida, incapaz de comprender a que se refería y sobre lo que haría ahora que sabía lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha, su corazón aclamaba a gritos que intentara detener a Kouga... ¿Qué pensaría hacer? Rogaba porque no ocurriera ninguna disputa entre ellos... tal vez él pensaba mentirle como estaba haciendo con ella... Ahora recordaba que Kouga había dicho algo_... "Si hay algo que conozco de Inuyasha, es que él odia que lo rechacen... será divertido ver su_ _cara..."_ No había otra explicación... armaría un cuento que tal vez Inuyasha le creería si es que se dejaba llevar... ¿Y si le creía?¿Y si dejaba de quererla de esa manera que él decía? Su pecho se oprimió de solo pensar en la cara de Inuyasha y de su reacción luego... Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo... en cuanto volviera de su viaje, se encargaría de ser la primera en recibirlo y alertarlo de todo... eso haría...

* * *

Si en el apartamento hacía un calor terrible, peor era la temperatura de la calle principal donde parecía haber encendida una hoguera bajo sus pies descalzos. Se cruzó de brazos mientras endurecía su expresión, intentando resistir así la quemazón, volvió a refunfuñar por lo bajo cuando otro demonio, esta vez bastante grande, se interpuso en su marcha, relentizando su paso que se hacía más tortuoso a cada segundo.

—Maldición... esta es la parte que no me gusta cuando venimos... me estoy asando...—comentó rodeando al Youkai con Miroku y Totosai delante.

—Pero debes conformarte con eso, Inuyasha. El aori que te dio tu padre es el mejor atuendo que puedes usar en este lugar, al menos parecerás más normal y desprevenido que vestido con ropas de humano.—intentó consolarlo su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Pero esta ropa es ridícula... hace demasiado calor como para usar esta cosa... —le dio unos tirones a su chaqueta roja para quitársela dejando al descubierto otra más debajo, pero de color blanco.— Es un infierno... además no tengo nada en los pies... me estoy quemando... al menos tu usas sandalias...

Su amigo sonrió con algo de burla .

—Soy casi un moje ¿Recuerdas? Mi abuelo fue mi mentor y ahora estoy usando sus conocimientos para mi beneficio ¿Quién atacaría a un monje y a una pulga?

Los ojos irritados de Inuyasha se dirigieron al pequeño individuo que saltaba sobre el hombro de su amigo, el sirviente que, gracias a las habilidades de Miroku, se había convertido en una curiosa pulga.

—Que seas un monje no tiene nada que ver que uses sandalias... ¿Y yo que? Por si no sabias, el asfalto esta caliente y quema.

—Ese traje no vino con zapatos, además ¿Alguna vez has visto demonios que usen calzado?—inquirió Miroku con un cierto aire distado mientras se alejaba de él para seguir su camino.

Inuyasha separó los labios para contestar de manera afirmativa, claro que había visto y varios, es más, los había contado pensando en la suerte que tenían... Suspiró y siguió caminando tras su amigo durante todo lo que duró la tarde, hasta que sintió que el suelo comenzaba a enfriarse bajo sus pies, lo que le produjo un alivio inimaginable.

Mientras volvían. Cada uno cargaba unas cuantas bolsas con víveres en cada hombro, los ojos de el medio-demonio vagaron por la recepción del hotel donde se hospedaban, el lugar era bastante acogedor, debía admitir. Miroku detuvo su camino junto a la recepcionista, una apuesta demonio con apariencia de mujer humana, mientras le entregaba a Inuyasha sus respectivas bolsas para que él las sostuviera por un rato. Se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos en una larga charla con ella que incluía variadas risas por parte de ambos. Inuyasha entornó los ojos y le propinó un ligero puntapié a su amigo en su pierna para que se dejara de coqueteos y acabaran con su trabajo de una vez, por si no se había dado cuenta, las bolsas pesaban, y mucho.

—¿Hace falta semejante brusquedad?—preguntó Miroku con algo de enojo mientras se sobaba su pierna.

—Date prisa.—lo alentó entre dientes.

—Ho... si... —Él volvió a la recepcionista con una sonrisa seductora.— Dígame... ¿Hay un teléfono por aquí? Necesitamos hacer una llamada a larga distancia.

El hanyou movió sus orejas un poco al oír ese comentario, no supo como pero sintió como si el peso de los víveres disminuyera al recordar a Kagome y la posibilidad que se le había presentado de hablar con ella, a lo mejor Miroku si tenía razón con uno de sus tantos comentarios: "_Cuando te importa alguien, siempre te olvidas de lo demás_"

La mujer les señaló una cabina en una de las esquinas, Inuyasha no se hizo rogar, le arrojó las pesadas bolsas a Miroku y se dirigió junto al teléfono con una velocidad bastante exagerada. Tomó el tubo del aparato y marcó el número de la mansión, el irritante pitido de espera resonó en su cabeza llegando a hartarlo tras pasar unos pocos segundos sin responder.

—¡Por Kami, hay cinco teléfonos en la casa y nadie contesta ni uno! —gruñó frunciendo el seño, comenzando a impacientarse.

Finalmente ell pitido cesó y alguien pronunció un fomal "Buenas Tardes", era una voz masculina, a lo mejor se trataba de Totosai, por lo que habló con normalidad.

—Hola, con la mansión Higurashi ¿Verdad?

—Si...

La voz de quien lo recibía cambió un poco luego de oirlo hablar, aunque pasó eso por alto, ahora estaba más contento que antes, de tan solo imaginar que oiría noticias de Kagome lo hacía olvidarse hasta del mundo entero, desde que había llegado no había dejado de preguntarse por ella, la extrañaba demasiado.

—Quisiera hablar con Kagome.—pidió, intentando parecer apurado en el asunto.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo, Inuyasha.

Frunció el seño extrañado, por lo que recordaba, no había mencionado que se trataba de él, además... ¿Cómo no era posible que hablara con ella? Lo embargó la preocupación, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle de puros nervios de tan solo imaginarse algo que podría estarle sucediendo a Kagome.

—¿Por qué... no?—preguntó, anhelando la respuesta.

—Ella no desea hablar contigo, bestia.

—Esa voz... ¿Kouga?

El tono que su interlocutor había usado para responderle, y ese sobrenombre eran particulares de ese lobo sarnoso que vivía también allí ¿Cuándo había regresado a la casa? ¿Y por qué no le permitía hablar con Kagome?

—Exacto.—él rió.— Lamento desilusionarte, pero Kagome no quiere saber nada de ti ahora. Está destrozada porque la dejaste sola, eso no se le hace a una mujer...

—¿Dejarla sola? ¡Si tan solo me fui por asuntos importantes!—exclamó perdiendo la calma.

Aún no lograba entender como había llegado a tener tan mala suerte en que se hubiera ido justo en el mismo tiempo en que Kouga había llegado a la casa...

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono chasqueó la lengua.

—No te hagas problema, yo me estoy ocupando de que ella se mejore, parece recordarme, Inuyasha... ¿Puedes creerlo? Recordó quien soy y lo mucho que me amaba... esta tan feliz ahora... y me alegro de ser yo el producto de su felicidad.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, irritado. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo... pero si Kouga... Kagome tenía amnesia, apenas recordaba ciertos puntos de su vida... no podía creer que recordara su romance infantil con aquel lobo...

—No se te ocurra tocarla... —lo amenazó, su voz se asemejaba con la de un animal defendiendo lo suyo.— Tu no tienes ninguna razón por la cual estar con ella... Si me entero que te atreviste a herir sus sentimientos...

Kouga rió de una manera sarcástica.

—Eres un hipócrita, Inuyasha ¿Tú mismo estas hablando de usarla? Tú eres el que la quiso alejarla de mi mediante tus truquitos amorosos... Pero te aseguro de que por más que lo consigas, jamás lograras enamorarla como ella ahora me ama a mi... Jamás sentirás lo que es que Kagome te bese con esa pasión cuando esta enamorada...

Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho de tan solo oír sus palabras, cerró su puño con fuerza, volviendo a clavar sus garras en su palma, maldijo mil veces a Kouga y hasta llegó a recriminarse a sí mismo lo estúpido que había sido en confiarse en que, si se iba, Kagome iba estar a salvo y bien...

—¿Te atreviste a... besarla...?— preguntó, aunque más bien fue casi como una orden el que se lo respondiera. Podía sentir su sangre hervir pos sus venas como si fuera un veneno que recorría su cuerpo entero ¿Qué era esa sensación? No creía conocerla, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de un odio infinito hacia Kouga.

—Claro— anunció el demonio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.— No ha sido solo una vez, por eso te lo digo, cuando ella te corresponde, es casi indescriptible la sensación que te hace sentir.

No dijo nada, no era capas de responderle. Tuvo el deseo de volverse en ese mismo momento a la mansión y estrangular a Kouga con sus propias manos, no le importaba si lo llamaban asesino, pero la desesperación por hacerlo lo estaba matando...

—Te quedaste mudo, bestia.—argumentó Kouga con fanfarronería.— ¿Es que realmente estas enamorado de mi novia?

—En cuanto llegue a la casa... —comenzó a amenazarlo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse a no gritarle y decirle todo lo que se le había atragantado a la garganta.

—En cuanto llegues a la casa ella ya no querrá saber nada contigo.—lo interrumpió el demonio.— Antes de cortar ¿Quieres dejarle algo dicho?

Inuyasha rió con zarcasmo.

—Dile que no se fié tanto de tus inventos... y que la amo... pero de igual manera se que no se lo dirás.

Entornó los ojos, volviendo a sentir un infinito rencor... Kouga estaba allí, con su entera dispocisión hacia Kagome... solo rogaba que, cuando llegara él a la casa, todo siguiera casi como siempre... imaginar a Kagome en los brazos de ese demonio sería un martirio... sabía que no lo soportaría...

Sus manos comenzaron a borbotear sangre, sus garras se habían enterrado en su carne sin darse cuenta, pero no le importaba. La llamada había sido cortada y el pitido del telefono volvió a hacerse presente, aunque Inuyasha permanecía inmovil aún, incapaz de creer su pésima suerte... Todo deseo positivo que había tenido al pensar que tendría la oportunidad de oir la voz de Kagome de había desvanecido...

Miroku se dirigió a su encuentro en cuanto divisó su cara, casi asimilada con la de un verdadero demonio enfurecido.

—¿Qué tienes?— preguntó tomándolo por los hombros.

Inuyasha alzó sus ojos dorados y encendidos a su amigo, quien lo observó pasmado al resivirla.

— Kouga... ese maldito... me traicionó... le había hecho jurar que lo dejaría permanecer unos meses en la manción con la condición de que no abriera su boca para contar su asunto infaltil con Kagome...

—Ho... ya veo... —fue lo único que se limitó a decir el hombre con cara de pena.— No te preocupes, ya veras que cuando regreses, podrás aclarar todo.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza lentamente, sintiéndose un condenado por dentro.

—Kouga ya empezó su juego... creo que Kagome no quiere ni verme... parece que ahora ya encontró a alguien en quien fijarce... y lo recuerda, por eso esta enamorada de él.

Volvió a presionar sus puños con fuerza, abriendo otra vez sus heridas. Miroku arqueó una ceja, al el estado de nerviosismo y enojo en que su amigo estaba solo le encontraba una respuesta.

—¿Estas celoso de Kouga?—inquirió con un tono divertido en su voz.

—¿Celoso?—repitió Inuyasha.—Keh! Yo no estoy celoso.

—Como digas...

Miroku solo sonrió, sin agregar nada más recordando ese famoso dicho "a los locos hay que darles siempre la razón, aunque no la tengan".

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Primero que todo lamento la tardanza por el capi anterior pero la verdadera causa fue q el fanfiction no m anda u.u y por lo tanto no puedo subir los capis, por suerte tengo a una amiga de confianza que lo hace por mi, te debo mucho Yamile =) gracias de verdad.

Segundo, espero que este capi sea de su agrado y agradezco los reviews que, como dicen, son como "mi pago" por escribir, al igual q todos los escritores.

Creo que eso es todo, y espero que lo disfruten jaja nos vemos hasta la proxima semana, aunque advierto que desde ahora no sabre bien que pasara porq mis clases comienzan y... u.u

Un saludo y como siempre, perdonen las faltas ;)


	11. Distancia

_Capítulo 10: Distancia_

No podía creer la suerte que había tenido... había esperado por ese momento y lo había saboreado cada segundo desde que se presentó la oportunidad. Por la voz macabra y totalmente amenazadora de Inuyasha, sabía que lo había hecho enojar de una manera que no se imaginaba, pero no temía las consecuencias... iba a ganar esta vez... iba a obligarlos a separarse, de olvidar el amor que tenían el uno por el otro si es que realmente existía, aunque le había llamado un poco la atención la reacción de su enemigo, claro que ya se la había imaginado de antemano pero... era algo más... como si lo que hubiera manifestado Inuyasha en sus amenazas fuera más que rencor por perder ante él... ¿Eran celos? No debía ser otra cosa... entonces eso significaba que él tal vez no estaba usando a Kagome después de todo, tal vez se había enamorado de ella y ahora estaba defendiendo su derecho...

Rió suavemente, definitivamente Inuyasha no podía caer tan bajo... nunca se lo había imaginado así.

—Así que el tonto está enamorado... —comentó como si fuera una broma.

—Bueno... es lógico... el ama no es menos que una belleza y... no le encuentro demasiada anomalía que Inuyasha... pase del juego al amor por ella... —corroboró Ginta.

Hakkaku le dio un codazo a su compañero al visualizar la expresión de incomodidad que Kouga había comenzado a experimentar al oír palabra por palabra de Ginta. Aunque su jefe solo suspiró tras meditar seriamente sus palabras.

—No estoy diciendo que sea estúpido el asunto, pero jamás me había imaginado a esa bestia enamorada. —Kouga se pasó una mano por su cabello, de una manera distraída.— Después de todo, no le encuentro sentido... aún no logro entender como Kagome pudo llegar a fijarse en él.

—Este... por lo que sé, Inuyasha sabe como jugar sucio, Kouga... hasta el momento, Inuyasha ha sido mucho más discreto respecto a lo que se proponía... —opinó Hakkaku.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—preguntó Kouga, esta vez con cierta intimidad para su asistente, olvidando cualquier cualidad distraída que antes había tomado.

Hakkaku y Ginta intercambiaron miradas, el primero parecía algo acongojado por haber abierto su boca demasiado, aunque sabía que ya no era momento de callarse, por lo que se armó de valor y contó todo lo que había observado durante esos días junto a su compañero.

—La señorita Kagome estuvo muy bien atendida desde que llegó... Inuyasha la ha llevado a dar un par de excursiones por el lugar, le ha regalado flores... hasta los vimos entrar en un cuarto que no conocíamos hasta el momento, se quedaron ahí por horas... Incluso esa misma noche Sango los encontró en el cuarto de él a solas... y muchas otras cosas... Lo que quiero decir es que Inuyasha se demostró mucho más atento con ella.

—¿¡Y por qué ninguno de ustedes dos me dijeron esas cosas!?—se escandalizó su jefe amagándo a golpearlos por lo que ambos asistentes retrocedieron unos pasos aterrados.

—Es que intuíamos tu reacción... —se excusó Ginta.

Kouga intentó contenerse y salió del estudio echando chispas y dando un fuerte portazo tras sí. Aún no lograba creer lo que le estaban ocultando, con razón Kagome estaba tan empeñada en protegerlo esa tarde, ya entendía como se había fijado en Inuyasha con tanta rapidez... esa bestia era un saboteador... un ladrón... un traidor... Además... era imposible que tuvieran una relación tan fuerte... ¿Qué explicación más había de que ambos intentaran protegerse el uno al otro?

Caminó con suma rapidez por los pasillos, subió la escalera y sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la habitación de ella. Entró sin siquiera llamar, dando un estruendoso portazo.

Kagome permanecía de espaldas, sintiendo el aroma de un gran ramo de flores pequeñas y rosadas, pero en cuanto el gran sonido de la madera golpeando la pared resonó por el lugar, ella dio un respingo y lo miró asustada.

—K-kouga... —tartamudeó ruborizándose.

—Quiero que me digas toda la verdad, Kagome.—gruñó por lo bajo, de manera amenazadora.

La chica abrió un poco más los ojos, asustada por aquel acontecimiento tan repentino. Como había intentado hacer desde que ese hombre había llegado a la casa, se había escapado de él durante todo el día, aún más después de su encuentro en la bodega esa tarde... pero no le encontraba razón a que ahora irrumpiera en su habitación a esas horas y de esa manera.

Retrocedió un poco, golpeando su cintura contra el borde de la cómoda tras ella, aún temerosa. Los ojos de Kouga echaban chispas de rabia, eso la asustaba más.

—¿Qué... qué sucede... ?

—Me contaron que hace unos días te encontraron mucho tiempo a solas con ESA bestia... hasta en su propia habitación... —demandó con rencor.— Dime la verdad... ¿Estuviste... con él?

Kagome abrió más los ojos y volvió a ruborizarse, casi aparentando el color de un tomate... ¿¡Cómo podía preguntarle semejante cosa!? Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle levemente, aunque se retuvo lo más que pudo. Entreabrió los labios, para recriminarle las cosas que le estaba preguntando, aunque no pudo decir nada, era demasiado bochornoso...

—¿De qué... estas hablando... ?—fue lo único que brotó de sus labios mientras tomaba una expresión consternada.

—¡Dime si es verdad!—la apuró Kouga, volviendo a perder la paciencia.

Kagome frunció el seño, una vez que había logrado recuperar un poco la compostura. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, aunque esta vez había tomado también una manera desafiante en la manera de mirar a Kouga, taladrándolo con sus ojos castaños. El hombre frente a ella parecía recuperar un poco la calma tras eso.

—Esos... asuntos no... te importan.—comentó de súbito, volviendo a atormentarlo.— En cualquier caso, eso es entre Inuyasha y yo.

—Eso es un sí entonces... —Kouga entornó la mirada hacia ella, casi con rencor.— Ya estuvieron juntos... por eso tienen ese lazo tan grande ¿No es así? ¡Por eso esa bestia cree que ya le perteneces!

A pesar de estar reteniéndose estoicamente para enfrentarlo, no podía evitar sentirse muy avergonzada por el tema del que estaban hablando. Aún no cabía en su sano jucio de donde había sacado eso... era demasiado descabellado...

Además... ¿Cómo sabía él que Inuyasha ya creía que le pertenecía...? Ellos no se habían visto... amenos de que...

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó, intentando sacar sus sospechas.

Kouga rió burlonamente, borrando toda expresión consternada de su rostro.

—Hablé con el hace un rato. Ciertamente llamó y yo atendí el teléfono.

La chica entreabrió los labios pasmada, su corazón comenzó a latir con suma violencia al oir eso, Inuyasha había llamado... no podía creerlo... pero menos podía creer que... que Kouga hubiera sido justamente el que había atendido... El alma se le fue a los pies cuando recordó la jugarreta que él había planeado esa tarde cuando estaban solos en aquella bodega.

—¿¡Qué le dijiste!?—exclamaba mientras rogaba al demonio en su mirada que no le hubiera dicho cosas para que Inuyasha de desilusionara de ella... o peor... para que la odiara... por traidora...

Kouga no respondió nada, sino que rió con burla. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a ella con seriedad.

—Se terminó el juego, Kagome. No creo que Inuyasha sea tan estúpido como para seguirte pretendiendo... ya debes ir olvidándote de él...—caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente a frente, aunque sus ojos azules como el zafiro se posaron tras ella, en un inmenso ramo de pequeñas flores que, si no se equivocaba, pertenecían al árbol de cerezo.

Alzó un poco su mano, amagando a golpear algo, Kagome se encogió de miedo y cerró los ojos. Aunque el golpe no fue para ella, sino para algo más que emitió un ruido estrepitoso de cerámica haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.

Su corazón dio un brinco de susto y desesperación. Abrió sus ojos otra vez para observar como el florero donde Inuyasha había colocado su regalo atrasado de cumpleaños estaba hecho pedazos y aquellas pequeñas flores rosadas que emitian un perfume muy agradable que había llenado de vida y color su habitación durante esos días y que ella había intentado cuidar con tanto esmero, estaban siendo pisoteadas por Kouga.

—...Empezando por todo lo que te recuerde a él.—finalizó el demonio terminando de arruinar las flores.

Se había quedado helada, pálida, mientras observaba la figura de ese hombre dándole la espalda, saliendo de su habitación. Cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos despues de que la puerta se cerró, volvió sus ojos a sus preciadas y arruinadas flores. Con un leve intento de desesperación y de salvar lo que quedaba de su hermoso ramo, juntó con torpeza algunas de ellas las cuales parecían haber sobrevivido, aunque era tan solo un pequeño ramillete de ellas. Juntó las flores contra su pecho, intentando aliviar la sensación de ahogo que se había apoderado de su pecho ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasale eso? ¿Por qué nunca podía nadie dejarla ser feliz algún dia?

Su vida era así, llena de altos y bajos... ahora era una ruina... pero debía salir de ella. Inuyasha debía estar siendo engañado por Kouga, a lo mejor estaría pensando cualquier cosa de ella... pero se encargaría de remendar ese error, en cuanto volviera a verlo, le aclararía las cosas y le contaría la verdad.

—¡Ama! ¿Qué ocurrió?—exclamó una voz tras suyo.

Volteó para observar a Kaede quien parecía asustada por la escena, Kagome solo intentó sonreírle para calmarla, aunque una pequeña mueca brotó de sus labios casi sin querer, aunque la anciana no preguntó más nada y se acercó a ella para ayudarla en su tarea de recoger las flores y la porcelana rotas.

—Deja, Kaede, no hace falta... —intentó persuadirla su ama apresurándose a juntarlo ella misma.

—No pude evitar escuchar parte de su discusión, señorita... —le comentó con seriedad.— Si usted tiene algún problema con... Kouga...

Kagome rió con cierta amargura en su voz.

—No se preocupe, no volverán a suceder más problemas... —aseguró.

* * *

—Cambia esa cara... —Miroku volvió a insistir.— Mañana comprovarás si es cierto, no hace falta creer todo sin pruevas.

Sus ojos se alzaron un poco al de su amigo, como si le costara hacerlo. Se había sumido en una ola de pensamientos que lo habían dejado aturdido, ahora estaba más calmado que antes, pero eso no incluía que hubiera olvidado aquella noticia. Sus palmas le ardían como si estuvieran perforadas completamente pero había logrado vendárselas torpemente antes de que siguiera borboteando sagre.

—¿Crees que... ya se habrá olvidado de todo... ?—preguntó con algo de pena, entornando apenas sus ojos dorados.

—Naaah. A lo mejor es todo puro invento.

—¿Pero si no?— Inuyasha volvió a mirar a Miroku con infinito dolor, volvía a sentir esa sensación de sequedad en su garganta... si la perdía... sabía que no soportaría verla en brazos de ese lobo...

Su amigo solo posó una mano sobre su hombro, incapaz de darle una respuesta certera. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero no podían hacer nada hasta que llegaran y comprobaran la gravedad de las cosas... El de ojos dorados alzó la mirada a él, aunque luego volvió a bajarla, incapaz de encontrar consuelo o al menos, una respuesta para sus preguntas y dudas.

Miroku dejó la habitación, no sin antes observar como su amigo de desplomaba en su cama con aparentes señales de querer descansar, por lo que apagó la luz y bajó las escaleras con pesadez, no tenía un rumbo fijo en su camino, más bien ni lo había pensado, iba a donde sus pies lo guiaban, ver así a su mejor amigo era como si le traspasara su pena. Sus pisadas finalmente lo guiaron a la sala donde había estado con anterioridad.

El teléfono sonó con un ruido estrepitoso, por lo que fue atendido por una mujer. La voz de ella produjeron que alzara la mirada tras exhibir una sonrisa radiante, la sexy secretaria terminó de decir unas breves palabras antes de alzar también sus ojos a él, que, al hacerlo, le sonrió también de forma provocativa.

—¿Trabajando mucho, My Lady?

—Am... bueno, es solo... que hay una llamada que debo atender.—anunció tapando el tubo del teléfono por donde debía recurrir su voz.— Es para su acompañante, el de cabello blanco.

—¿Para Inuyasha?—arqueó una ceja.

—Si, de parte de una joven, una tal Kakame... o algo asi...

El de ojos azules observó a la secretaria anonadado, luego una leve sonrisa de esperanza se formó en sus labios otra vez mientras estiraba sus manos hacia el teléfono para que la secretaria se lo diera, lo que, cuando lo hizo, llevó el tubo del objeto a su oido.

—¿Señorita Kagome?—preguntaba con su corazón latiendo con emoción... si lograba al menos sacar algo de noticias... podría animar a Inuyasha...

—Ham... ¿Miroku?—preguntó ella también con cierta timidez y extrañamente en un tono muy bajo, apenas audible.

—Si, si... ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece como si hubiera estado llorando.

—No, estoy bien... no se preocupe por mi... Quería hablar con Inuyasha, es urgente.

—No lo creo, esta un poco... contrariado, ahora esta descansando un poco... tubo un día algo pesado y además... bueno...

—¿Habló con Kouga antes?—preguntó, ahora en una voz muchísimo más baja.

—Si, quedo algo abatido por eso, según él, le dijo que usted ya se había olvidado de él y que ahora estabas mucho mejor en los brazos de Kouga.

—Hay no... —se lamentó ella, con la voz quebrada.— No crean en esas mentiras... Kouga solo pretende que Inuyasha termine odiándome... por favor, Miroku... dile que... que no es cierto, que no podría hacerle semejante cosa... que lo extraño mucho... por favor, que no le crea...

Miroku rió un poco.

—No te preocupes, se lo haré saber en pocos minutos, tan solo tranquilícese señorita... ¿Pero esta segura de que está todo bien?

—Si, si, estoy segura... solo...

Al otro lado del teléfono se oyeron unos cuantos golpes a una puerta, Kagome quedó en silencio, un silencio sepulcral antes de murmurar un rápido "debo irme" antes del sonido del teléfono al ser cortado.

Miroku frunció el seño, preocupado.

—¿Señorita Kagome? ¡Kagome!

* * *

En cuanto divisó aquellos ojos entrar por la puerta del estudio se heló su sangre. Tan solo se puso firme y ocultó tras sí el tubo del teléfono mal colocado. Kouga la escrutó con cierta desconfianza, lo que, además de cierto temor que ella le había comenzado a tomar desde que él manifestó aquella reacción violenta en su habitación, también le produjo algo de enojo, Kouga se creía el dueño de la casa... mandándola como si nada...

—¿Estabas hablando con él?—Demandó.

Kagome no contestó absolutamente nada y se dispuso a salir de allí, pasando por su lado, totalmente ofendida. Aunque el hombre la tomó por el brazo para que no se marchara, afirmándola contra su costado.

—¡Respóndeme!

—¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones!—lo enfrentó.

—¡Dime si hablaste con esa bestia!

—¡Me lastimas!

Kouga había presionado su brazo con extremada fuerza, produciendo un dolor y un ardor terribles. Él la soltó al instante que se quejó y la observó sobarce el brazo mientras gemía apenas por el dolor.

—Kagome... —intentó disculparse, mientras se acercaba a ella para observar su estado.

—¿Pero que te pasa, Kouga?—preguntó ella con dolor.— No eras así antes... ¿Por qué estas tan violento?

El de ojos azules bajó la mirada sintiéndose apenado por sus palabras. Es verdad... los celos por Inuyasha lo habían puesto así... aquellas ganas incontrolables de no perder a su amada lo estaban volviendo loco...

—Lo lamento... —se disculpó aún sintiéndose un imbécil.— Creo que me pasé de la raya...

Kagome no respondió nada, sino que le dio la espalda, incapaz de acotar nada, seguía enojada por todo lo que había pasado con él, no podía creer que hiciera de su vida un infierno al igual que como lo había hecho su padrastro, no había derecho, nadie tenía derecho de hacer con ella lo que ellos hacían.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás y un pecho mucho más corpulento se pegó contra su espalda. Las manos de Kouga comenzaron a juguetear con los mechones de su pelo de manera distraída, aunque sus ojos azules no la miraban, estaban esquivos ante su mirada.

—Lo siento.—repitió esta vez de manera adolorida en sus palabras.—Intentaré ya no ser más violento contigo.

No volvió a responder nada, sino que se mantuvo esquiva, mucho más mientras Kouga buscaba sus labios con los suyos, los cuales besó con suavidad.

—Perdóname, yo dolo lo hago porque quiero protegerte, porque te amo con toda mi alma.—susurró entre sus labios.

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos, dolida por oír esas palabras dichas por Kouga con tanta sinceridad hacia ella y hacia el amor que decía tenerle. Pero... ella no le correspondía, ella sentía amor por otra persona, alguien que le había demostrado su amor con mucha más anticipación... un amor que se iba acrecentando cada minuto a pesar de la distancia...

"Sus ojos volvieron a mirarla con infinita calma.—Yo... también estoy contigo porque me gusta... estoy contigo porque te amo."

Separó sus labios de los suyos y lo miró con algo de pena, la mirada que él le devolvió tampoco fue muy feliz puesto que tras vez aquellos ojos de la chica, Kouga intuyó que algo andaba mal.

—Yo se que sigues amando a esa bestia pero...

—No es eso.—lo atajó ella bajando la vista.— pero yo no puedo corresponderte, es algo mucho más que lo que pasa con Inuyasha, simplemente pues porque no puedo verte como un novio, ni como un amante, ni nada. Para mi eres como una persona que puede llegar a ser muy amable, quiero decir que yo solo podría verte como un amigo, Kouga. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, lo siento,—suspiró con algo de pena.— pero yo no te correspondo.

Kouga bufó como un niño pequeño mientras soltaba su cintura. No podía aceptar haber sido rechazado, aunque preferiría mejor no tomarlo como una derrota... no aún... No podría haber esperado tantos años por ella para que ahora lo rechazara...

—Seré tu amigo, solo por ahora.—aclaró dando media vuelta y marchándose con cierto aire ofendido.

Se quedó mirando su silueta marcharse con algo de sorpresa, incapaz de creer que hubiera asimilado eso con tanta facilidad. Aunque no quiso darle muchas vueltas al asunto, intentó ser paciente y guardarse las preguntas, Kouga tenía un humor bastante llamativo.

* * *

Esa mañana se despertó por todos los ruidos y todo el alboroto proveniente de la planta baja. Por primera vez deseó arrancarse las orejas que adornaban su cabeza, o al menos poder introducirse las almohadas en ellas para no escuchar las voces aquellas. Finalmente se rehusó a despertarse por completo, cuando estaba a punto d abrir la puerta de su habitación, esta se abrió sola, con un gran golpe, sorprendiéndola por completo al ver a Sango totalmente agitada, aunque intentando disimular su ahogo con una risa nerviosa.

—Kagome... Kaede te necesita, abajo es un caos... ya están preparando todo para esta noche... Inuyasha está ocupado también y no puede controlar el orden... también debes probarte tu vestido.

—¿Inuyasha regresó?—fue lo único que preguntó la chica con un latido más acelerado.

—Si... esta mañana... pero no podrás verlo hasta esta noche, todos andamos muy atareados... Kaede es la peor...

La expresión de sorpresa y felicidad de Kagome pasó a una de resignación, aunque siguió a Sango hasta la planta baja donde pudo encontrar a casi una docena de personas yendo y viniendo del salón, varias que ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Quiénes... ?—comenzó a preguntar mientras observaba un par de niños corretear por el lugar.

—Son todos ayudantes que Inuyasha reclutó del pueblo, cada año lo hace.

Cuando terminó su pequeña explicación, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la sala de estar, donde Kaede la esperaba con una tela que parecía estar refaccionando. Pudo jurar haber oído la una voz conocida en la habitación continua, una persona quejándose sobre algo.

—El amo esta muy ocupado ahora.—la detuvo Kaede al ver que Kagome intentaba espiar por la puerta semiabierta que daba a la habitación.

Kagome suspiró en silencio y dejó que entre Kaede y Sango tomaran sus medidas, sabía que ese día iba a ser agotador hasta el momento que pudiera reencontrarse con Inuyasha y decirle todo lo que sentía por él, no había otra manera... si es que Sango estaba acertada en decir que no tendría la oportunidad de verlo en todo el día...

Continuará.

* * *

Primero que todo, ofrezco un millón y medio de disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto con el capi, pero es que la escuela me exige mucho y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar... lo lamento muchísimo, además la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado estos días... u.u Sepan disculparme y gracias por los 50 reviews jajaja =) son una buena manera de animarme a escribir en mis cortos lapsos de tiempo libre.

_Como veran, ,me costo algo retomar la historia, pero no ha pasado algo muy importanto, veremos el proximo capitulo que sucede con nuestra pareja ;)_


End file.
